The Apocalypse of Ultima Sonic
by SuperHeavenlyKing7
Summary: Anno Mobiae 99 becomes Anno Irae 6 as the successor of Metal Sonic ends up reeking havoc around the planet Mobius through vicious brutality and forcing all people to bow down or die. For the Freedom Fighters, they must stop this successor from trying to make Mobius a haven of demonic desires, while problems begin to persist in one leader's cocky arrogance. 5/9 Completed.
1. Monitu Evigilans Signa Irae

Sonic the Hedgehog - The Apocalypse of Ultima Sonic

_The following fanfiction has been rated M, and it contains graphic violence, blood, coarse language, suggestive dialogue, nudity, and scenes of sexual nature. Reader's Discretion Strongly Cautioned._

Episode One: Monitu Evigilans Signa Irae

**"**_**Warning Signs! The Awakening Wrath"**_

(Angel Islands | Meeting of Enlightenment | 12:00am | December 31, Anno Mobiae 99)

"All citizens of the Angel Islands," begin Priestess Lupe Silverwolf. "Please show proper respect and loyalty for the Queen of the Angels Islands. Presenting Her Royal Goddess: Lordess Tikal!"

"Hail, Lordess Tikal! Hail, Lordess Tikal! Long live the Goddess!" shouted the citizens of the Angel Islands as they are preparing to hear Tikal's message towards her people. Then, she began with this:

"Almighty citizens of the Angel Islands, thank you for coming to this special meeting of enlightenment that I have bestowed upon you all. I know everyone has been tired from working all day and night to prepare for this coming New Year, the centennial of the creation of Mobius. However, I have come here for some grave news, news that will be very cautious towards everyone's life. I just got a message from the Gods of the Heavens that a threat is coming towards Mobius, a threat that somewhat the work of the menacing enemy of all Mobius: Dr. Ivo Robotnik. There's a saying that by the stroke of midnight, in the year Anno Mobiae 99, a comet, small as a human body, but black like a bat, will come towards the kingdom of Mobius and declare war against all people who are good towards God and to their fellow brethren. However, there's a chance, my fellow citizens, that if the person does not bow down to the person falling from the morning star, shall face Roboticization. And if they refuse to be metallic, then blood will be spilt on the ground. My fellow citizens, there's a grave wrath coming towards us and we need to send this message towards His Royal Majesty of the Acorn Kingdom. We need to warn them about the upcoming threat before their upcoming gala at midnight for Anno Mobiae 100. If we don't send this message now... citizens, there's a possible chance the Year of Wrath... will come to us all."

That is the message of Lordess Tikal of the Angel Islands that she bestowed upon the citizens about the upcoming wrath right at the stroke of midnight on January 1st that will cause a major threat towards the Mobian World. In the world of Mobius, a planet full of happiness and longevity, many people around this greatest planet may be growing old, but their body is still full of youth due to their strong connections towards God and life. However, there's a chance they may live longer due to a special item. A person may live to the age of 200, no matter what difference between a man and woman is like, should they obtain a special bracelet, full of gold and power, from the Ring Lake of the forests of Mobius, and wears it all through their life. It may be a very happy place for Mobius, but this year, it's more of a somber year towards the people...and the Kingdom. In the year Anno Mobiae 99, the Year of Mobius, the kingdom, founded by the living patriarch, His Royal Majesty Father King Acorn, has grown very ill due to his recent health problems at age 80, and is now bedridden, waiting for his time to come. Currently, the ruler of the kingdom, Balthazar Acorn, has grown tired as ruler due to handling ten grueling wars since the foundation of the monarch, all of which were victories. Also, he has grown tired of being very rich and opted to give all of his riches away to the poor because of his recent and regrettable taxation to the middle class. Many of his fellow people knew of his regret and have forgiven him without any means of protest. He thought that they were going to revolt against his policies of taxation, but they did not because of the giving away the riches to the poor. Despite being forgiven, Balthazar couldn't take it anymore and decided to find his successor to the throne, but he has to get his permission from King Acorn before allowing someone to succeed. Just as he was about to see his father on his bedside, someone came in and announced the visitor towards King Balthazar Acorn. Enter Prince Elias Acorn:

"Your Majesty. My apologies for not knocking the door, but I have come towards the throne to present to you a visitor from the Angel Islands with a message."

"Ahh," begin Balthazar, "A visitor from the Angel Islands. Now I have never seen a person from the Islands since the day I took over the throne. I heard they are very friendly citizens over there. He is permitted to enter."

"Very well, Your Majesty," said Elias as he begins to call in the visitor. "Let the visitor in. (He sees the visitor in and announces) Your Majesty, may I present to you the founding member of the Freedom Fighters and Master Guardian of the Master Emerald of the Angel Islands: Sir Knuckles the Echidna."

"Ah, yes, Knuckles," said King Balthazar. "I remember him all through his life. I am best friends with his mentor, Lupe Silverwolf, the guardian to Lordess Tikal. What brings you here to the Kingdom of Mobius, my young one?"

"Your Majesty," said Knuckles, "I have come to this kingdom with a message from Lordess Tikal of the Angel Islands. It's a warning concerning about the upcoming threat coming to Mobius before the strike of midnight for the centennial of Mobius's birth. Our Lordess predicts of a comet that is scourged in black light from the Void to land on the abandoned beach called Vicex and have this enemy attempt to enter the kingdom and destroy it. Although this may seem delusional, but this is a prediction that may happen sometime in the near future, and Lordess Tikal will be grateful if you gvve her a rapid response."

King Balthazar, knowing that he needs to make one last edict before he relinquishes his duties as King of the Acorn Kingdom, said this to Knuckles:

"Well, Knuckles, all I can say is that we need to take extra caution about this black scourge from the comet. If by any chances we see this enemy, I will bring in our Royal Military to find this person and shoot him on command. I know it sounds a little rash, but we cannot see this person end up murdering a lot of civilians in Mobius. I will find this bastard and kill him on the spot. It may take a war to beat this menace and hopefully continue peace on Mobius. Tell Lordess Tikal that I shall accept her message."

"Appreciate it, Your Majesty," said Knuckles as he prepares to leave the Kingdom. But King Balthazar asks him before he leaves:

"Ah, Knuckles, before you leave, would you like to visit our father who is bedridden at this point?"

"Bedridden?" said Knuckles in question. "You mean that...Father Acorn is gravely ill?"

"Precisely," said Balthazar. "He would like to send a message towards his daughter and towards you before the time comes for his timely passing."

Knuckles, not aware of the patriarch of the Kingdom getting closer to death, accepted Balthazar's invitation to see the patriarch before he passes on. The Patriarch, His Royal Majesty Father King Acorn, also known as Maximillian Acorn, father of five children, Elias, Balthazar, Florence, Max II, and his youngest daughter, Princess Sally Alicia Acorn, has been struggling with his illness ranging from lower blood levels and intestinal disease. Even though he retrieved the Power Ring in 85 A.M. to continue his longevity, he ended up with an incurable intestinal disease that would cause him to end up bedridden at age 80. His wife, Queen Celestina Acorn, had the same health problems with her husband and ended up dying at age 30, two years after giving birth to a fourth son, Max II. It seemed to me the intestinal disease caused a bit of a curse for the Acorn Family but so far, all of his children are very healthy. At His Majesty's quarters, both Balthazar and Knuckles approached to Father King Acorn's room where he is currently resting but talking in weak sentences because of his health.

"Father," said Balthazar, "I came here to see how you were doing, if I may do so?"

Suddenly, Father King Acorn sees his oldest son and a visitor from the Angel Islands, who he finally knows of the upcoming passing of the patriarch. Father Acorn said:

"Oh...Sir Knuckles...Wow, I wasn't aware of a freedom fighter coming to see me on such short notice. This...is a perfect time to send the message...for my daughter. Sir Knuckles, you may approach to the bed."

Knuckles, having his big chance to do his duties to help the Freedom Fighters thrive along their lives, approached to Father Acorn's bedside and began to hear his edict. Father Acorn said:

"Sir Knuckles, I just need you to do a very simple favor so I won't worry my daughter out badly. I have here is a proclamation, along with an amulet on my hand. This should only be shown to my daughter when you get a chance to see her. The reason I am doing this... is that I want her to become the royal successor to my wife, who died at a very young age of 30. I want Princess Sally Alicia Acorn to become Queen of the Acorn Kingdom."

"Father," said the concerned Elias.

"Hmm," began Knuckles. "Queen of the Kingdom, huh? Any reasons why, Your Majesty?"

Then, he makes it clear to Knuckles:

"I want her to live a life of happiness and loyalty, not barging around with that crazy malcontent of hers. Why on earth would she hang around with him if he's just speeding around and making a mockery out of her organization? Whatever it is, I hope she can hear the message and someday become Balthazar's assistant to the throne."

Suddenly, Balthazar intervenes and tells him:

"Father, I know you may hear this that will sound crazy, but...I have decided to find a successor to the throne. I can't take it anymore with the wars and taxation!"

"Huh?" said Elias. "Successor? Are you saying that you're going to abdicate the throne?"

"Yes," said Balthazar. "I think I have grown tired of handling a lot of wars and handling a lot of riches. I ended up being like Robin Hood and I don't want that. I have given up all of my money and gave it to the poor in order to prove that I want to be forgiven for the regressive taxation."

Father King Acorn, very surprised that Balthazar has opted to abdicate the throne in order to find a successor, said this in response:

"Well, I may have to agree with you that you have gone a little too far on taxation, but you already know that all of the people of Mobius are forgiving you because they know you've shown regret for the high taxes. I do noticed that those wars that we fought might've thrown a hard curveball on your life, and I do understand of your abdication on grounds of your physical and mental health. I still want to see my daughter become queen of Mobius, but if Sally doesn't want to fulfill this responsibility, then I want Elias to become king of the Acorn Kingdom."

"Father," said the teary-eyed Elias. "I...I don't know what to say...but it's my duty to serve the people of Mobius with honor and respect. If Sally doesn't answer to the message due to her duties and if I decide to take the throne, I'll make Balthazar my honorary commander of the Royal Military. For that, I will not let you down, Father."

"Very well, then," said Father Acorn. "So it shall it be done."

Within the matter of moments, all members of the Acorn Family and Knuckles have agreed to let Elias ascend to the throne by the start of the new centennial should Sally doesn't respond to the letter. However, as the discussion was closer to ending, a mysterious sparrow robot was recording the entire message and was closer from fleeing from the kingdom without capture to head straight back to its homeland. Since 91 A.M., residents from Caledonia to Zyphyr's Creek were very worried about the huge far-away island that believed to be a hull for weapons of mass destruction. The place: Robotropolis. The ruler of the island: Dr. J. Ivo Robotnik. One of the residents' worst nightmare because they feel that one day Robotnik will initiate a coup along with his henchmen, the SWATbots, to Mobius and make it a Robotic Totalitarianism. As it is still dark in Robotropolis, Robotnik, as usual, scans all around Mobius to see what he wants to do as his devious pleasure, but then he notices the sparrow coming back with the news he heard from the Acorn Kingdom. Robotnik, dark in his tone, said:

"Ahh, my devious sparrow. How kindly to see you back on such short notice. Ahh, I see that you brought me something to see about. Well, let's find out what it is."

He gets the sparrow to program the video it recorded, but unfortunately, it was showing 0s and 1s, indicating that it was running out of energy. Robotnik then said:

"Ah, shit, you poor little fellow. You're going to need some refueling after barging around the kingdom. Snively."

"Uh, yes, sir," said Snively with a nervous tone. "How can I be in your assistance?"

"This sparrow needs to be charged in his nest since he has all the information down to his body," Robotnik replied.

"Ah, well put, sir," said Snively. "I'll take it to its recharge nest so we can watch the video immediately."

As he was about to charge the sparrow up in order to see the video with Father King Acorn's message, they noticed a strong occurrence flashing around the abandoned island. Robotnik, a little dazed about the rumble, checked onto the screen and sees the black scourge flying around the island. From there, he said:

"Ahh, yes. So the prophecy has arrived."

"What prophecy, sir?" questioned Snively. "I never heard such a prophecy coming to life."

"Well, that's because you were just sleeping with a bottle of gin last night, you twisted fuck," said Robotnik. "I was talking all about it before your rampage last week. I predicted a black scourge, in a form of a comet, to arrive on a polluted beach called Vicex, decked out all in metal, with an edict to all the residence of Mobius to either become a member of his army or be put to death by means necessary. You know, I may be slapping myself silly, but do you think it could be the predecessor to the metallic clone of that bastard hedgehog?"

"You mean Metal Sonic?" questioned Snively. "I heard news about it, but there's no way he could've escaped from the Void. Remember one time? You sent King Max Acorn to that realm and he ended up surviving when he was taken out from the Void by Sonic."

"Don't remind me that, goddamn it!" shouted Robotnik. "Besides, by the looks of it, I don't need to do all this dirty work after all. If my hunch is correct, if this dark prophet would kill a ton of people and bring in prisoners for Roboticization, then I might want to align with him. Yes, that will be great. Snively, how long until the new year begins?"

"By the looks of it, sir," said Snively, "They're going to ring in the New Year at three hours, fourteen minutes, and sixty seconds, tops. This should give us enough time to witness the carnage that Mobius is going to face."

"Good," said Robotnik with an evil smile on his face. "Then we shall see."

As the devious malcontents prepare to see the coming wrath, we turn our attentions towards Vicex, a once beach resort now turned into an ugly, hazardous beach full of pollution, where the black scourge immediately crash landed onto the polluted beach sands, signifying that Robotnik's prophecy is coming to life. As the smokes began to clear up, the spherical station was beginning to cool down after traveling at Mach 2 speeds, making sure that there will be no premature opening of the station. After the station cooled down, it began to open up, where in a matter of seconds, the eyes were glowing red, waiting to finally come out of the darkness and into the light that it is willing to destroy. Although still shown as a silhouette, his true form will be shown when he makes the first attack. It is now 11 o'clock in the evening of December 31, 99 A.M., and everyone, especially the poor who became middle classers after Balthazar gave up his riches and signing an edict to end taxation and use the money for future reference, were all dressed in party dresses to enjoy the new year party full of delicious foods, dancing, poetry, plays, and singing. Father Acorn, despite his health problems, decides to at least sit down on the throne outside the courtyard and enjoy the festivities for the last time before he passes on. Recently, Knuckles was ordered to give the message to Sally Acorn, the current leader of the Freedom Fighters, if she would become queen of the Acorn Kingdom. However, due to her conflicting schedules with the fighters, Father Acorn understood the situation without answers and decided to bring in the crown of the Acorn Kingdon to the center of the courtyard, guarded by the Royal Order of the Caledonian Knights, an offshoot to the House of Acorn. Elias, nervously waiting for the coronation, which will happen at 11:45pm, decides to take a sip of Red Wine plus some hors d'oeuvres so he could be filled up with happiness and joy once he takes the crown. However, he feels very somber because Sally is not with the family due to her schedules with the Freedom Fighters, but Elias will not get too somber. He will soon see his sister when the day she visits the Kingdom to honor her father one more time. However, hiding in the forests, far off the Kingdom, the silhouette sees the gala event happening, knowing that the shadow has fifteen more minutes before he begins his attack on the kingdom. Robotnik believes that this dark prophet will destroy the kingdom and bring in a year of hell to Mobius. It is now 11:45pm, fifteen minutes till 100 A.M., and it is time for big coronation...of Elias Acorn. The Announcer said:

"Loyal Friends, Relatives, and soldiers of Mobius, please rise as our founding treasure is about to move. Royal Caledonian Knights, the family shall see the crown."

And within moments, the trumpets and orchestra started playing "Gloria Mobiae," while all people were beginning to awe in glory as the royal present is about to come closer to Father Acorn. The crown, decked in gold with Emerald gems, the birthstone of Elias, and several silver streaks in great honor, will be worn to the successor who shall rule Mobius through royalty, honor, love, and respect. Balthazar, who is giving up his duties as king in agreement to let Elias ascend if Sally didn't respond, will crown Elias in the final minutes of 99 A.M. Finally, the crown sits aside near the steps of where the throne is presiding with Father Acorn, the patriarch, and his eldest son, Balthazar. Then, everyone being silent, the announcer said:

"Loyal Friends, let's sing the honorable anthem of our patriarch as we present to you the royal successor of the throne, Prince Elias Cameron Acorn."

Then, everyone, with their hearts thriving towards Elias Acorn, sung the song "Forever Trust," Mobius's anthem.

_Oh, Father, take thy hand _

_Bless them with all their will_

_Fore'er be loved_

_He shall bring us happiness_

_Protect us from catastrophes_

_For he is the messenger of light_

_In the King's faith and trust_

While that was happening, the silhouette, still brightened by his red eyes, has a mysterious squadron, appearing out of nowhere, getting ready to strike the kingdom in less than five minutes. Still very silent, robotic sounds are being heard towards its squadron and itself. Back at the courtyard, Father Acorn carefully rises from his throne and addressed his fellow people in the Acorn Kingdom of Mobius.

"Fellow people of the Kingdom of Mobius, I shall thank you all for coming to this glorious gala that I have bestowed upon you all. And it's within my deep gratitude to be able to see you all before I have to leave you all forever. My health conditions are going straight downhill and the Power Ring is not going to cut it for me. I know you people are very worried, but don't worry too much, for there's such a person of pure nobility who will be able to protect you all from any forms of dissention, evil, and violence. Tonight, as we are about to countdown to the new centennial of the year Mobius was created, it is my honor and privilege to bring forth the new king of the Acorn Kingdom that will keep this kingdom alive for all we both shall live in glory till the day the planet dies. Balthazar, my eldest son, has decided to allow my youngest son, Prince Elias, to ascend to the throne after abdicating due to his physical and mental health from the wars that we fought and won. And with greatest of all interest, this decision shall be just. Balthazar, bring forth the crown, please."

Balthazar immediately went straight towards the crown and carried it in order to crown his brother Elias by royal proclamation. Father Acorn said to Elias:

"My son, Elias, it is time. Please, step forward to the throne."

Within minutes, Elias prepared to enter his destiny as he approached to the throne and kneeled down to prepare for his coronation. Father Acorn, happily to see his youngest son entering manhood as the newly appointed successor, held the crown above Elias's head and said to his son:

"My dear son, Prince Elias Acorn, loyal heir to the Acorn Family, it is my privilege and honor within the whole kingdom, and to our Most High above to the Heavens, that you shall be honored as the newly crowned king of the Acorn Kingdom of Mobius. And for that, my loyal son, you shall..."

Suddenly...

"Shall Be Executed."

The audience begins to get confused as a weird but metallic sound flows around the kingdom, stopping the coronation. Father Acorn said in anger:

"What on earth? WHO SAID THAT INSULTING COMMENT! I LIKE TO KNOW WHO THIS MENACING BASTARD IS?"

Then...

"You Shall Find Out When You Become A Robotic Servant...King Maximillian Acorn."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a barrage of missiles started flying towards the outside exterior of the kingdom. From there, the missiles exploded on impact to the kingdom and immediately destroyed the windows and cathedral-like artwork, raining down onto the party. It was then that the shattered glass ended up killing five people in the process. Chaos ensued the audience as they were screaming in agony and trying to get out of here. But soon, the robotic army ended up penetrating the outer walls of the kingdom and appeared to the public. From the light, it was shown to be the army of SWATbots entering the kingdom and opened fire onto the score of people trying to escape. Elias, shocked that the residents are being shown no mercy, said in distain:

"SWATbots? How did... How did Dr. Robotnik find us having this ceremony?"

Suddenly, one SWATbot spotted Elias with his father and the crown and said:

"Enemies Spotted. Prince Elias And Max Acorn. Prepare for Stun Gun."

While that's happening, the Kingdom was beginning to be engulfed in flames due to the excessive missile attacks from the SWATbots, knowing that the Dark Prophet was beginning to see his wish in destroying the kingdom and hoping to kill the king. Elias, knowing that he doesn't want his father being killed by the SWATbots, immediately ran to stop the SWATbot from stunning him and his father. But he was caught as the SWATbot shot a Stun Clamp and grasped onto Elias' belt buckle, and without warning, the clamp shocked Elias with 100,000 Volts of Electricity, making him scream bloody murder as the pain through Elias' body was torturous and heart-winching, making him go straight down to his knees. But the pain made him pass out as the electrocution stopped and Elias was the first to be caught. He then said on his radio phone:

"Master. Elias Acorn Has Been Subdued. I Repeat. Elias Acorn Has Been Subdued. You Are Clear to Go After The King."

Father Acorn, shedding tears of immerse pain, saw his son on the ground, paralyzed from the vicious electrocution, getting ready to be captured by the SWATbots and taken away to somewhere where he will never see his son, who was close from being king of the Acorn Kingdom. However, just as he was about to try to go save his son, a shower of sharp bullets struck both King Acorn's arms, elbows, and his torso, leading him to go on to the ground, bloodied from the bullet shots. From there, many people, those that were injured in the gunshots, were forced by a SWATbot to see the so-called "Final Ending" to the great kingdom of Mobius. Suddenly, the silhouette finally appeared from the dark, smoke-filled sky, and approached the bloodied Father Acorn on the ground. Seeing the patriarch wincing in pain from the bullet rain, said to him:

"So. The Patriarch Has Finally Been Shot To The Ground, Huh? Well, Your Majesty, You Are About To Witness The Year Of Wrath By The Strike Of A Window Shard. Rest In Peace, Acorn, Because The Devil Has A Place For You In Hell."

From that moment, the last missile struck the last remaining glass window, and the biggest piece of shard started falling down, targeting Father Acorn, and suddenly...the scene faded to black.

(Returning to see the kingdom in flames)

January 1st, Anno Mobiae 100... It is now January 1st, Anno Irae 6. The Dark Prophecy has came true by Dr. Robotnik because the prophet wreaked havoc in the Acorn Kingdom and soon destroyed the heartland that was once thriving in happiness and loyalty. It is now reduced to a pile of rubble, thanks to the destruction of the unknown warrior and his squadron of SWATbots. 25,000 people who attended the audience, 20,000 of them were immediately executed by a bullet through the head. The remaining 5,000 were taken prisoner to the city of Robotropolis, where they will be awaiting Roboticization. As for Prince Elias Acorn...they don't know where they're going to do with him, and as of this point, he is nowhere to be found in the planet of Mobius. Either a SWATbot threw him to the polluted Vicex Beach to drown or hung his neck as part of the Dark Prophet's Regicide Regime. We don't know for sure. As for the Dark Prophet… Who is this vile malcontent? Why did he come to Mobius? And what is his outcome of the projected wrath against the Acorn Kingdom?

"Sire," said Snively, "I think we may have found a person that can help us make Mobius hell for the civilians living here. Shall we visit this prophet?"

"By all means, Snively," responded Robotnik with an evil smile. "Let's visit him. The Death Chaser will be our transportation to Mobius. Shall we be on our way?"

Robotnik, full of hate, bitterness, yet happy that his wish came true for the kingdom to fall in agony, decides to pay this Dark Prophet a visit. And so it begins... The Apocalypse in the Year 6...Of the Year of Wrath.

- Author's Notes -

The Mobian Calendar, Anno Mobiae (A.M.), is taken in place over the Gregorian Calendar. So instead of 3229, the current year, it would be simply 99 A.M. This is to emphasize how through the years Mobius was created.

Elias Cameron Acorn is the son of Father King Acorn (Maximilian), born June 20, 76 A.M. He is the third son after Florence Acorn, born March 8, 70 A.M. He's the only son who misses dearly his sister, who is the leader of the Freedom Fighters, but further disgusts at Sonic for being too much of a hero and scoffs over royalty. He also enjoys being around with his fourth brother, Max II, born January 9, 90 A.M.

Balthazar Acorn, born December 1, 61 A.M., is the oldest son of King Acorn. He became king after Father Acorn relinquished his duties as King after his wife, Queen Celestina Acorn, died of heart failure and lung collapse due to an intestinal disease at a young age of 30 (June 1, 60 A.M. - June 1, 90 A.M.).

Lupe The Wolf, surname now Silverwolf, heads the Council of Life in the Angel Islands, and is the Priestess towards Tikal, the Lordess of the Island.

Anno Irae (The Year of Wrath) becomes the current calendar for the Dark Prophet after he claims victory for the fall of the Acorn Kingdom. This is set at 6 A.I.

Forever Trust is an anthem in the Acorn Kingdom, very similar to the National Anthem of the United Kingdom, except that the words are a strong message and a tight bond towards God and his People, with only one mention of the King.


	2. Damnatio Praedictum

Sonic the Hedgehog - The Apocalypse of Ultima Sonic

Episode Two: Missa Urgente! Damnatio Praedictum

_**"Foretold Damnation! Urgent Proclamation"**_

Hellfire in Mobius. In the year Anno Irae 6, the Mobian Centennial Celebration has been stopped dead on its tracks due to the devastating attack on the Acorn Kingdom of Mobius, thanks to the prediction of the Dark Prophet, foretold by Dr. J. Ivo Robotnik, leader of Robotropolis. Father King Acorn, patriarch of the kingdom, was on its way to crown his third son, Prince Elias Cameron Acorn, to the throne after Balthazar abdicated formally due to his burnout through wars and taxation and decided that he wanted to let his young brother Elias to become king, when an army of SWATbots infiltrated the party and open fired on the civilians, 20,000 of them shot point blank in the head, the rest, taken prisoner. If that wasn't enough, the kingdom immediately ran into a missile shower and ended up being destroyed. But Father Acorn, shocked that his homeland was attacked violently, became a victim of a bullet shower and ended up on the ground bloodied and riddled with bullet wounds. And to seal the fate of him, a piece of window shard, bigger than a Knight Shield, was heading down towards King Acorn, but it immediately faded to black, not knowing whether or not King Acorn was decimated. As for Prince Elias Acorn, we don't know whether or not he is held prisoner or rumors believed he was sent to Vicex to be drowned in the polluted water. That remains to be seen. On the morning after the proclamation of the Year of Wrath, Caledonia, fifty miles off Knothole, ended up being attacked by the SWATbot Army and all residents, population 9,000, were shot but not killed but was forced out of their homes, especially children. From there, they loaded them all to the Motorcade, shipping them to Robotropolis for Roboticization. Then, the Dark Prophet approached to a SWATbot and said:

"Did You Managed To Get All The Spineless Bastards Out Of Their Homes?"

SWATbot then said:

"All Known People In This Population Of Caledonia Has Been Taken Out Of Their Homes And Shipped To Robotropolis."

"Good," said the Dark Prophet. "I'll Take Over From Here. Once We Attack Zyphyr's Creek, I Want To Find This Floating Island So I Can Find The One Who Is Guarding It."

And within moments, the Dark Prophet immediately flamed the emptied homes and destroyed everything in the process. It would seem to me that this Dark Prophet is here for murder and totalitarianism, but just as he was about to get into Zyphyr's Creek, a huge flagship was beginning to land in Caledonia. It was Doctor Robotnik's Death Chaser Ship, coming by to talk to this Dark Prophet and see what he wants to do.

"Sire," said Snively, "I have found the Dark Prophet near the flaming homes of Caledonia. It seems to me it has captured all civilians and is shipping them to Robotropolis for Roboticization. It seems to me he is doing someone a favor in order to create our Totalitarian Army."

"Hmm, seems to me that he is, Snively," said Robotnik. "Land the ship. We're going to meet this person."

Within moments, the two landed the Death Chaser flagship and got off in hopes to see this Dark Prophet face-to-face. Suddenly, the Dark Prophet immediately heard the footsteps of the two and turnd around to see Robotnik and Snively, waiting to speak to this dark prophet. The prophet said to Robotnik:

"Who The Hell Are You?"

Robotnik replied:

"Well, well, aren't we a little testy today, huh? And I supposed it would be all right if we comment on your recent attack of the grand kingdom of Mobius?"

"How Did You Know That I Was Going To Destroy The Kingdom?" said the Dark Prophet.

"Sure shot predicament, hot head," said Robotnik. "I had dreams that an unknown warrior, so full of hate, evil, and darkness, would come to Mobius and find a way to destroy the kingdom and its patriarch. It came true. If you want to know about me, then you know that I am Dr. Julian Ivo Robotnik, the ruler of all Robotropolis, and Snively here is my cousin."

"Dr. Robotnik, Huh?" said the Prophet. "I See. So Ixis Naugus Was Correct After All. You're Still Alive."

"Huh?" said Robotnik. "You know Ixis Naugus? Then, how did you know about me?"

"Ixis Told Me," said the prophet. "You're The Creator Of The MXD-3476 A, aka Metal Sonic. Well, My Friend, I Am His Successor. (Steps out of the darkness to reveal itself) I Am Your Dark Prophet. The YXYS-666 Omega. But You Can Call Me By A Simpler Name: Ultima Sonic.

"Ultima Sonic, huh?' said Robotnik as he examined the newer creation of a Metal Sonic. This new creation, also known as the IXIS-666 Omega, but spelled YXYS, has a cover stock of his body similar to Metal, but with extended spike arms and legs, a Double Vernia A Jet Engine on its back, a stockload of weapons, ranging from spike to poison bullets with gun chutes on his head, hands, and feet, and missiles small but lethal enough to cause a climatic explosion and mostly ending up destroying a building in no times flat. Robotnik, after careful examination, said to Ultima:

"So, this is the prophecy we know by now. Metal's successor, Ultima Sonic. You were created by Ixis Naugus to pay me back for his failures when trying to murder the Freedom Fighters in Knothole Village. That's being reasonable to me to do me the favor. So, what is your plan now that you wreaked havoc on Mobius and destroying the Acorn Kingdom?"

Then, Ultima said:

"I Read Your Mind When You Examined Me. And Your Goals Are The Same As Mine. I Want To See Mobius Go Down On Their Knees And Make Them Beg For Mercy. But I Will Bring Them No Mercy, Unless They Go Forth Roboticization And End Their Life Of Goodness And Enter The Life Of Evil. A Totalitarian Robotic Dictatorship Is My Goal And I Won't Stop Till It's All Set And Done."

"Really?" said Robotnik. "Well, if you want to have that dream come, why not join up with me and together, we can make this a dream in less than two months."

"Bribing Me Of Joining Your Failed Army, Huh?" said Ultima Sonic. "Not With The Likes Of A Fat, Fucking, Two-Timing, Son Of A Bitch. I Shall Bring All The Glory To The Netherworld With All The Robots I Will Create. For You... (Opens up his gun turrets in his body) You Shall Not Live To See This Day. Hope You Find A Place In Hell, Robot-Dick!"

"I wouldn't count on that, you fucking cocksucker!" shouted Snively as he used his Triple Barrel Gun to shoot a missile near Ultima Sonic's feet, sending him all the way up in the air. But after getting blasted by the gun, Ultima Sonic immediately took off quickly back to his home place. Robotnik, pretty impressive that Ultima escaped without harm, said to Snively:

"Hmm, not bad at all. Seems to me he's a bit of a formidable foe, isn't it? Left out without a scratch."

"I just don't get it," said Snively. "Why would he destroy the Acorn Kingdom, destroy Caledonia, and then come here to "trash talk" onto you so he can get the glory as leader of his own squadron? That doesn't make any damn sense."

"Well, you're right, though," said Robotnik. "We just need to give him time, unless Ixis wants to take all the glory with him here. How many more targets does he have left?"

Snively, picking up his dashboard with information on Ultima Sonic, said to Robotnik:

"So far he has decimated the Kingdom, House of Acorn, Pike Alley, West River Valley, and Caledonia. He needs Zyphyr's Creek before setting up a bloody campaign at the Angel Islands...and Knothole Village."

"Wait a minute!" shouted Robotnik. "Angel Islands? You mean THE Angel Islands inhabited by a hoard of echidnas?"

"Yes, sire," said Snively. "It is home to their Queen of the Native Tribes of the island: Lordess Tikal."

Suddenly, without hesitation, Robotnik said to Snively:

"I think...I have...an idea."

Within moments, Snively and Robotnik headed straight back to Robotropolis to find a way to do something with the Angel Islands, which is also Ultima's target, but they're trying to find a way to join Ultima Sonic if they want to succeed in a bloody campaign against the Freedom Fighters. Speaking of the Freedom Fighters, we turn our attention to the homeland of the Freedom Fighters: Knothole Village. This place has been considered the lowest population since the creation of Mobius. The current population is 10, but despite the lowest number, where the highest is 1.98 billion in North Mobius, this village is home to the worldwide heroes known as the Freedom Fighters, created by Father Acorn's only daughter in the Acorn Family: Sally Alicia Acorn. The Fighters are known a lot to keep Mobius alive and well after countless campaigns against Dr. Robotnik's SWATbot Army and his minions from other planets. However, Elias and his father were worried that she is still hanging around with the malcontent against royalty. Although Sally doesn't acknowledge it, but the people in the kingdom believed that he has no right going around being all speedy, full of sound, light, and trying to impress Sally. What they're referring to is the Fastest Thing Alive, Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic, who has been the co-leader of the Fighters, has been lately a little bit sturdy, despite having to go a year without battling Robotnik. He believes now that Robotnik has given up and decided to leave this planet. Well, we'll just have to see about that. On that afternoon, Sonic, in his interest, decided to have his spins of running around, trying to do something to kill off time before the night falls upon the village. Even though he gets the fame and glory as the Fastest Thing Alive, we focus on the Freedom Fighters' bravest warrior of them all: Miles "Tails" Prower. Since the arrival of the Fighters, back then Tails was a war orphan, who lost his parents during the "Siege of Qutum." The parents were the only fatalities that happened on that night, the rest of the population were only injured from the fight. Despite the death of his parents, he was taken in by Sonic, and when he turned 9, he became a Freedom Fighter and soon, he helped his team through countless victories with his favorite hobby: Aviation Mechanics. Today, he is 14-years-old and is also a smart cookie of the bunch. At age 8, he was schooled by the former military officer of the Royal Military, Antoine D'Coolette, and also a member of the team. Despite Antoine's bone-headed and strict attitude with a flaw English interpretation through his French-speaking terms, Tails is the only member to have a well-advanced education and graduated with a 5.0 GPA, earning Maxima Cum Laude and is bounded to go into higher education someday. But would he do it? On that day, Tails was sleeping near a birch tree, with a book over his head, being tired after reading three books to cover his day, when his teacher, Antoine, came up to him, and gave him a light tap on his shoes. He said to Tails:

"Hey, Foks-Boi. U azleeps?"

Tails, a tad bit frightened by the voice of Antoine, said to him:

"Huh, huh, what, where? Oh. My apologies, Antoine. I guess I got burned out on reading a lot of books just to kill a day's worth without thinking of getting fresh air. I think I have been overdoing it after I graduated."

"Vel, Tails, u no zat dis is za yeer hundre of the Yeer of Mobius. U zuuld bee relakshing on til zee dee u git to goo to zee college. Beesides, Amy iz vaiting for u at zee table for zom Limo-Aid. Kum on, u deezerved it."

Suddenly, out of the blue, Sonic takes a hard break after his running, but takes a smash dive onto Antoine, toppling him on the ground hard. Sonic then said after he stopped:

"Hey, hey, buddy! Looks like you finally woke up from your power nap, huh?"

"Yeah, just a power nap would give me more energy, Sonic," said Tails as he high fives his best friend Sonic.

"Say, Ant," said Sonic to Antoine. "Looks like you need a power nap after crashing down on the ground, huh?"

"Oh, give mee a fukin' breek!" shouted Antoine. "I do not needs a power nape! Beesides, ven ah u gooin' to vach ur dam vay? I heeve kuuld been keeled!"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, Ant," said Sonic. "It was just an accident. Besides, I just need some time running around. Besides, Amy is waiting for us for some lemonade. You don't mind if I take'em there, huh?"

"Vatever u zei," responded Antoine. "Beesides, I heeve noot goot ene luv vit l'amour Bunnie. Vat a deek dat Zonik is! Cooreekshon, hee iz a peethetik cooksuker."

Sonic, couldn't understand what the hell Antoine is saying, gets Tails' books and heads off to get some lemonade with Amy Rose. Inside the homestead of the Freedom Fighters, Sally, the leader of the team, was also taking a nap, but had a long night while helping the weapons mechanic, Rotor Boomer, discarding all of the old mechanical items and machineries to the local scrap heap in order to make room for a control station and a new table in order to give Rotor more space for his latest inventions. As she was minutes away from waking up, her dashboard, named NICHOLE, gave a small alarm to Sally and she eventually wakes up to see what was going on. Sally grabbed NICHOLE and said:

"NICHOLE, what is it that you got me up abruptly?"

NICHOLE then said to Sally:

"A Message From Rotor Boomer: Please Come To The Control Panel At Once. Unidentified Plane Awaiting Permission To Land."

"An Unidentified Plane?" said Sally. "Hmm, odd-balled. Whatever it is, I hope it's not an enemy plane. Confirmed, NICHOLE. I'll be over there."

Within moments, Sally quickly gets her Blue Velvet Vest on and heads quickly to Rotor's Facility to find this unidentified plane flying around Mobius. When she arrived at Rotor's Facility, she sees the unidentified plane shown on the big screen along with the spotter showing the direction of where the plane is going...or circling. Sally then said to Rotor:

"What's the status on this plane, Rotor?"

"Well," started Rotor, "Concerning to the recent restriction of a "No Fly" Zone, all I have to say is that it's just a very normal plane, decked in Red and has a design very similar to Tails' recent plane invention: The Tornado. However, I can't quite put my eye over that insignia that the tail of the plane has. I'm stumped."

Sally, seeing that the plane is not a threat, but still worried about the insignia, said to the plane on PA:

"Attention, pilot. Respond to me immediately. You're currently in the "No Fly" Zone. I like to ask who you are and what your reason to land on Knothole is."

Then, the pilot of the red plane responded on the aviator PA and said:

"To Sally, I have to apologize for infiltrating by mistake, but I have a personal invitation for both Sonic The Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, and...hope he's here, Knuckles The Echidna. These are personal invitations sent to Lordess Tikal of the Angel Islands."

Suddenly, Knuckles, who was underground, looking for some hidden artifacts, mostly copper and white crystals, went up for some air and heard the person's voice. From there, he immediately said to himself:

"That...That voice. That has got to be...Oh, my. Julie. Julie-Su."

"Ah, now I get it!" said Rotor with excitement. "The insignia. The neckband of Lordess Tikal, the queen of the Angel Islands. Shall we proceed?"

"Of course," said Sally with a smile as she tells the pilot on the PA. "This is Sally Acorn. You are permitted to land."

Then, the red plane took a turn-around and began descending to the ground to make the landing process. However, the propeller on the front side was too strong for Antoine, Sonic, Tails, and Amy. Amy, silent at first, suddenly said:

"DAMN IT! THAT PROPELLER IS TO FUCKING STRONG!"

But after seconds of the strong propeller wind, it began to stop. Antoine, so infuriated that he got decked to the ground by the propeller wind, angrily said:

"U FUKIN' KOK SAKKA! VACH VER U GUUIN!"

Suddenly, the plane finally stops the engines and suddenly, the pilot comes out of the cockpit, decked out in a Tribal Pilot Suit, identifying herself to be with the Tribe of the Angel Islands. Knuckles, very weary that there's a chance that it could be Julie-Su, the person he strongly fell in love with, decides to go check on the plane and its pilot. He called on Sally via his radio phone and said:

"Sally, tell Sonic, Tails, and Amy to stay put. I'll go check out the plane and its pilot."

"Roger," said Sally on the radio phone. Within moments, he reached out to the plane where it landed almost en route through the Ring Lake, but didn't have a tire go into the water. Knuckles, taking a deep breath, call out the pilot and said:

"Hello there, fellow pilot. I see that you're here to deliver an invitation for the three people, am I right? Don't be scared. We allow visitors here in Knothole Village. Just tell me who you are and we'll talk with Sally Acorn, alright?"

"K...Knuckles," said the pilot softly who immediately takes off her helmet. Within moments, Knuckles froze in stunned silence and glee as he sees the face of his once true love. He said:

"Oh...my...God... It's really you. After five years that we got torn apart after the Akam Diamond War, you're still here to this day. Julie-Su."

"Knuckles," said the teary-eyed Julie-Su. "What a big surprise...to see you on such notice."

Soon, the two echidnas immediately bonded with each other and held a tight hug for more than one minute, each shedding tears to their eyes. Finally, Knuckles said to Julie-Su:

"My Goodness. What brings a girl that I have loved for so long to come over here to Mobius on such notice?"

While that was happening over there at the plane sight, Amy, Sonic, Antoine, along with his lover, Bunnie Rabbot, and Tails are currently enjoying a splash of lemonade, made by Amy Rose, while waiting for the visitor to come. Sonic, very flabbergasted that Tails is still reading his books, took a small gander at the three previous books he read and said in disgust:

"What the fuck? Thomas Jefferson? History of the Aztecs? Zoology? Good grief, Tails, don't you ever give up on reading these books? They seemed to be the most boring books I have ever seen."

"Do you have a problem with that, Sonic?" said Tails. "They are just books for historical reasons, not for more GPA gain. Besides, this is the last book before I call it quits so I can enjoy the Spring Zephyr before March. As of this point, I am checking out this book known for weird symbols, obnoxious rituals, especially deities from different religions."

"Really?" said Sonic. "No shit. (Grabs Tails' last book entitled "Beliefs: Positive And/Or Negative") Hmm. Well I'll be a motherfucker. This is pretty interesting stuff about the different beliefs around the world, especially when there are different regions around Mobius that has a..."

Before he continued on, he turned the page and spots some pretty descriptive reading over Satanism, and saw something that has a connection to a prophecy that the Freedom Fighters had yet to find out. He read:

"The only way Mobian Satanists would bring in a prophecy that brings out the Black Light through an extra-terrestrial planet if by any chances a kingdom ordained by heaven has been decimated. It will then establish a society where everything is evil and good is outlawed. This dark light will then implement the number six as its year, in accordance with the mark of the beast, and proclaim it, without warning, the Year of Wrath. Heh. Year of Wrath. Dark Prophet. Pathetic."

He then threw the book away in a garbage bin, and scolded Tails by saying:

"Tails, this is one good damn reason I don't want you to end up with a fistful of fucking bullshit stuffed into your head from that book. What happens if you ended up as a Mobian Satanist, then what's going to happen next? Huh? I like to hear that! Try me!"

"Hey, hey, calm down, shugs," said Bunnie Rabbott with that southern accent voice. "It's just nothing but detailed information about what it is all about. Besides, sometimes prophecies that they believe do not come true. Tails needs to know a little bit so he won't end up as one. All he needs is a little knowledge so he will know what not to side on. Remember, Sonic. He's one of the bravest, and most honorable of the Freedom Fighters. Ease off on him for once."

Sonic, feeling that he may have scared a little bit off on Tails, decided to cut the conversation and went back to drinking lemonade, but soon, Knuckles immediately came back with Julie-Su and the invitation sent by Lordess Tikal and called in Sally Acorn to meet the visitor. However, Sonic was beginning to being pressed for time and said to himself silently:

"I wish this pink bitch would hurry up so we can go see Tikal in the Angel Islands. Why doesn't she just live here so she can have more time fucking Knuckles' brains out? Jesus tapdancin' Christ."

"It's a pleasure to meet a visitor from the Angel Islands on such short notice," said Rotor as he shakes hands in honor with Julie-Su. "I thought we would never meet new people from the tribes of the Angel Islands, but it's a treat."

Julie, in response, said:

"Thanks a lot, Mr. Boomer. It's a big pleasure to meeting the Freedom Fighters for the first time, especially seeing my long lost love Knuckles since that bad battle in the Polish Region of Mobius. But listen, there's no time to waste. Tikal is waiting for Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles so I need them right away."

"About fuckin' time, sheesh!" angrily said Sonic as he finally gets onto the plane while impatiently saying to everyone:

"I'm waiting..."

"Oh, Sonic," said Sally in embarrassment. "Something's eating up that hedgehog of mine."

"Should we be on our way, Ms. Su?" politely said Tails. "I can pilot the plane if you ended up getting tired from arriving here."

"Oh, thank you, God," said Julie in excitation. "I need to get some rest after piloting my heavy plane of mines. Let's get going then."

Within moments, Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, and Julie-Su got up in the sky by way of using F-Power Vernia Engines and headed quickly to the skies in order to arrive at the Angel Islands. Sally, looking at the skies with the plane disappearing from the cover of the skies, said to Bunnie:

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with that hedgehog of mine, but he needs to straighten up his goddamn mind or otherwise he's going to get a fistful onto his groin."

"Well, hon," said Bunnie, "That could be the only answer if he doesn't stop actin' rude for once. That hedgehog must've changed after going through a year without any battles. Something's got to give."

"Try busting up his head with a wrench," said Rotor. "That'll straighten him out. I am getting tired of his fuckin' bitching every day. If he wants war, I suggest trying to enlist to the Royal Military. But I doubt it King Acorn would let him in, on account of his attitude. War hungry, hah, that'll kill him in the long running."

Rotor, telling it like it is, immediately takes a gulp of lemonade and immediately heads back to his facility to work up on scud missiles, should there be a threat on Mobius by Dr. Robotnik. Within a flash of light, five minutes passed and the heroes, along with Julie-Su, arrived at the Angel Islands, one of the few but rare floating islands homed to an echidna species that is protected under their matriarch and crowned deity, Tikal. Tails then said while piloting the plane:

"Oh, my. The Angel Islands. I can't believe that this is my first time to enter a very rare floating island, not since the day I was born in Mobius."

"Well, Mr. Prower," said Julie-Su, "This should be a treat for you since all of the inhabitants are willing to meet you while meeting up with the Lordess of the Islands. However, don't expect a welcoming committee. This meeting is crucial, so make sure to be respectful towards the Lordess."

Sonic, quietly ends up mocking Julie-Su by saying:

"Make sure to be respectful towards the Lordess. I'll give something to the Lordess...if she bores the shit out of me."

Finally, they managed to land the plane onto a nearest empty spot in order not to cause some commotion on the strong wind propeller of the plane. After the plane stopped, the four immediately stepped out of the plane, and within moments, spotted Lordess Tikal's Priestess, coming over to greet the guest. The priestess, Lupe Silverwolf, said after approaching Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Julie:

"Fellow guests of the Mobian Sanctuary called Knothole, I have come forth to welcome you to the Angel Islands, sanctuary of all beautiful sceneries and home to our living Lordess. I have sent Julie-Su by orders of Tikal to bring you here for a meeting of great importance. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lordess Tikal's priestess, Lupe Silverwolf. And I take it that these are the warriors of the Freedom Fighters, huh?"

"You bet our sweet buns we are," said Sonic rudely. "I am your number one hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, the Fastest Thing Alive."

Lupe, in disgust, said:

"We know that, Sonic. Knuckles knows how to track speed shoe tracks when he sees one. Hmm. Well, hello here. (Approaches to Tails) you must be the young warrior who is the bravest of them all, huh?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Tails nervously. "My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me by Tails. I am the only person who was orphaned during a war that killed my parents gravely, but taken in by Sonic when the Freedom Fighters were formed in 95 A.M."

Lupe, noticing that Tails ended up saying 95 A.M., the reference to the Year of Mobius, responded by saying:

"Hmm, well, young one, you're about to be shocked about the name "Year of Mobius." But it's not my job to tell you what happened on December 31st. Come, we must make our way to Tikal's Sanctuary to talk about the situation immediately. Follow."

Tails, thought to himself to what happened during the celebration of Anno Mobiae 100, starts to get worried about it but as a strong, young kitsune, he must stay strong for the Lordess of the Angel Islands. They arrived at Tikal's Sanctuary, but noticed that there is no huge building in the Islands, just with manually-operated double doors. Lupe, without hesitance, shouted to the guards:

"Open up in the name of the Lordess!"

The door opens up, and then, the trio noticed a large amount of art, surrounding the walls of the sanctuary. Unlike the designs of Ancient Egypt, the sanctuary depicts many prophecies since the formation of the Islands, ranging from birth, teachings, wars, deaths, bearer of light, and so on. Lupe then leads the trio straight towards the throne room where the Lordess is awaiting the trio to hear the situation. Finally, they entered Lordess Tikal's room, the largest room of her protected sanctuary, with two protected guards with her, and her throne room is surrounded by luscious foliage, beautiful art, and an array of flora arranged in Lordess Tikal's favor. Tails, shocked and awe, said to himself:

"My God, that has to be the most beautiful throne room I have seen in my entire life. Yet, all these artworks...kind of remind me something about the depictions also used in Egyptian and Aztec art."

"My Lordess," started Lupe, "Here are the visitors from Knothole, Mobius that you've sent in for this critical meeting. Allow me to present to you: Sonic the Hedgehog and his companion, Miles "Tails" Prower."

Then, the Lordess gets up from her throne and approaches to the trio, and said to them:

"Greetings, my faithful companions. I was beginning to worry that you two weren't going to be able to make it. But thank goodness you're here so we can get on to business. Before I begin, do you know anything that has happened around the planet Mobius since the start of the New Year?"

"Hmm, don't ask me," said Sonic. "The New Year was pretty plain boring for me."

"Uh, okay?" said Tikal, but then notices Tails is about to speak. Tails said:

"Well, my night on New Years was a good one. Managed to keep the Freedom Fighters Robotnik-free and without bloodshed for the past year. But, I need to ask, your Highness. Why are you so concerned about Anno Mobiae 100?"

Tikal then drops the ball and said to her visitors:

"Well, my young warrior, I had a prediction told to my fellow Echidnians on December 31, 24 hours before the New Year, that there was a prophecy so vile, dark, violent, and full of egregious hate, planning to crash onto Mobius in a form of a comet, also known as the Dark Scourge. If the Dark Prophet made it to Mobius without any harm, he would bring a squadron full of robots and someday enter the Kingdom and try to destroy it in order to bring all civilians into a totalitarian dictatorship. (Sighs) my prediction came true. The Dark Prophet came to the kingdom and took the lives of 20,000 civilians, execution style, while the remaining 5,000 were sent to Robotropolis to either submit to Roboticization...or face death. But not only that, we have some tragic news concerning the Acorn Family. Prince Elias Acorn, the youngest third son, is nowhere to be found. We don't know whether or not he was drowned to death in Vicex, or sent to Robotropolis to be a prisoner. Balthazar, the king that abdicated the throne for his brother to be king, ended up escaping the carnage and I heard he is hiding in Płod, near the Polish Region of Mobius, with Father Acorn's two sons: Florence and Max II. But... speaking of Father King Acorn... Promise me you won't tell this to Sally Acorn because telling her would make her panic."

"Oh, shit," silently said Knuckles as he remembered something. "How can I be so forgetful? I forgot to give Sally the Royal Edict from her father. Crap!"

"If it is something that has to do with His Royal Majesty," said Tails, "Then cross my heart and hope to die that I will not lay a sound to Sally Acorn."

Tikal, knowing that Tails is a polite young fox waiting to hear the truth, finally said to them:

"Well, my fellow warriors...Mobius have endured its first regicide in one hundred years. I am afraid that King Maximilian Acorn...has been killed by the Dark Prophet."

Julie-Su, so shocked that the patriarch of the kingdom has been killed, said to herself in tears:

"Oh...My...God... How did this happen? King Acorn was only 80 years old and falling ill due to his health problems. That's impossible."

"My God," said Tails in somber. "So Mobius is in limbo after this Dark Prophet assassinated the royal patriarch of the Kingdom. Without a king to rule, this prophet can turn Mobius into a dark society full of corruption and tyranny. Not only that...the planet can be turned into a robot army without warning. I see. You didn't predict that it was Dr. Robotnik, is it, your Highness?"

"No, Tails," said Tikal, "This time it wasn't Robotnik. It had to be a beta-model of Metal Sonic, only that his Greek Symbol is known to be as Omega."

"Omega?" questioned Sonic. "It can't be. Metal Sonic was the first model from Robotnik. An Alpha Model. Unless he is called by a Romantic Name?"

"You hit the nail on the head, Sonic," said Tails. "Last in Spanish means ultima, as in Última Impresión. I get it now. Ultima Sonic. So...he's the new threat to Mobius, huh? But I have to ask now, Lordess Tikal. How can we stop this evil prophet from taking over Mobius?"

Suddenly, Tikal gives Tails a paper with full details about the evil prophet and who was he made from, and said to him:

"You'll be the one answering that question, young one. I need someone who is brave, intelligent, and can tolerate pain and suffering in order to fend off against Ultima and his minions. You have been chosen by orders of the Order of the Celestial Light to lead your Freedom Fighters into a battle of epic proportions and savior of all Mobius, however this will be tough. You'll need to think this thoroughly, plan your attack, and if you choose wisely, there's a chance you can restore the Acorn Kingdom, all the civilians that were roboticized, and hopefully, bring back peace and unity...on Mobius. We must put an end to the early stages of Anno Irae 6. Will you accept this duty, Miles "Tails" Prower?"

Tails, holding a paper that will someday fulfill the responsibilities as the Chosen Warrior to fight off Ultima's Reign of Terror, said to Tikal:

"If it means to someday find Elias Acorn and bring him back as king of the Kingdom of Mobius, then it shall be done. I will accept the proclamation."

Within moments, Tikal immediately embraces Tails with a tight hug, thanking him for accepting his duties, feeling that someday he will lead Mobius back to peace. Sonic, on the other hand:

"Oh, thank the Lord this fucking conversation is over with. I'm about ready to jack off."

Suddenly, Knuckles grabbed Sonic by his neck and said angrily but nearly tone-deafed:

"Hey, just hold up a minute here, Sonic! What the fuck is wrong with you? Now you want to go back to Mobius and just jack off until we come up with a plan? You're violating protocol to the Lordess of the Islands!"

"Oh, hush up, Knucks," said Sonic. "I was just joking about the jack off comment. I meant to get going. You guys can go back on a plane. I'm out of here!"

Sonic then speeds out of the chambers and mysteriously disappears by a flash of light back to Mobius, leaving out only Knuckles and Tails. Tails then said to Tikal:

"I am not going to ask about Sonic right now. Best is not to get into an argument. Well, anyway, we will be on our way back to Mobius. I am sure Julie-Su will like to stay with the Fighters someday. Sally will be most impressive to have someone help around."

"I don't mind," said Tikal. "I have planned to recall Vali-Su to take her place so she can begin her year-long rest. But anyway, Tails, don't let me down with the war. Good Luck."

Finally, Tails immediately bowed to Tikal to follow protocol and tells Knuckles and Julie that he's ready to head straight back to Mobius to get started on his plans of attack against Ultima Sonic. Lupe then said to Tikal after they left:

"Judgment call on your part, Lordess Tikal. Do you think young Tails Prower can do the job as the Chosen Warrior?"

"It's our only chance to save Mobius from pending damnation," said Tikal. "He's our only hope to bring the Mobian World back to peace and restore the kingdom that has been damaged severely at the hands of that metallic devil."

After their discussion about Tails, they decided to get some fresh air by getting out of the throne room. However, just before they were about to get going, Lupe spotted some red substance spilling through the stairway. Lupe then said to Tikal:

"Lordess, I spotted some red liquid spilling near the stairway. And...it smells like alkaline."

"Red liquid?" said Tikal. "And the smell of... (Starts to feel a sting of pain) Oh, my... THE GUARDS!"

Within a heartbeat, Lupe and Tikal immediately went into the hallway, and in shock, sees five guards, disemboweled from out of nowhere, with their blood spilt onto the murals decorated on the walls. But not only that, they spotted on of the guards' chest that got carved into a shape of an inverted star, signifying that there's an incoming threat towards the Angel Islands. Tikal, stunned and shocked after seeing her guards killed violently, said:

"Who...Who could've done this to my fellow guardians?"

Then, from behind, a shadow immediately impales Tikal's hips, spewing her blood onto the Mural of Death, the sixth wall straight to the middle. Lupe, stunned that her Lordess has been stabbed by the mysterious shadow, tries to expose the shadow with her Scepter, but the shadow immediately opens the Void and pushes her inside, making her scream:

"LOOORRRDDESSSS!"

Finally, after the echoes have faded from Lupe being vanished to the Void, the palace became silent. Blood was spilt onto the floors, onto the ceilings, and finally, onto the walls. As for Lordess Tikal, she is being held still impaled by the sharp fangs of this dark shadow, but his eyes were brighten in red, knowing that from the shadow it had to be one thing... Ultima Sonic.

- Author's Notes -

The Siege of Qutum was a campaign to seize the riches of every person very wealthy in Qutum, near the capital of Płod (Ph-wo-dh), the Polish Region of Mobius. Robotnik was on its way to kill Rob'O The Hedge in Płod, but he escaped. Tails' parents were the only two civilians to be brutally murdered by Robotnik but the siege was a disaster to Robotnik. He didn't get any riches at all. Tails was the only child of the civilians to be war orphaned. Tails was born on October 5, 85 A.M.

Tails, in this series, is the only member to hold the Maxima Cum Laude recognition after being schooled by Antoine when he was taken in by Sonic, being well educated and with good reason. He plans to become an advanced Aviation Technician.

Akamyszyński (Ah-Kah-Mee-Shi-nyi-shkih), shortened to Akam, was a small city in the Polish Reign that was devastated by a war for the forbidden Black Diamonds, tracing connections to the Blood Diamonds in Sierra Leone. Julie-Su, Knuckles' long lost love, called this war as the most gruesome ever. All civilians were killed and all the diamonds were taken away. The city is right now deserted.

You noticed Sonic's recent rudeness towards royalty and deity in the series? You will find out what the breaking point is going to be. His attitude changed from free spirited to being very rude due to the year-long reign of no wars.

All through the series, Antoine will end up talking funny due to his French accent.

Vali-Su is one of the members of the Guardians taking care of Lordess Tikal. Although the surname is -Su, she is not related to Julie-Su.


	3. Spretae Vero Occultum

Sonic the Hedgehog - The Apocalypse of Ultima Sonic

Episode Three: Spretae Vero Occultum

_**"Hidden Truths will be Hurtful"**_

(Echoes from the footsteps of a deranged soldier walking around Pike Alley)

Pike Alley. Once home to beautiful flora and fauna, a wide range of organic fruits and vegetables planted by farmers, and the birthplace of Freedom Fighter Bunnie Rabbot, now reduced to a barren wasteland after Ultima Sonic came to the city unexpectedly and engulfed the village with fire, causing all the civilians to end up burned to death. Ultima's Genocidal Plan has been his best, but what he doesn't know is that killing more people don't mean his army will still be waiting in the wings. He wants to have two million robotic army members in order to engage in a bloody campaign against the Freedom Fighters and hopefully kill its main leader. However, at this time, some estranged solider from nowhere around Mobius is just looking around, banging his chain-linked boots and wielding his double gun barrels, looking for a life form to destroy. Hidden as a shadow silhouette, we don't know what he is looking for, but we will give you this only sole hint of who this malcontent is: Executive Producer of a former superstar. That is all. But you can say that he once became a good person, had a good love life, then came the day he betrayed his fellow Mobians and decided to live as a wanderer looking for murder. As of this time, we don't know. At the quiet yet rainy day on January 2nd, Anno Irae 6 (Anno Mobiae 100 at Knothole), Sally Acorn, getting out of the shower from a make-shift bath site near the Tropical Trees, makes her way towards her hut, getting ready to start the day despite the weather by joining the companions to breakfast and further discussing the ongoing future for the Freedom Fighters. Lately, she had a better night sleep since Sonic has been sleeping near the same site where Tails had his power nap: the birch tree. Seems to me Sally had a thought that Sonic didn't want to argue over his insinuating attitude yesterday towards the Lordess of the Angel Islands. But, seeing that Sonic hasn't been bothering Sally lately and letting her be, Sally is starting to think about him, missing her hedgehog in her room, telling naughty stories and trying to storm up a romantic session after a hard day's work. She said to herself while seeing the rain:

"Man, I wish my blue hedgehog would come back to me. I think he has punished himself enough to render my decision to get back to my side. (Giggles) I would love to put whipped cream onto that Blue Boy's Rampant Rod and suck it dry till he has enough. Maybe I'll extend his appetite when breakfast is ready."

Suddenly, the white lights near The Freedom Fighter Lodge indicated that breakfast was ready to be served. Sally, wasting no time for a voracious appetite, heads quickly to the lodge to get something to eat. While that was happening, back in Tails' hut, Tails has been studying the dossier that Lordess Tikal has gave to him in order to come up with a strategy war plan when they go against Ultima Sonic's Army. However, he has a problem. Even though Tails is a MCL (Maxima Cum Laude) in his education, he is not a very good planner. Tails has a tendency to get things into the wrong way, and he still remembers the day that he doesn't want to repeat towards his friends, nor Amy Rose, who as of this moment, has personal affections with Tails. However, he's overcoming stress after finding out that King Acorn has been assassinated and the kingdom destroyed. Teary and angry, he is hoping that he won't break the promise of not telling this tragic event to Sally. Finally, he decided to take a breather and head straight to the lodge to get some breakfast. Sonic, who finally got up and feeling the rain drops hitting towards his blue skin, decided to take cover and joined the fighters at the lodge. Inside the lodge, Rotor and Antoine, two cooks, has prompted a smorgasbord full of delicious breakfast items ranging from Eggs Benedict to flapjacks around the world, and a wide array of exotic fruits and drinks to quench the thirst of a strong warrior. However, Antoine is a tad bit disappointed about one thing he wanted. He said:

"Godz damiit. I heeve creeted deez vondavuul breekfist for dee Freedom Fighters, yit I deedent meeke my feevoreete tip of omelet: Omelette d'Fromage."

"I know how hard it is to get used to a simple Cheese Omelet, Ant," said Rotor as he puts back on his yellow mechanic hat, "But sometimes you need to get the best of yourself and try something different to stuff your eggs. You know, there's a type of dish you can try on our next breakfast outing and it involves my family's special dish. When I was living in Iceland seven years ago, my family cooked up a special egg dish made of salt-cured ham, bacon, turkey, chicken, Hen of the Wood mushrooms, sautéed onions, Tabasco sauce, and top it all off: fresh gouda cheese."

"Sacre Bleu," said Antoine as his stomach growls in delight. "Dat is aloot of ingreedeents, yit so deleechous. Vat is eet koled?"

"Just a simple name for a dish since we were living in Hvolsvollur," said Rotor. "We called it Veislu: The Feast."

Antoine, so confused yet so hungry over Rotor's recipe for a scrumptious egg dish, quickly writes all the ingredients down and stashes it in his apron while hanging it up, getting ready for the feast.

Back outside, the rest of the Freedom Fighters were quickly heading towards the lodge to avoid getting wet, but for Amy Rose, rain is her niche and she rather walk slowly with an umbrella than running like hell to get something to eat. However, as she was joining Bunnie for the walk, she then notices Tails walking towards to the lodge. She shouted out a hello to Tails, but then she notices Tails not turning around and waving hello to her. She sees Tails' face, so tired after reading the dossier for fifteen hours and studying it carefully, but also silent because if he fouls up, there's a chance he could ruin the chance to get rid of Ultima Sonic and his minions. Amy said to Bunnie:

"My goodness. I never had seen Tails Prower acting like this before. I don't think he had a good night's rest from yesterday. Not only that, he feels so lonely and angry. Do you think it has to do with Sonic's attitude lately?"

"I haven't had a shout of a doubt, hon," said Bunnie. "It seems to me he looks so lonely, yet so fragile in his own soul. Something's been bothering him lately. I think he misses someone right now. Poor baby. Maybe he'll feel better when he eats something today. Come, sugah."

Amy, so worried that Tails is so lonely yet angry about something, decides that the only way she can help Tails is by talking to him, one-by-one. Her sweetened innocence is what she wants to put on Tails' soul to make him feel better. An hour has passed and the Freedom Fighters have managed to get a lot of good heart and soul over their food they ate and discussing the future of the Freedom Fighters since 100 A.M. has passed, despite being 6 A.I. from the damaged cities during Ultima's recent reign of terror. So far, Tails has been a tad bit better after getting a much good breakfast and hopefully take a half-day off before going back into the dossier report. Sally, feeling 100% better from her recent sleep and letting have the bed to herself, said to the Fighters:

"Well, guys, since the year 100 of the Year of Mobius have started, all I got to say is that I am planning to bring in more new Freedom Fighters someday into the fray and hopefully continue to fight for justice, peace, and unity. Is there any suggestions that we can put into this organization?"

"Beats me," said Rotor. "I can use at least one more partner with me and Knuckles in the facility so we can get more machineries up and running. I always like to have an expert mechanic around the house."

"Rotor's got a point," said Knuckles. "Maybe I can take up on some bare-knuckle boxing and maybe get some fighters to learn the way of defending themselves from certain dangers."

"Iv vee keen find cheefs aroond Mobius," started Antoine, "Meebee we ken git a bast away of deeleechous foods from aroond zee oda planeet koled Aasth (Earth). End dey ken get high peenshon (pension) for deer leeveeng."

"Hey, I like Antoine's idea, despite his oddball English," said Bunnie as everyone laughs through her little joke.

"Heh, heh," said Antoine with a sarcastic tone. "Veery fuuny, mon cherie."

"Oh, man, already we're having a day full of laughs and good time," said Sally. "Man, I tell you, if I had my brother Elias and my Father to join us for breakfast, we would sit in this lodge all day and just relax play games, et al."

Just when Sally invoked Elias and King Acorn's name, Tails immediately went into a state of shock and grasped his glass of orange juice, knowing that he cannot blur out the tragedy that happened yesterday. But his mild whimpering got everyone's attention to the stressed kitsune. Bunnie is starting to get worried, as does Antoine, Amy, and Sally. Finally, Tails' grasp onto the glass immediately shatters and sticks onto Tails' bare hands, causing it to bleed severely, and burning due to the acidity of the orange juice. Sonic, noticing Tails' hand bloodied from grasping the glass, said to his buddy:

"Yo, Tails? What's eatin ya, buddy?"

Suddenly, Tails' body was in pain, grasping his arms like he was going numb. Then, he hits the ground, crying dearly in pain because he heard the Acorns' names. Suddenly, everyone was in panic mode because Tails is starting to have some sort of panic attack, feeling that it is getting serious. Amy, shedding tears from seeing his "crush" on the floor in pain, got near Tails' side and said:

"My God. I can't believe this. This is the first time I have never seen Tails go through such a panic attack in his life. (Cuddles Tails quickly to give him comfort) Don't worry, Tails. Don't worry. Amy's here. Don't worry."

"My God," said Sally in shock. "How did I manage to invoke my father and brother's name to get Tails in a state of shock? That's just...just impossible."

Knuckles, knowing of now what happened in the Acorn Kingdom, immediately got up and opened up the drawers to show Sally Acorn the letter and amulet that Knuckles forgot to give just before the attack occurred. Knuckles then said to Sally while everyone was caring for Tails:

"Sally. I think this is the reason why the young fox is panicking now. I forgot to give you this before the New Year started. I don't know what got into me. I went to sleep right after the clock struck midnight. (Sighs) it's a proclamation...from your father."

"My father," said Sally as she begins to read the proclamation. "To Whom It May Concern to the family of the Acorns, Our Royal Majesty, Balthazar, has formally abdicated the throne in order to find its successor. However, my glorious wish beyond the Acorn Kingdom is to bring my youngest and unspoiled daughter, Sally Alicia Acorn, and hopefully with faith, trust, love, and dignity, becomes our new ruler of Mobius. If have by chance no intentions of becoming queen, then I shall have your third brother to ascend to the throne. With all your love, Father M.K. Acorn."

"Sally...the queen of the Acorn Family?" said Julie-Su. "Oh, my, that means we could have royalty along with the Freedom Fighters!"

"Hold your thought, Julie," said Knuckles as he says something to Sally. "Sally, you may want to know why Tails has been stressful, sad, and not only that, angry through his soul. You never heard of Anno Irae?"

"Anno Irae?" questioned Sally. "You mean the Year of Wrath? What has got to do with..."

Within moments, Sally immediately felt a large, painful sting around her body, along with her vision crossing out due to the immense feeling. Suddenly, she said, in fear:

"F...Father...FATHER!" She then runs out of the lodge to get into Tails' plane.

"Sally!" shouted Rotor. "Oh, son of a bitch! I know what's she's going to do! Bunnie, can you follow Sally? She's going to take the Tornado!"

"I know what's she's going to do, sugah," said Bunnie. "And I know the reason why. Mobius just encountered a Regicide in the kingdom!"

Within moments, Bunnie, with all of her might, quickly heads out of the door and catches up with Sally so she can ride with her on the Tornado Plane to the demolished kingdom of Mobius. From there, Sally has finally become aware the outcome of the Acorn Family through one simple quote: Anno Irae. Rotor, sickened through his stomach, took off his hat and said in somber:

"I...I...I cannot believe it. No. And to think...the kingdom wasn't going to be attacked by Robotnik. But it did. Regicide. Robotnik has killed His Royal Majesty King Acorn. Damn him!"

"Zee Keeng... hee iz ded," said Antoine in sadness.

As everyone were beginning to sulk in sadness, Bunnie and Sally were flying quickly to the Acorn Kingdom, where they found out that the vast majority of the kingdom has been completely destroyed, but what Sally and Bunnie don't know is the death toll around the courtyard, which is now stained with the people's blood. When they finally arrived, their stomachs begin to twine in pain as they see the carnage from Ultima's campaign.

"Oh...my...God," said Bunnie in disdain. "So many people dead. All shot in the head point blank. I can't believe that Robotnik would do such a thing at a time like this. My God."

"Jesus Christ," said Sally in vain. "All of these people...poor and rich...executed without reason. I just don't..."

Suddenly, she then sees a hand hanging from the thirteenth step of the throne courtyard. But when she sees the insignia of the Acorn Family, the face of Richard the Lionhearted, she immediately goes straight to the scene and sees Father King Acorn, who actually when the black screen showed, they felt the shrapnel was going to strike Father Acorn in the head. It did not. But he is in terrible shape after the gun bullets riddled his body, still drenched in his own blood. Sally, so shocked to see her father still breathing but getting closer to death, immediately activated Nichole for a body scan of Father Acorn.

"NICHOLE," said Sally in somber. "Tell me, what's the status of my father?"

"Health In Horrible Shape," said NICHOLE. "Bones Broken In 43 Places. Bullets Inside Him. Pulse Rate: Very Low."

"Oh, My God," said Sally again in somber. "Who could have done this to you, father?"

Then, without warning, Father Acorn slowly rises up his hand and grabs Sally's hand softly, sending shockwaves to her body. Soon, his eyes opened up and sees Sally's face riddled with her tears around her. He then said slowly but surely to Sally:

"S...Sally...my loyal...and honorable daughter...My God...my beautiful daughter..."

"Father," said the teary-eyed Sally. "How did you manage to stay alive after this atrocious attack? This is not like you to survive after what happened to your precious kingdom? Please tell me. Please tell me it has to be the works of that malcontent Dr. Robotnik?"

"My dear," said slowly Father Acorn. "This time...it wasn't...the work of Dr. Robotnik. No...This attack...this atrocious attack...was a work...of a powerful, robotic enemy, destined to create a totalitarian dictatorship through the use of robots. But...he wanted to clear out all residents of Pike Alley, Caledonia, and then, Akam. He has two places left, Zyphyr's Creek and Knothole... and now, he is slowly building up his army of robots to declare war on Mobius. And this time...he's going to show no mercy...on my fellow people..."

"Don't talk fast, father," said Sally while crying. "I don't know who this enemy is, but I'll guarantee you that this enemy will not achieve his dream!"

"I hope not," said Father acorn as he is close from running out of breath, "But my daughter, listen to me... You must do what you must think...is the right choice! Don't let...that...crazy...mal...malcontent...get...into..."

"FATHER!" shouted Sally. But soon, everything was beginning to look gloomy and dark as the heavy rain was approaching, noting that Father Acorn lost his breathing and succumbed to death. Sally, for the first time in her life, has saw a family member dying on her arms, her father on her arms, drenched in his own blood. The patriarch has died, but he never told the whereabouts of Elias Acorn and whether or not he is alive. Bunnie, tears rolling out on her cheeks, knowing that Tails' reaction has sparked panic and chaos to the Freedom Fighters, said to herself in somber:

"So it is true. And to think Anno Irae wasn't going to happen. It did. The king is dead."

Within moments, Sally and Bunnie knew from this point on that it was not Anno Mobiae 100, the celebration of the creation of Mobius, it was now Anno Irae 6, the foundation of Ultima Sonic's rise from Ixis Naugus, the hidden but dangerous warrior that is a bigger threat than Robotnik on Mobius. The rain heavily picked up in Mobius as Sally and Bunnie returned on the Tornado but with King Acorn's body. Normally in Mobian Culture, because of the grounds being difficult to dig holes in for burial grounds, the people would cremate their loved ones in a bonfire. But for the Fighters, it's different. Sally and Bunnie immediately placed King Acorn on a brass table, laying his body down and letting him be soaked into the pure rain until he would be taken away by the Lord Himself from the heavens. From there, Sally, feeling completely bad since her father has died from his initial wounds, immediately leaves the body alone and heads straight back to the lodge with Bunnie on her side. Tails, on the other hand, was being treated for hysteria and cold chills after the invocation of the names of Elias and Father Acorn. Tails, still feeling cold and shaking, gets comfort from Amy Rose, who for once is happy that she gets a chance to comfort the person who has a serious crush on, and hopefully, he will answer back. Sonic, pacing back and forth, worries that Sally will end up being suicidal after finding out the kingdom has been destroyed and her father killed. Somehow, he's beginning to feel sorry for himself because he has been very irrational over royalty and respect and feels that he's the one at fault. Sally then enters the lodge once again, but this time, soaked, wet, and very sad. Sally doesn't know why Tails was panicking but it may have something to do with the meeting with Lordess Tikal of the Angel Islands. Everyone got quiet when Sally came back in, but for Sonic, he immediately approaches to Sally Acorn and said to her:

"Sally? Babe? Are you...going to be...alright?"

But suddenly, Sally immediately turns to Sonic...and then...

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" shouted Sally. She grasps her fist and gives Sonic a hard blow to the face, causing him to smash through the table where Antoine was trying to get the dishes out of the way. All members were in a state of shock when Sally punched Sonic dead on the face, signifying that there could be only one possible reason. Sally then said to Sonic:

"How could you? How could you become a very nice, handsome, well-gifted hedgehog, and then end up turning your back against the Freedom Fighters? I want to know of your damn reason!"

"Reason?" said Sonic as he's trying to get up. "Sally, what in the world has gotten into you...?"

Sally then gives another hard jab, this time, to Sonic's mouth, causing him well enough to bleed through his gums. He said:

"Hey, this is not funny, damn it! Cut the fuck out!"

"Cut the fuck out?" shouted Sally. "Is that all you can say to me after punching you in the face? IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?"

"IF YOU DON'T LIKE WHAT I SAY, THEN WHY DON'T YOU FUCK OFF!" shouted Sonic as he stopped Sally by low-blowing her completely hard, making her wince in pain. Rotor then said while seeing the vile incident:

"Oh, boy, now he has gone and done it! Everyone, intervene now!"

They try to intervene, but Sonic and Sally end up getting into a confrontation, each with a few jabs and a lot of cursing. It seems to me that Sally has finally found out Sonic's true attitude towards the Family of the Acorns and she's trying to stop it once in for all. But for Sonic, he wants to have none of it. Sonic, in a fit of rage, ends up beating Sally hard with quick punches to the stomach, legs, and then, to add controversy to the team, on her face. Sally was quickly being at the short end of the stick due to Sonic's abusive tactics to stop Sally from talking about her father's passing. Finally, the team intervenes and tries to break up the fight, but they end up getting punched hard in the face. Bunnie, tries to stop Sonic's fierce fists, bare-handed, ends up getting grabbed by her top part of her purple tank top and by her metallic torso, and soon, she ends up crashing on Amy and Tails on fierce impact. Bunnie's top got ripped apart, and now she's fighting half-bared and can't help it. But then, after minutes of hard punches, Knuckles came in and within a fit of rage, quickly punches Sonic's groin very hard, causing him to hit the wall pretty hard. But he also made the last punch and gave Sonic a mark he will never get: a cut eyebrow. Knuckles has had it with Sonic's attitude towards everyone, especially the snapped Sally Acorn. Sally, recovering from being taking hard shots on the face, got up and faced Sonic, eye-to-eye, and said something very scathing towards Sonic:

"I knew it all along. First, I took you in as my personal advisor. You then decided to become co-leader of the Freedom Fighters. Then after all these years, we became as one together. Couples to the very end, each sharing our love and passion every time we talked. But, after all these years, you hid such a vile secret to me, no wonder your best buddy ended up falling ill because I said my father's name. So this is the truth. You hated my family after four years we have been together. My father told me about a malcontent in this organization before he died in my hands. I know the reason. It was you! It was you who hated my father all along. You hated my eldest brother Balthazar as well! He's now hiding with my little brother somewhere around Mobius hoping not to get caught. And Elias! My best brother is nowhere to be found, and I backtracked on him for saying bad things about you. I should've listened to him all along. You're no pure leader of this team. YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN A FUCKING BASTARD LOOKING TO SEEK FAME!"

Finally, Sonic just have had enough of Sally's bitching and ends up clipping Sally's left leg, causing her to go down on the ground in pain. Sonic, in a desperate attempt to end the fight quickly, finally said to Sally:

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. What a fucking pity, telling me that I was a fucking bastard looking only for fame because of your father. What a pathetic excuse for a leader. Well, Sally, if you want me to become the malcontent of the Freedom Fighters for life, then I got two fucking words for you: I'm gone! Bitch."

Within moments, Sonic quickly left the lodge in disgrace, hoping not to get into another fight with Sally again. But this confrontation has become a costly one now that the Freedom Fighters are without a co-leader to lead the way with the organization. But here comes more strife for the young two-tailed kitsune. After Bunnie was thrown to the couch like a piece of raw meat, her metallic legs caught Tails in the mouth, causing him to bleed profusely. Amy was also knocked silly, but never shed blood. But seeing that Sonic was abusive and perverted, Bunnie's favorite purple tank was decimated, and considered being the only article of clothing she always wear, she is as of this point, topless and hoping not to scare off Tails Prower once she gets a chance to talk to the scared kitsune. However, returning to Robotropolis, the wandering malcontent, still being as a shadow around the polluted city, has finally struck gold when he spotted a box full of ammunition, bottles of alcohol that hasn't been drank yet, and a vast array of pornographic magazines near a dark corner of Robotropolis. For this dark shadow, he is willing to take these items back home and hopefully, live a life full of evil, riches, and sexuality. However, as he was about to get to the items, five SWATbots spotted the shadow and had their headlights on to have him arrested. One SWATbot said to the shadow:

"Halt. This Is a Heavily-Guarded City. Anyone Who Is Not Roboticized Is A Violation Of RAC 45X. Please Step Forward And Explain Yourself."

Finally, the shadow immediately steps into the light and said to the SWATbot:

"You don't need to point the gun at me, considering that I am no threat to your loyal leader Robotnik. I just came here to claim my prize of the stuff you see on the ground. And besides, the Freedom Fighters will not have a chance to put me on trial for treason and theft since I left those fucking pieces of shit so I won't be bothered by them. Besides, I turned good away and have a black heart of evil. And to prove that I am not part of the Fighters anymore, I shall drop my blood-stained weapons for your sake."

Suddenly, this unknown person dropped his own weapons and showed the SWATbots that he is no enemy to Robotnik. But the SWATbots aren't that dumb. They decided to take him to Robotnik in order to prove that this unknown person, who revealed himself to be a former member of the Freedom Fighters, is not a threat and can join Ultima's army without being roboticized. Speaking of which, we turn our attention to Dr. Robotnik, who as of this time, hasn't been doing much lately since Ultima Sonic destroyed nearly 3/4 of Mobius's cities and villages. He's still got Zyphyr's Creek and his main target Knothole before Ultima goes and claims it. At this point, he's playing a usual game of Darts, but this time, without a dartboard, but something he has done to Snively without killing him for a long time.

"Ah, my little Clucker," said Robotnik holding a sharp and shiny dagger, "I know you're feeling a tad bit bored since the metallic clone of Metal Sonic has did his evil bidding in destroying the Mobian Kingdom and started his reign of terror on Mobius. I have been surprised that he's helping me bring the civilians to my city to get roboticized. Isn't that right... (Throws the dagger under Snively's legs) Snively?"

Snively, who is being used as a dartboard but with target scores in order not to get nicked or killed, said to Robotnik weakly:

"Y..ye...yes sir. I am sure... (gulps) that once we get him a chance to join our side, we can become... (sees the dagger hit almost near Snively's scalp, but doesn't cut it)"

"Become as one, Snively?" said Robotnik. "That depends on whether or not he's game in helping us achieve the ultimate prize. But I am sure he also wants to eliminate that fierce bastard, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Well, sire," said Snively, "That's a very different story. I don't think he's going after Sonic the Hedgehog, like we always do. Do you know the reason why he destroyed the kingdom?"

"Hmm, I don't know," said Robotnik. "Maybe because he wanted the patriarch to be killed without reason? Or maybe he wants to be king of all Mobius?"

"You jackass!" shouted Snively. "He's looking forward to kill King Acorn's youngest daughter Sally!"

Suddenly, Robotnik has his eyes widen as he finds out that Ultima Sonic is only going for Sally Acorn and not Sonic the Hedgehog. He then hears Snively's remaining conversation:

"I think I know the reason why Ultima is going for Sally Acorn. Ixis Naugus has plans to use Sally's blood after Ultima plans to kill her in order to create an antithesis of the Acorn Family. Not only that, when he's done draining out Sally's blood, he will then go after the strongest warrior of them all: Tails Prower."

"Hmm," begin Robotnik, "Tails Prower and Sally Acorn. Interesting. You make a very good point about Ultima's plans to murder Sally Acorn, and then go for the young kitsune. So after all of these years of trying to kill that fucking bastard, we got an ally who has a plan quicker than a hedgehog. Man, that Ixis knows his true senses. I should've listened to Ultima's plans and let him do all the dirty work before I have my time with Sally."

But, before he can get to his last dagger, an unknown dagger shoots out of the dark and immediately stabs Snively straight to the heart. Suddenly, without warning, Robotnik spots the metallic warrior from the corner, waiting to see Robotnik's reaction. But Robotnik didn't jump up and shouted bad words against Ultima. Ultima Sonic then said:

"Well, Well, If This Isn't A Big Surpise Here. So You Are Actually Praising Ixis's Actions By Letting Me Do What It Needs To Be Done. That's The True Answer I Have Been Looking For, Robotnik."

"Indeed, Ultima," said Robotnik. "I am glad you are accepting my appraisal for your actions and hopefully start a bloody war against the Freedom Fighters and put them out of our misery. Sounds to me you want to eliminate the Acorn Family instead of the bloody hedgehog."

"And the fucking whore that ruined me for good!" said the unknown warrior who finally throws the last dagger strikes Snively's throat, putting him near death very slowly and very painfully. Finally, he reveals to himself to Robotnik, who is in a state of shock that he was a former Freedom Fighter member. Robotnik said:

"Well I'll be a son of a whore of Babylon. (He then sees the orange-furred mongoose, approaching from a SWATbot who took him to see Robotnik) Another dream comes true for the prophecy. A Freedom Fighter who turned his back on his friends and love life to join in a life of evil and murder. What brings you here to Robotropolis, umm..."

Then, the mysterious wanderer said to Robotnik:

"I go by the full name Amadeus Syclon H. Mongoose. But you can call me by the acronym Ash."

"Ah, yes," said Robotnik. "Ash Mongoose, the former rockstar who kept all of his money after the fallout with his former whore Mina during a dispute in Zyphyr's Creek."

"Master Robotnik," said the SWATbot. "We Spotted This Intruder Who Was Not In Compliance With..."

"I know that, jackass," said Robotnik angrily. "Do you think I'm that blind? I'm letting this be for the moment on. Carry on with your story, Ash."

Suddenly, Ash Mongoose manages to tell his short story on his visit to Robotropolis. He said:

"Hmm. Well, anyway, Robotnik, the reason I have come here is because I have opted to side with evil because of the resulted fallout with my ex-whore Mina M. She kept complaining that I wasn't giving her the share of the money as an executive producer of her singing career. Also, the Fighters didn't like me drinking heavily in front of the young fox named Miles "Tails" Prower, who to me is nothing more than a fucking brat and a pesty cocksucker. I had enough of their "being good" stuff and shit and decided to disobey their mission to rescue Sir Charles and left for my own world of hate and evil. Isn't that the reason why I have bloodstains on my Soviet KK7?"

"Bloodstains on a gun?" said Robotnik. "How did you manage to spill blood on the floor of the Fighters?"

Ash then said in suggestive nature:

"Even though it wasn't loaded, I gave that bitch Mina the old one-two and made her scream in pain while I had the fighters knocked out through a bomb containing Ether Gas."

"Oooh, nasty!" said Robotnik in disdain, but accepting Ash's story.

"I Got To Hand It To Ash Mongoose," started Ultima Sonic. "He Knows How To Make A Woman Suffer. So, Robotnik, I Got One Simple Question Before We Make Any Rash Decisions. I Was Wrong To Doubt You About Your Comments About The Prophecy. If You Shall Let Me Be Joined By You And Let Ash Have The Will Power To Murder The Intended Target, You Shall Be Able To Bring Back Ixis Back To Mobius For Your Coronation As The King Of All Mobius."

Robotnik, so confident that if he succeeds in his mission with Ultima and Ash Mongoose to kill the only daughter of the Acorns and bring back Ixis Naugus back to Mobius, he will become King, said to Ultima:

"Ultima, prepare to get Ash prepped up for a recodification of his body. I shall give him weapons in his arms and legs. Make sure he gets "The Works". Once you're done being prepped, throw my cousin away to the grinder. You got that?"

"I shall not fail you, Lord Robotnik," said Ash as he then bows down to his new master and is escorted by Ultima Sonic to prepare for his new course in life: an evil soul with a pair of metallic body parts. Robotnik is well on its way towards his biggest bloody campaign against Mobius's Freedom Fighters...for years to come. The rain was still pouring in Mobius as members of the Freedom Fighters were back into their huts, still feeling the pain of Sonic's hidden truth and attitude that caused a big ripple effect towards its leadership. Knuckles and Julie-Su ended up rekindling their relationship and is currently taking a nap while holding each other tight, knowing that it's been too long since the Diamond War and have hopes to take it further to the next level. Bunnie Rabbot stayed topless for a while until Julie, with a heart of helping a friend, gave her the Black Vest and Green Nylon printings for Bunnie to wear while trying to get her favorite purple tank fixed. Antoine, still reeling after what Sonic did to her, finally calmed down and took a gulp of his favorite drink, Cal 'Mont du Soquel Cherry Soda, and thinks about the immediate impact on his favorite kitsune, Tails Prower. Bunnie, also worried about the young kitsune, said to Antoine:

"Man, I can't believe I'm thinking about what happened with Tails Prower, especially when I got thrown out like a piece of meat onto Tails' mouth. It's so sad that he is being treated like a nobody when Sonic is around. (Tears flowing into her) oh, Antoine, shugs, I just feel so down because of him. To me, he's like a guardian angel waiting to come to me and heal me with his powers. What should I do before he ends up losing his cool and finds Sonic to kill him?"

"Vel," began Antoine, "On times, mee former students leeks to dreenk a loot of alkeehol to dreen theez zorros dawn. Boot, seenze dis iz a creeteekal seechuachon, u needz a conversation with heem. Doont vorry. Itz ookee, deespeets zom write-weeng fukkers' ideeologee of avoidin' yuung peeple. Listen, I know soom peeple mee dink dat talking to a yuung foks leek Teils iz conseeder peedofeeleea, but dat iz a lie! Heez gunna be feeteen (15) foor Christ's sakes! Heez gunna be leegoh (legal). Ay, but, kum kleen, ma cherie. Vay zo vorreed?"

"I might've hurt him badly, and he got busted up harshly," said the teary Bunnie. "I just wanted to come over there and comfort the poor fellow, even it means to kiss him to heal his wounds. (Sighs) don't be cruel, Antoine, please. I have my reasons to care for the young fox that I know of. You know that everyone loves him as like he was family and friends to us. Sally loves him as a son to him. Rotor loves him like a brother. I even loved him without telling him my feelings, despite him having a huge crush on Mina Mongoose. That could be the reason why the talk with Tikal got him upset. If we didn't tell him about Ash raping Mina with an unloaded Soviet KK7 from left to right at Pike Alley that day, then he would've got violent. (Sighs) Thank God he didn't."

"Hmm," again to Antoine, "Vel, heez goot Emee Rooz (Amy Rose) to com heem dawn, boot hee dooz noot vant haa. Dat is zee problem. He vants Mina, boot Emee vants heem. EEZNT IT DEE REESHON VAY EMEE VANTS HER EENOSHENSE ON TEILS! (Sighs) Zorry. I goot too aut ov hand. U keen go aheed end komfort heem. Hee zuld veel relaxed beecass ov u. Vor mee, I needz a nape."

Bunnie, full of grief but relaxed that Antoine has given the green light to go comfort Tails, decides to head out of her hut and to Tails' so she can do what she wants to do to get it out of her chest. Sometimes Bunnie believes that Antoine is more of a softest member of the fighters despite his inept speaking due to his French culture, but she also feels that if she finally lets it out to Tails about her feelings, Antoine would accept it and let her be around Tails if needed. Come hell or high water, the half-metallic torso rabbit knows that hidden secrets can hurt people, but on times, it's a way to let it out of the bag. Back to the resting place of Father King Acorn, Sally, so heartbroken and discontent that Sonic was indeed a bad omen to the royal family, handles a silent prayer for her father one last time before the heavenly lights bring him to his new sanctuary up in the heavens. Though very silent and her leg being hurt by Sonic's blatant leg chop attack, she thinks about someday promoting the young kitsune to co-leader because of his bravery towards the Fighters and his intelligence during his years of schooling with Antoine. But as of this point, no official word on whether or not Sally will let Tails advance. Back at Knuckles' hut, Julie-Su, reeked in sweat of passion and love with Knuckles after their rampant love session on the bed covers, notices at the window that Bunnie Rabbott is getting closer to meet with Tails Prower to talk with him. Julie, confused that Bunnie is at Tails' hut, said to Knuckles:

"Honey. Dear. Not to break off our session, but I am seeing Bunnie Rabbott at Tails' hut. She is probably going to talk to him."

"Talk to him?" questioned Knuckles as he sees Bunnie Rabbot, feeling scared to talk to the recovering fox. Then he said:

"Oh, boy. I think she's upset at the fact that her metallic legs caused Tails' face to be covered up in blood and she wants to apologize to the young fox. But, to be honest, it's not her fault. Sonic was the one that started the whole damn mess and he decided to dart out to avoid any more disgrace towards the fighters. But, unless she wanted something to get out of her chest, then... Oh, boy, I got a feeling this could be conflicting because Amy has a crush on Tails. Bunnie...is beginning to have those feelings for Tails. That's why she's going to comfort the young fox. I can't believe that Antoine is allowing this to happen. Man, when did he become such a softy to Bunnie?"

"I know of it before," said Julie-Su. "He doesn't mind to continue on as friends if he lets Bunnie do what she wants to do. But, not since the Diamond War, he was very protective. But after that, he was completely fine...despite his English."

"(Sighs) yeah, I thought so," said Knuckles. "I am just wondering how this will affect Tails?"

Finally, Bunnie, still gulping down her shame and nervousness because of her secret crush on Tails, knocks on the door to see if Tails is either asleep or awake. Inside the hut, only one person was in the hut, and this time, there was no Amy Rose around. Miles "Tails" Prower was the only person in the room with him lying down on his bed with a warm damped towel on his head to cure his headache from the recent hit-in-the-face incident during Sonic's fight with Sally. Then, the young kitsune hears the door knocking and said:

"Yes...who is it? If you're Sonic the Hedgehog, you're out of the question!"

"Uh," begin Bunnie. "It's not Sonic, Tails-shugs. It's...Bunnie Rabbot."

Suddenly, Tails then gets a mild rush of blood into his head and got up quickly but still in bed. He then said:

"Oh. I didn't mean to shout, Bunnie. Would you like to come in?"

Bunnie, so fond of Tails' politeness, finally took a deep breath and entered Tails' hut, who she sees the recovering kitsune in shyness but happy that he is recovering. Bunnie said to Tails:

"So...um...oh, how should I say this...How's everything with your head since today's setback, shugs?"

"Well," began Tails, "All I got to say is that the big kick to the face from Sonic's throwing of you towards me and Amy was just going off the back end of his egotistical behavior. So far, I don't have any teeth going loose on me and the bleeding stopped after I got a sanitary medication from the local medic in Knothole."

"Ooh," said Bunnie, who is trying to keep her posture up to Tails. But...

"(Tearing up) Ooh, Tails, I am just so glad you survived the attack that gave you the bloody mouth. I...I...I got so worried about you all day."

"Huh?" said Tails in a state of shock. "Why were you so worried about me, Bunnie? You know that you worry too much about your lover Antoine."

Then, Bunnie lets it go and said to Tails:

"Antoine is now more of a worried person than me, Tails. Antoine was worried about you. He believed that after Sally invoked her brother and the patriarch of the Kingdom of Mobius, you ended up in a panic attack. That panic attack was true because of the recent attack by someone more evil than Dr. Robotnik. He worried that you were going to go nuts after the confrontation between Sonic and Sally, but you were knocked out completely. But I got worried, too, because I just didn't want to lose you if you went berserk. Tails, you must understand this, and please, don't reject this because it's going to cause me to break my heart badly. Tails, the reason I came here is... (gulps) I want to bring my love and warmth towards you while you were recovering before you get back into handling a strategy plan to annihilate the new enemy towards the Fighters."

"Wait a minute," said Tails in a bit of shock. "Bunnie, are you saying that... Oh, Bunnie. Now I know why you're so worried about me. You love me like you wanted to love someone not since a long time ago. Is that true?"

"Y...Yes," said the nervous Bunnie. "I just didn't want to tell it to anyone, especially Sally, because they may think I might end up as a slut. But...Antoine is allowing me to do this because he is one of the greatest role models to you. Antoine is like a father to you. He loves you as a father figure no matter what of his talking and somewhat astringent attitude. Sally loves you too but like a mother to you. On times, she tends to cry in the night wondering if Tails will ever see his family ever again, if by chance the Prower Generation is still alive. But me...even though I am four years older than you, Tails, I had dreams that you were to come and kiss me goodnight while protecting the fighters from harm. It made me blush while seeing you with your warm kiss towards my sweet lips, feeling like it was Amy's sweet innocence. To me, it was like a remedy to get me to sleep, even if Antoine gets up at night to get a sip of his cherry drink. And now, in order to get things out of my neck, I wanted something that I should've done before I met Antoine. (Sighs) Tails, if this is alright with you, and even though you're coming closer to being a man, may I ask this one big favor?"

"Well, sure," said Tails in his acceptance tone. "I will be glad to do you a big favor. Besides, anybody who has a desire to tell the truth deserves the things that have wanted to get in their lifetime."

Blushing and starting to sweat, Bunnie said this to the young kitsune while getting closer to him:

"Just this once, my adorable brave warrior."

With a slow movement, she softly palms her hands on Tails' head, while closing her eyes and taking a deep breath so she could make this well-coordinated. Finally, she gets closer to Tails' lips and then, she gave a long but soft kiss to his lips. Tails, without hesitation, closes his eyes and lets Bunnie do all the work. Suddenly, Tails' blood was rushing through his body, indicating that he is quickly starting to recover from his injury. While the kissing was happening, Amy Rose, who was getting hot tea for Tails, was eavesdropping at the conversation near an open window to find out why Bunnie Rabbot was talking to Tails for. But when she saw Bunnie kissing Tails, out of the blue her happiness turned into grief, sadness, and heartbreak as she believes out of the dock that Bunnie is asking to become Tails' love interest, despite Tails being ten months away from being legal. Amy, shaking up very bad that the kiss was going to tell that Bunnie wants him, has immediately left the hut-side and decided, out of spite, to head to the deepest corners of the forest and look for Sonic the Hedgehog so she can return to Zyphyr's Creek, knowing that she has lost the chance of a lifetime with Tails. Back in the hut, after a minute of a small but deep kiss, Bunnie released the kiss and softly caressed Tails' head, knowing that she got it all out of the way and soon made her happy. She said to the blushing kitsune:

"Thank you very much, Tails, of letting me bring my emotions towards you. No wonder everyone thinks of you as the bravest little man ever. Listen, shugs, I am going to comfort Sally as well because of her father's death. I can come back later if you, you know, want to talk. Okay?"

Within a moment's notice, she twitched her left rabbit ear as a sign of "I'm coming back, baby" so Tails knows that she wants to push it a tad bit further. Suddenly...

"Bunnie...may I do a favor for you, now?"

Then suddenly, Tails went near Bunnie before she got out of the hut and immediately drops a huge kiss to Bunnie Rabbot, but this time, it got very heated. Tails, who never experienced a type of feeling after he encountered his "coming of roses" story, grabbed Bunnie's back and continued to deeply kiss her like it was no tomorrow. Soon, Tails slipped his tongue into Bunnie's mouth, and gave her a Tongue Fight, knowing that Tails is accepting Bunnie's emotional feelings but with more of a reasonable flare. Bunnie, who wanted to back away from the kiss to get fresh air, immediately started to sweat profusely as the French-style kissing is causing Bunnie to feel very horny right out of the bat. But for Bunnie, she may have so much shame in mind, but she wanted to do this to get it off her back. If it was too much, she would've gone completely berserk. However, Tails' body language was going a little too far. He ends up dry thrusting on Bunnie's pelvic area. Bunnie, moaning into Tails' mouth, told him in her mind that she wants to stop and take a break, but her temptation is getting the best of her as they finally crash onto the floor, knowing that their make-out session is weakening their legs. Bunnie, knowing that the vest she got from Julie was going to be taken off by Tails, decides to just take it off and bury Tails' face onto her voluptuous 32C, letting him get every bit of pleasure of playing and sucking around Bunnie's big bust. However, after Tails released his kiss to get a taste of Bunnie's bust, Bunnie lets out a big, orgasmic scream due to the intense sensation, causing one person to jump, which of course has to be the saddened Sally Acorn, but is also curious that it may have to be Bunnie's scream because she never screams that hard before.

Forty-five minutes later...

Forty-five minutes after that crazy make-out session with the healing warrior Tails Prower, Bunnie finally left Tails' hut to go back into her own and get some rest. However, as she was about to leave, Sally Acorn, after near an hour of prayer with her deceased father at his side, spots the reddened Bunnie Rabbott, sweaty, breasts engorged by intense sensation of Tails' caressing and suckling, and without pointing to it, Bunnie's flower was soaked. Even though Bunnie did not, and I repeat, did not get penetrated by Tails Prower, it was still good enough to see her so roughed up after she kissed Tails to heal him up, which caught up to the growing and curious kitsune. Sally, with an eyebrow up and a curious reason, said to herself:

"Is it just me, or did Tails got a big surprise by Bunnie Rabbott. Kind of strange to see Bunnie all reeked in passion and a bit of shame. Unless... (Has the idea) ah, Antoine gave her the talk about Tails being a man within 10 months of his birthday. Lucky kitsune. (She then gives a smile) I think Tails is already being a man of honor, even despite his little experiment with Bunnie."

"Ah, itz a gud ting, Sally," said Antoine has he approaches to Sally. "Beesides, itz me fot dat I deed noot comeeteed to ha needz end sekshual feeleengs. Boot nots to vorry, I'll leet heem go all ze vay ven he toons feeteen."

Sally, not aware that Antoine admitted to his faults because of him not giving Bunnie her needs, agreed with Antoine and within a sign of hope, heads straight to Rotor's facility and hopefully, help around Tails with the plans that he got from Tikal to begin the campaign against Robotnik and his now two new assistants, Ash and Ultima. However, as everything was coming up roses to Tails and Bunnie, Amy Rose, so sad that her crush usurped her for kissing around Bunnie Rabbot, ends up to the deep end of the forest, but still crying after what happened in Knothole Village. She's trying to find the only city yet to be attacked from Robotnik, Zyphyr's Creek, to rekindle with Sonic the Hedgehog. However, just as she was about to rest her feet from running and crying, she immediately ends up being tackled by accident by Sonic, who was also on its way to Zyphyr's Creek. Amy ends up going down hard to the ground while Sonic crashes hard on his face in Mach speeds. When he got up, he turned around and shouted:

"NOT AGAIN, ANT! ARE YOU TRYING TO FUCKING KILL YOUR...Self?"

He then notices Amy on the ground, feeling that she may have been deceived as well. He said:

"Yo, Amy, I know you're trying your best to follow me, but come on, it's too damn childish to follow me like I was your boyfriend. Why don't you go back with the Fucking Fighters for once?"

Amy, closer from crying, said:

"Oh, really, like I am going to find someone else who can take care of me? It's not fair when I had a chance to be Tails' love interest, but it's taken away by some lunatic, robotic, malcontent!"

"Huh?" said Sonic in confusion. "I don't get it, Amy. Are you telling me Tails kicked you out of his life?"

Amy, who knows she wasn't kicked out of Tails' life, then said to Sonic:

"Yes. He kicked me out of his life, after going the full ten yards over that southern hick with a metallic pussy on her torso!"

"Oh, Lord," said Sonic in disdain. "I knew this was going to be. After all these years, Bunnie Rabbot did a horrible thing and had relations with that 14-year-old fox. (Sighs) hard to say he's in love with a pedophile. What a slut she is. Who the fuck does that fucking slut think she is? She will one day end up getting killed by firing squad once that "jumbuck" successor to the throne decides to up the law to 17 as being legal. (Groans in anger) how could you, Tails? How fucking could you? (Sighs) Can I take it you're going to Zyphyr's Creek?"

"Yes, to stay there forever," said Amy who is trying to dry her tears off. "I wasn't going to follow you through. I just wanted a quick way to get there."

"Hmm, good thinking," said Sonic. "I'm just heading there to get some food and supplies. I'm camping out at the Great Lake. It's best for me to let me be when we head to Zyphyr's Creek. Man, can't believe that Bunnie Rabbot did such a thing to soil the name of Mobius."

So disdain at hearing from Amy, albeit a white lie, that Tails ended up "being one of a kind" with Bunnie Rabbot, he allows Amy to hold his hand and take his running straight to Zyphyr's Creek so Amy can return there with her friends, while Sonic will head there for only supplies, then take his stuff straight to the Great Lake to camp out. By the looks of it, so many hidden truths caused too much hurt for the Freedom Fighters. Sally found out that Sonic was only gaining attention and not respecting royalty, which caused a big riff after King Acorn's Death. Tails' emotions caused him to have a steaming make-out session with Bunnie Rabbot, with Antoine's permission. Amy, who wanted Tails badly, leaves the Fighters and joins Sonic to leave Knothole Village and to somewhere to begin anew. Truths can hurt, but will it be enough to give the Freedom Fighters a bad run against the enemies and cause them to die in vain? Only time will tell.

- Author's Notes -

There were many notes about Tails being closer to becoming a man in Knothole. The age of being a legal adult on Mobius is 15 due to King Acorn's third son joining the Royal Order of Richard the Lionhearted, a fraternity in honor of the greatest king of England during Robin Hood's era, on his 15th birthday. However, Antoine D'Coolette believed that the right-wingers wanted to take it to 17 because they believe the low legal age could be a rise in child abuse on Mobius. There hasn't been a single case about it since the rise of the Acorn Family. There are no restrictions, actually, so a person four years younger from a range of 14-18 can be together in Mobius.

The scenery where Tails took it to the floor with Bunnie Rabbot became a fact that Bunnie was never sexually involved with Antoine since their relationship, but since the couples are extremely faithful to each other, they never had a big fight about it. Antoine is 24 (December 1, 76 A.M.) while Bunnie is 19 (Unknown birthdate, but within 81 A.M.). This episode has Antoine admitting to his faults and feels it's best for him to let her be and explore her emotions towards one another.

Akam is a short name that Father Acorn says to refer to the city that was attacked a long time ago since the Diamond War. (See Chapter 2 Author's Notes)

Bunnie Rabbot's part of the body that has not been fully roboticized is her pelvic area, especially her sensitive spot.

Ash Mongoose has a pretty bad history of his attitude. Ash has been an abuser and a washout due to only wanting money during his years as executive producer for the former worldwide singer Mina Mongoose, or Mina M. Ash joined the Fighters in 99 A.M., but during a hostile situation in Robotropolis where Sonic's uncle, Sir Charles, was kidnapped by Snively, he left the team and decided to pursue a life of evil, lust, and murder, but sealed the fate when he raped Mina, after drugging the fighters with an Ether Gas Bomb to put them to sleep, with a Soviet KK7. Consequently, Mina was a virgin back then. He also hates Tails Prower, the brave warrior of the fighters, believing he's nothing more than a brat who wants nothing but attention. He wanted to name himself Amadeus Zyklon-B H., but the capital B would not fit his name well, so he opted for Amadeus Syclon H.

Pronunciation of Zyphyr's Creek (Pronounced Zaaih-phuhr, not the word Zephyr)


	4. Erit Sanguis Signatus

Sonic the Hedgehog - The Apocalypse of Ultima Sonic

Episode Four: Campus Insidias! Erit Sanguis Signatus

_**"Writing in Blood: The Battleground Plot"**_

(Robotropolis | Robotic Mechanics / Modification Room | 2:00 P.M. | January 5, 6 A.I.)

[Enter Ultima Sonic to check on Ash Mongoose's arm and leg robotic transformation]

"Ah, Ash Mongoose," began Ultima Sonic as he walks towards Ash on the operating table. "I See That You Were Knocked Silly For The Past 25 Hours. SWATbots Had To Get The Essential Parts For Your Transformation. How Are You Feeling?"

Ash, groaning in pain and stiffness after being operated for 25 hours, said to his new master:

"I feel like shit at of this point. Your SWATbots sure gave me the fucking "Works," for crying out loud. But, by the time I begin to recover, I wonder how I am going to feel once I see myself in metallic legs and arms. But, one common complaint. Why the fuck am I encased in a metallic box?! I like to know!"

"Patience, Ash," said Ultima Sonic. "Your Limbs Are Right Now Not Functioning. It's Going To Take At Least Another Ten Hours Before You Are Ready To Go. For Now, Get Some Rest, And Have Some Deep, Dark Thoughts On What You Want To Do With Your Ex-Whore Mina Mongoose. Ever Thought About Raping Her Again, This Time With A Metal Phallus?"

"No," said Ash. "I don't want to endure anymore pain in my body. Actually, I thought about impregnating her and then kill her on the spot. Then, it will be payback for making me her fucking executive producer."

"Then It Shall It Be Done, Ash," said Metal Sonic. "Or Better Yet, We Should Name You By A Codename. Would You Consider The Name Of Conflict?"

"So it shall it be written," said Ash, "I shall be named Conflict. So it shall be done."

As you might've guessed it, it was the scene set up for the newer but more vile, sinister, and albeit, satanic, semi-robotic version of Ash Mongoose, who turned his back on the Freedom Fighters, Mina M., and God. Ash, to be exact, was coming closer to being arrested by Robotnik, but found out that Ash did one of the most gruesome actions of all time in Freedom Fighter history that put him into allegiance with evil after coming in and put the last inch of breath on Snively with the dagger to his throat. The action: Rape. Tails remembered the incident when he was planning to rescue Sir Charles, Sonic's Uncle, who was kidnapped by Robotnik last year since the year of crisis began. Tails spotted Ash Mongoose using a type of bomb filled with Ether at the porch of the Freedom Fighters Lodge and triggered the explosion, causing clouds of ether to spread around the huts, making everyone go to sleep. When Ash got everyone asleep, he took Mina outside, stripped her clothes out, and did his unthinkable, raping Mina with a Soviet KK7 Issue 13-AHS. Tails was the only one who recovered but he was locked out in his hut, witnessing helplessly the brutal event. This made Robotnik proud, including Ultima, who has been assigned as co-leader with Robotnik, and made Ash Mongoose Ultima's henchman before setting up the war against Knothole and the Freedom Fighters. On the night of January 5th, Rotor was on its way to complete his weaponry task before he calls it a night, when he panicky finds his map of Robotropolis, that he kept so he would bring it to Tails to discuss a plan of battle against Robotnik and his new co-leader, Ultima, missing. He said to himself:

"Ay, Rotor, you stupid, fat-fuck walrus, how could you misplace the map of Robotropolis in order to hand it to Tails for the battlefield plan? Shit! And to think that I left it near the bedroom site. Boy, was I fucking wrong! (Hears knocking on his door) Huh? Who's it?"

When he sees the door opened, he saw Bunnie Rabbot, who in the last chapter got flurried with a huge make-out session with the up-and-coming Tails Prower, holding two cups of hot tea so she can talk to Rotor. She said:

"Oh, sorry, Rotor, sugah. I didn't mean to interrupt you on such short notice. Just thought I dropped by and serve you some tea before we call it a night. I heard some loud vulgar words in your facility. Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, something is wrong indeed," said the angry Rotor. "The map to Robotropolis is nowhere to be found! I tried looking for it in this facility. I tried looking in my bedroom, the kitchen, the basement, even at my toilet site! How can I be that fucking dumb to misplace it somewhere! Tails needs it to begin his plans! Ay, I'm going to end up shooting myself in the head if I don't find it!"

Suddenly, Bunnie Rabbot, getting a tad bit red, decides to tell Rotor about the plans that went missing. She said:

"Uh, Rotor, about the plans that you are looking for. You actually left it in my hut a while back when we had our dinner and meeting at Christmas time."

Rotor, stunned that Bunnie Rabbot still has the map, but then it hits him, said to her:

"Oh, fuck! Maybe it's just me or I need to get some eyeglasses or contact lenses for my damned eyes! I did remember that day because we were trying to find some attack spots in order to get even with the SWATbots since their campaign in Qutum. Do you have the map so I can take it to Tails?"

"Umm," begin Bunnie. "Actually, Rotor, I actually gave to Tails while you were comforting Sally for a while. I was with the two-tailed fox today."

"You did?" said Rotor. "But why on earth would you... Oooh, wait a minute. Wait a minute. I know the ordeal. I actually got that talk from Sally while I was caring for her. Antoine allowed you to talk to Tails and expressed your feelings towards him, did you?"

Suddenly, Bunnie expressed her shame towards Rotor and simply just said to him:

"Yes."

Without a hitch, Rotor said to Bunnie:

"Bunnie...I think you got Tails' life back on track."

"Back on track?" said Bunnie. "But, Rotor, I only gave him a kiss to express my feelings and he decided to land it to me."

"Well, Bunnie," said Rotor, "Tails Prower must've had something in his sleeves after you told him the truth about your feelings. I thought, for once, he was going to spend more time with Amy Rose, concerning that she loved the young kitsune, but I was proven wrong by Sally. She told me your pelvic area got wet from being stimulated by Tails' actions. But, did you, by any reasons necessary, pay him back by getting him stimulated? Well, you know..."

Bunnie, getting very red, said to Rotor:

"Oh, hell, no, shugs, I never did that. I never kissed any "soft spots" around Tails when we were making out. It would be embarrassing to end up getting white sugar over my body, sugah. But, even despite all that, all I have to say is that it was so damn awesome. It's too bad I have to wait until he turns 15, the legal age in Mobius."

"I might've thought so," said Rotor in agreement. "I'm glad Antoine understands his faults on not giving you sexual needs. But anyway, I'm glad you gave the map to Tails. With all that energy you gave him, he's going to have great concentration on what to do with the battle plans and hopefully, put an end to that Iron-lipped cocksucker Dr. Robotnik. Well, anyway, I got to close up and sleep. Just make sure you lock the door on your way out, okay?"

Within a matter of moments, Rotor retired to his room for another day coming up tomorrow, while Bunnie, beginning to blush all the way, decided to head straight to Tails' hut, and hopefully spend more time on the up-and-coming co-leader of the Freedom Fighters. While she went over there to see her blushing boy-toy-fox, we turn to Tails' hut, where the young kitsune is taking a big look on Robotropolis' construction, roads, pathways, and entrance ways so they can find a way to get into the base and hopefully, fight against Ultima Sonic, and of course, kill Dr. Robotnik in the process. However, he noticed something pretty interesting but frightening about the structure of the surrounding city. He said:

"Hang on just one moment here. I wasn't aware that Robotropolis had barriers set up in a form of a pentagon. That's kind of odd, considering that the barriers are never really up. But...I also notice the podiums that are way off far from the target that we need to destroy. I believe that each podium consist of a section that connects to Robotropolis. Hmm, mostly I know is that Robotnik has an infantry of SWATbots up on the highest point of Robotropolis, but also there's a motor/weapons facility near the left part of the city, yet it's heavily guarded by gun turrets. Honestly, why does Robotnik have a non-functional barrier in a shape of a pentagon?"

Suddenly, he gets the idea. He notices the pinpoints of the podiums, then he takes a white marker and circles the podiums, the tip of the podiums, and then soon, he finally got the idea on what to do with the battleground plot. However, he ended up saying:

"Well, I know what this is all about, but it's time to hit the sack until tomorrow. It's best to tell what the plan is and how we execute it. (Yawns but sighs) damn, all I can think of is Bunnie Rabbot coming to my bedside and telling me stories when I was eight years old. But, damn, I can't believe that I was landing hard on her when she kissed me. I want to do something nice to Bunnie even after that furious make-out session I gave to her. Man, she smelled so delicious...like strawberries and cream. (Notices a little bulge on his pelvic area) Oh, no, no, no, no, down, damn it! Down! Down! Please! Not tonight! (But soon, the bulge produces a huge erection) oh, crap! Just what I need. Wood up! But, I don't want to touch it. No way in hell. (Sighs) I know it's an embarrassment to have an erection, but I cannot jack it. Oh, Bunnie, damn it, please help me. Please!"

Bunnie, so shocked that Tails' thinking about her lead him to his erection and to his plead to get it down before he goes to bed, tries to knock on the door, but suddenly, her nerves get into her, telling her to stop for a moment and think of what you're going to do if you do end up having a sexual relation with the young kitsune. But Bunnie, knowing that it's completely okay, even if it's a four-year-gap, can be able to cure the kitsune and hopefully give him a chance in experiencing love and more than that, passion. Heading 100 miles off Knothole, Sonic the Hedgehog drops off Amy Rose, who in the last episode was disheartened at the fact that Tails is falling in love with Bunnie Rabbot, in which Sonic labeled Bunnie as a pedophile despite Tails getting ready to turn 15 in 10 months, at Zyphyr's Creek, the other city yet to be destroyed by Ultima's Reign of Terror campaign. Sonic, on the other hand, managed to get his supplies and camping gear in order to get to the Great Lake. Although Sonic exhausted nearly cKm 24.000 of his remaining money to buy the stuff, Amy, within a show of willingness, said to Sonic before he left:

"Umm, Sonic, before you get going, I wanted to give you something in return for taking me back home to Zyphyr's Creek."

Sonic, thinking she's going to do the big thing on him, said:

"Uhh, Amy, I know what you're going to do, but unfortunately, I'm going to take a pass on it and leave."

"Huh?" said the confusing Amy. "Sonic, I didn't ask for you to take my virginity. How in the world would I do such a thing after asking you to take me here? Besides, this is something special for you. I am going to give you cKm 100.000 as a big thank you for taking me back here to Zyphyr's Creek. I couldn't do more without your speed and quickness. It's supplement money just in case if you find a campsite for food and accessories. If you must know, it's the money Sally gave me to save it for college. For her, she can go bite my ass and fuck her dead father! More importantly, go suck it for all I fucking care."

Sonic, completely in a state of shock that Amy has finally said something derogatory about Sally and her father, took a big smile and said:

"Amy, I will never forget this day. Never. You are indeed not the running brat that I once know of. If I do return to Zyphyr's Creek, I'll return the favor...for you and you only. For now, Amy, farewell to thee. May the Freedom Fighters get blood poisoning by that idiot Tails Prower."

Within a matter of moments, Sonic quickly gets the hell out of here while Amy waves goodbye to Sonic and tries to find a place to stay in Zyphyr's Creek so she can finally get some sleep. However, back to Knothole Village, someone is having trouble getting to sleep. Tails can't get to sleep due to his stiff erection that he has got while thinking about Bunnie Rabbot and has resisted to masturbate because it would be wrong and somewhat embarrassing. However, temptations were beginning to flare up to both Tails and Bunnie Rabbot. Tails, just had it with the stiff rod, kept shouting out "Bunnie!," indicating that he wants Bunnie badly. However, this frightened Sally Acorn a lot as she got up and heard Tails' rampant screaming. However, she noticed that it's not nightmares, threats, nor pain. Sally said to herself:

"Tails screaming for Bunnie? Is it just me, or is Tails Prower going through the stages of Sexual Fervent? If it is, then why the loud noise? (Thinks about his screaming) Wait a minute! That make-out he did just today. It looks to me like... (Blushes for a moment) mother..."

Sally couldn't say anymore as she knows Tails just "came up" to his stage within the fall of the full moon, knowing that he is quickly becoming a man, even if he is still yet to turn fifteen-years-old. Bunnie, meanwhile, back in her hut, has been sweating profusely because she has been experiencing a heat wave through her body, causing her to roll back and forth, while Antoine was sound asleep, in a separate bed, listening to Claude Gousteaux, a famous Mobian French Soprano singer. After hearing constant screams of "Bunnie! Bunnie!," she finally wakes up and decides to finally run quickly to Tails' hut, and knocks the door hard, shouting:

"Tails! Tails! Let me in, please! Let me in!"

Bunnie began to breathe hard as her rampant begging of Tails has gotten into her mind. Finally, the door was beginning to open up, and out of the blue, Tails grabbed Bunnie Rabbot and slammed the door shut. Finally, Tails quickly made for the first move and kissed Bunnie Rabbot erotically while beginning to knead Bunnie's bust roughly in circular motion. Bunnie, so happy to see her blushing boy-toy-fox again, but this time for something different, ends up moaning hard on Tails' mouth, causing him to have a fervent stimulation on his gums, shocking his fur completely. It was then that Tails managed to take a dry rubbing on Bunnie's tight flower again, but this time with his stiff rod, trying to give her the excitation she needs. Tails suddenly feels that her loose bottom suit was gripping Tails' rod, making his vision go beserk, but feeling so damn good. Bunnie, without a moment of hesitation, and with her fervent panting, disrobes herself, gaining the momentum of being bared all for Tails, and Tails, being completely red all around his body, immediately screams of pleasure while his stiff rod begins producing lubrication, knowing that Tails is on the verge of having a strong orgasm without getting his rod licked nor sucked. His rod was completely sensitive and is hankering for an action of insertion. However, his rod was under Bunnie's legs after stimulating both him and Bunnie Rabbot and he starts having the thought of giving her what she wants. Tails, very hesitant, said to Bunnie nervously:

"Bunnie...I don't know what to say is, but, do you want to do this? I mean, I know you're feeling shame because of your affections to me, but don't let those damn idiots or some lunatic fanatics get into you. We can take care of one another when the day comes. I am no longer a kid, I am a man...thanks to you."

Bunnie, beginning to shed in tears, immediately grabs Tails' rod and slowly but surely puts it into her tight, wet flower, but feeling hurt from the start. She never had gone the full throttle with Antoine before and was still a virgin during those times. But now, she has gotten her opportunity to flourish her passionate love towards the growing kitsune. She waits until the pain stops, and then, her panting becomes completely fervent, while Tails' is tantric. Then, Bunnie keeps Tails inside of her but they both landed on the bed, quickly thrusting one another to bring a wave of erotic ecstasy right onto each another. Tails, trying to moan as quietly as he can, can't take it anymore as he was loudly screaming in pleasure, while Bunnie was the same, but with her bunny ears being flopped from left to right. Tails, taking a deep look at Bunnie Rabbot's face, panting, sweating, crying in pleasure, took his gloves off and grabbed Bunnie's bottom tightly, kneading it hard like dough. Bunnie, getting completely red, bites a little of her right rabbit ear, trying to stave off her ongoing screaming as they were minutes away from coming. Tails with his rod vibrating violently, Bunnie with her flower closing tightly, yet despite Tails' hut's windows opened, nobody is listening. Finally, Tails said to Bunnie in climatic fashion:

"BUNNNIEEEE! DON'T...LEAVE...ME...I WANT TO...BE...WITH YOU...FOREVER!

"OOOHHH, TAIIILLLLSSSS! DON'T LET GO OF MEEEE! PPPLLLLEEAAASSEEE! LET IT ALL OUTT!" Shouted Bunnie as the two finally let all out, causing each of them to shake violently but in immense passion due to their strong orgasmic state. Tails, so weak from the ultimate orgasm, lets it all out inside Bunnie Rabbot, pumping out nearly 15 shots in a slow but fierce pace. Intimacy and passion got both Bunnie and Tails asking for more, but they cannot as they were tired and their throats sore while they were beginning to drift off to sleep, naked and drenched in sweat. For them, it felt that they can't wait until the day Tails would become a manly 15-year-old, but the full moon and his erected rod told the full tale. As everything faded to white so the two would end up going to sleep, it then faded into black as we see what Dr. Robotnik and Ultima Sonic is doing. Ten hours have passed after Ash has been encased in a metal box with a body suppressant to keep him from moving after being operated for his new body full of robotic parts, and now, after all that rest, Robotnik and Ultima finally gets to see the newer but sinister Ash Mongoose, also known as Conflict. Robotnik said:

"Well, Ultima, it's time we get to see our new demonic pal and his new body parts. SWATbots, send in Conflict, if you please?"

Soon, both Ultima and Robotnik see the robotic update of their newcomer to Robotnik's Army, willing to see how his actions will work in the upcoming campaign against the fighters. Robotnik, delighted that the he sees the finished Ash Mongoose, aka Conflict, in metallic form, said to Ultima:

"Magnificent! Just what I have always wanted to see when someone usurps the glory of the Freedom Fighters and their dead king. Sinister. Cynic. Vile. Satanic. Full of Hate. I am glad Ash Mongoose is one of us, but now I need to ask is this. What are his functions from head to toe?"

"Can't Wait To See His Weaponry, Huh?" said the confident Ultima Sonic. "Well, If You Want To Know About The Abilities Conflict Can Do, Then You Shall Give Your Due Just. As You Can See Here, my New Robotic Creation Is Just Like Me, With All Of The Metallic Parts On His Body, But With A Few New Things In His Body. I Have Installed Devil Wings Inside His Back, Which Has The Power Of Mach 6 Speeds So Deadly, He Can Go Through A Person's Stomach Like a Laser and Kill Him On The Spot. The Devil Wings Do Come With Slasher Spikes So He Can Be Able To Cut One's Limbs Out Of Proportion, Or Even Better. Armed In His Arms Are a Selection of Pure-Grade AAA Scud Missiles That We Stole While I Took A Quick Trip To Knothole Village."

"Wait a minute," said Robotnik. "You already took a trip to Knothole Village? For what?!"

"Very Simple, My Lord," said Metal Sonic. "They Were Developing Scud Missiles To Ward Off Our Enemies And Destroying Our Fabled City. That Fat Fuck Walrus Doesn't Know That The Missiles Were Stolen. So We Downgraded It And Fit It To Have Mini Scuds That Is Deadly Enough To Destroy A Building In Less Than A Minute. His Hands Also Comes With Red Lasers And A Device To Trip Bombs In Far Places. Finally, The Legs. They May Look Similar To The Designs Of The Half-Torso Bitch Bunnie Rabbot, But I Added One Element To The Metal In His Legs: Cadmium."

"Hmm, Cadmium," said Robotnik. "If memory serves me right, that has to be the most poisonous type of metal ever to be set foot on earth. But, why the poison metal?"

Suddenly, Conflict raises his head and said to his master:

"Master Robotnik, if you kindly allow me to explain this to you, I can give you the details. You remember that I told you about the rape against Mina Mongoose with that Soviet KK7? That gun was laced with mercury, and it caused overall damage to her reproduction system. However, she is still producing every "Flow" she can handle every 28 days. Well, Robotnik, I have decided to lace my legs with the cadmium so when the time comes, if I ever spot that malevolent whore, I'll wrap her legs up, let the cadmium flow to her legs, and to add fuel to the fire, take the lace of it to my fingers and jam it down her hole. That will indeed kill the son of a bitch in an instance. This will also be carried out against Sally Acorn and Miles "Tails" Prower."

"Leave Out Tails Prower, Conflict," said Ultima. "I'll Handle That Cocksucker For Good. Same To You, Robotnik, But You Can Have Ways With Sonic If He Is Ever Caught Someday."

"You're going to try to capture and kill Sally Acorn, Ultima?" said Robotnik in concern. "Be wary, she has Bunnie and that dumbfuck Antoine near her side, especially Tails Prower."

"Not To Worry, Master," said Ultima. "I'll Make A Deal With Her With The Devil Or She Can Kiss Her Ass Goodbye. I Know How To Deal With Hybrids Like Her Kind."

After the conversation and the talking with Ash's new body parts, the three withdrew to their respective quarters and then, hopefully, wait for the day to come with the bloody campaign against the Freedom Fighters.

(January 5th, 6 A.I. | Knothole Village, Mobius | 4:00 P.M.)

It became afternoon in Knothole Village, and to this day, Rotor, Antoine, Knuckles, Julie-Su, and Sally Acorn have prepared to bring the meeting to the Great Lake, mostly known for the great Power Ring for those who can obtain it with purity and respect to make them live to 200-years-old. However, that was not the case. They are waiting to see Miles "Tails" Prower, the world's smartest kitsune ever, to begin the planning construction for their fight against Robotnik and Ultima Sonic. But... At Tails' hut, due to their extreme night together, Tails and Bunnie, all through the day and with nothing to eat, nor getting some fresh air, they were lying in bed with each other, Bunnie wrapping around Tails Prower, with his tails rubbing her back and stomach, and Tails, still erect from the pleasurable night he had, is still being rubbed by Bunnie, naked and loving it without knowing how the day will start for them. When they finally woke up, after a 17-hour sleeping period, they were shocked to find out that it was four in the afternoon and they feared that the fighters are going to get really mad for their tardiness. Bunnie said first:

"Oh, son of a bitch. Look at the time, sugah! I can't believe that we overslept after that passionate night together, Tails! And now, it's already four in the afternoon! Oh, man, Sally is going to kill me for being extremely late to the meeting. Oh, jeez!"

Tails, so calm yet a little shameful that it was four in the afternoon, calmed Bunnie down and said:

"Bunnie! Calm down. Get a grip on yourself. I know it's very disgraceful to be late at a meeting of great importance, but listen to me. As long you're with me at this time, it's going to be okay. I know you love me a lot since the past, but now we're into the future. We may have to take sacrifices when we have to fight against the Dark Prophet Ultima Sonic. But Bunnie, listen to this request. Should I ever die in battle...and hopefully God forbids this, I want you to take my Power Ring when I receive it later on and wear it as a sign of your love with me."

"You mean...you're willing to fight for the sake of my love?" question Bunnie.

"Yes, Bunnie," said Tails in confidence. "But not only that, the Freedom Fighters all around Mobius. (Grips her hand) besides, you're the only one who can take care of me. You've taken care of me when I was eight, knowing that you'd loved me from the bottom of my heart so you would never let go of me. Now, it's different. Besides, we can have the loving you really needed right after the war ends. For now, let's get all cleaned up and be strong to everyone. I know Antoine will be pissed, but I know what to do to calm down the coyote."

"You're so beautiful when you're strong, sugah," said Bunnie as she begins to tear up. "Alright, I'll be strong...for you."

After the brief conversation, the two immediately got cleaned up and eventually left the hut to begin their trek towards the Great Lake, and hopefully, a start on the salvation of Mobius. At the Great Lake, while the rest of the gang prepares to hear Tails' plans for war, Rotor and Sally were talking about Tails becoming the co-leader of the Freedom Fighters after Sonic eventually fled in disgrace due to his disloyalty towards the crown of Mobius, but were also talking about his love towards Bunnie Rabbot, which, to our surprise, is accepting it, not matter what of age. Rotor, concerned about Tails' punctuality, said to Sally:

"Damn it, man, where the heck is Tails Prower? I can't believe that fox overslept for a long period of time!"

"Well, don't get too angry with the young fox, Rotor," said Sally. "He was studying a lot before he went to bed. But, if you didn't hear last night's screaming, Bunnie couldn't wait until Tails' birthday. Bunnie must've had one of those "vibrating" sensations all around her body last night while trying to sleep."

"Get out," said Rotor. "Did she really...?"

"I heard it," said Sally in confidence. "Full moon and sexual fervent in Tails' body told the tale of the tape."

"Hmm, I should've known," said Rotor. "It must've been tough for Tails to resist the sexual moment last night. Hard to say that he must've gone through a long night with her, even if they were continuing to orgasm all the through the night. But hey, it's perfectly okay. At least Tails has someone to be with. I'm just glad he fully recovered from the injuries and I hope today he will lead us to fighting for Mobius's safety...if he gets here."

Finally, after waiting patiently, the Freedom Fighters see both Miles "Tails" Prower and Bunnie Rabbot, walking together with a big easel and the map of Robotropolis, all ready to take part in the discussion of the war against the biggest threat of them all. However, Antoine, impatiently waiting for his MCL student for nearly an hour, said angrily to the young fox:

"Hey, Foks-boi! Vere za fuk heeve u been? Don't u knoow vat taim it eez? U oh en hawa leete! Vats goot eento u, keed?"

Tails, not resorting to fight back, said calmly:

"Whoa, whoa, hang on, Antoine. Calm down. It was just a mistake I have gone through since last time. It's nothing to complain at. Some Freedom Fighters tend to sleep a lot and they still get a lot of energy in their bodies. We all make mistakes."

However, Antoine responds negatively:

"Oo, ja, meesteeke. Leeke I doont geeve a heejog's oss! U vere suupoz to meeke zee plans vor woh (war), noot speending time vit Bunnie Rabbot en leeting her suk ya peenes oh nait! Iz dat vat u goone thruugh oh nait vit? (Rolls his sleeves up) Tohk o I vil meeke u tohk!"

Suddenly, Bunnie intervenes and said to Antoine:

"Antoine! That's enough! Jesus Christ, man, this is not like you, shouting out to a young kitsune who was crying out my name to see me last night. Get a hold of yourself, hon!"

"Ah u fuking me breens aut?!" said Antoine. "U kuuld heeve vaited vor teen moonts beefor u keen heeve seks vit Teils. Dis is stuupeedeetee u heeve kommeeted!"

"Oooh," said Bunnie in disdain. "How dare you, Antoine! How dare you! This is not stupidity, damn it! It was because of his needs. And my needs, too. How can you be so cruel after telling you about my feelings about the young fox?"

Bunnie's disdain on Antoine's cruelness got her crying on the spot, knowing that just simply telling the truth wasn't going to be enough. However...

"Antoine," said Tails in response. "Antoine. I don't know what the heck is going on with you, but you need to calm down. This is an untimely year for us all. With the kingdom destroyed, the king dead, and with Sonic out of the picture as leader of the Fighters, if you continue to act so hostile to me and Bunnie, just because we had a fling last night, you're going to act like Sonic the Hedgehog throughout the day. And not only that, Sally will have more heartbreak if you end up being kicked out of the team for treason and debauchery. That's what we don't want to have any tepid arguments in the Freedom Fighters. Without you, as a former military leader, we're useless. And not only that, we could end up dead."

Within minutes of after shouting out negatively towards Tails Prower, Antoine immediately felt extremely bad to Tails, feeling that he never gave him free time to do whatever he wishes. Antoine then said to Tails:

"Ay, Teils, ya rait. Der eez no yuuz een faiting vit u, seens u loov Bunnie Rabbot soo much. Me zo zorry, Teils. I goot cerreed avay. If eez okee, may I heer ya plans vor dis woh on Robootnik?"

Then, with no hesitation, Tails immediately shakes Antoine's hands as a sign of an accepted apology and smiled at him, allowing him to take a chill pill and listen to Tails' conversation about the upcoming battle. Sally, in a state of shock that Tails calmed Antoine down without shouting, which would consider being rude because he is his former teacher, said to herself:

"Incredible. Never in my life would that Miles "Tails" Prower eventually calm down a Freedom Fighter who was that closer from acting like that bastard hedgehog Sonic. Wow. He does have the right to become co-leader after all."

Finally, it was time to start the declaration for war against Robotnik and Ultima Sonic. Tails, with no hesitation to get started, said to his fellow Fighters:

"My loyal warriors of Mobius, my grateful friends of Mobius, and also, my loving family of Mobius, I have come with great honor and privilege to bring you the Meeting of Great Importance, better known as in Latin "Decretum Gloriae." As you may know already, that on the day before the bells rang for Anno Mobiae 100, the dark prophet, who came somewhere unknown from a distant planet, arrived on Mobius in Vicex, the polluted beach resort, to end all hopes for a new year of happiness, love, gratefulness, and respect against the patriarch of the Mobian Kingdom. When that enemy did the unthinkable and assassinated Father King Maximilian Acorn, it was then that Anno Mobiae became the Year of Wrath, Anno Irae. Blood spilt to the floor. Bodies disemboweled. Many people were sent to be robotic slaves. He got his wish, but it is far from over. This son of a bitch has yet to take the lives of the people living in Zyphyr's Creek...and Knothole Village. All he wants to do, which Dr. Robotnik is planning to do as well, is to create a robotic totalitarian dictatorship, hell-bent on destroying all that is good and replacing it with evil, murder, lust, and blood. And let me show you the reason why he wants it that way."

Bunnie then sets up the easel for Tails to use and Tails produces the map of Robotropolis with the circled towers so he can explain what he is going to say. Tails then continued on and said this:

"This, my friends, is the map of Robotropolis. Yes, it may seem to be a very small but deserted island, but it's more than that. As you can see here, this island is surrounded heavily by huge walls, each covering more than 7500ft. in diameter. Yes, it's a long wall, but this is not the case. You see here are five towers surrounding five points of where the entrance to Robotropolis is. However, each tower represents the surrounding targets that we need to decimate in order to thin out the SWATbot Army's numbers. But we also have the center point of this map: Robotnik's hideout. This is the place where we need to make our serious attack run, especially since he is holding the people from the kingdom captive. But the strangest part of this studying of the map was the circling pentagon, upscale, dead center to Robotnik's hideout. Do you know the reason why Robotnik's hideout is smack-dabbed in the middle in a pentagon?"

"A pentagon inside Robotnik's fortress?" questioned Rotor. "You know, I haven't have the slightest of a clue there, Tails. Sorry, man, no slice this time."

"Yeah," said Julie-Su. "I can't quite put my finger to it. What about you, Knuckles?"

"Hmm, a pentagon, huh?" said Knuckles as he takes a closer look at the map with the circled towers. "So, he's the last of the kind here on Mobius, huh? How pitiful he is."

"What do you mean, Knuckles?" said Tails in question.

"Tails, I have found out the reason why Dr. Robotnik is unleashing hell on Mobius with his new sidekick, Ultima Sonic."

Suddenly, a struck of fear hits Sally Acorn to the brim and she said in fear:

"A...a...another Sonic? But, that just can't be! Who in the world would do make such a vile malcontent?"

"I'll give you a little hint on the creation of this robotic successor of Metal Sonic," said Knuckles. "Codename YXYS-666. Seems to me that Ixis has created Robotropolis to become a satanic city. The map right here, this would be drawn as a form of a pentagram, with or without the circle, but inverted to make his allegiance with the devil. Robotnik and Ultima are the remaining two, but the real danger will come if Ixis Naugus returns from his exile."

Within moments, the Freedom Fighters were in a state of shock that they found out that Ultima was made as a successor to Metal Sonic by Ixis Naugus, the hidden dark warrior living in the exile planet of Vxzyx, known to be a hoard for exiled Mobian Satanists. Now that everybody knows that this battle is to stop Robotnik and Ultima from turning Mobius to the devil's playground, they will know what they need to do and soon. Tails immediately said to his fellow fighters:

"Knuckles is correct, guys, and this time, I am not going to back off on my words. We're going to have to enter this war under the guise of "The Pentagram Plot." Yes, I know some people are very aware of the word "pentagram." Very long history, but I'll cut it short. It was once used to represent the five wounds of Christ, but then Eliphas Levi used it as an occult symbol, and then came the ones who put the goat's head into the pentagram, making their allegiance to Satan. I don't like how it's worded, but I think we're going to need more than 10 Freedom Fighters to take care of this plot. This is the only way in order to fulfill Tikal's promises of stopping that fucking bastard from taking over Mobius."

"I Don't Think You're Going To Need More Than 10 Freedom Fighters, Young Tails," said NICHOLE.

"Huh?" started Sally. "What that's supposed to mean, NICHOLE?"

"Well," she began, "You May Have To Take Amy Rose Out Of The Equation For Good. Just Yesterday, Amy Rose, With No Explanation Or A Simple Note, Stormed Out Of Knothole Village In Tears And Eventually Sided With Sonic The Hedgehog After Taking Her Back To Zyphyr's Creek, One Of The Remaining Cities Left That Is Yet To Be Destroyed. I Don't Know Why She Did That, But As Far As I Can Tell You, No Further Explanation Is Needed."

"You mean she just...," said Bunnie but couldn't finish her words.

"Oh, Dear Lord, no," said the disdained Tails. "I can't believe she did this to us. Shit! Amy Rose was just one year away from becoming an honorary member of the Freedom Fighters. Now, she left us, for no apparent reason. How can she do this to us?"

"I knew it was going to happen," said Sally. "Sorry to say this, Tails, but she's immature to fight with us against Robotnik. All she cares about is just you and hoping to get into a relationship. She wanted to bond with you in a storm of passion in order to be with you forever."

"That's pathetic," said Tails in response. "Why would Amy do such a thing? Giving away her innocence to me? That's stupid. Besides, she doesn't know that I wasn't ready for a relationship at the time being because of my studies. Not only that, this is an untimely war that we have to face. If she wants to let her virginity be smashed at the hands of Sonic the Hedgehog, let her be. This is more serious as of this point. Right now, we need to get into the nitty gritty of this war plan: How are we going to battle in the pentagram sections? But since the pentagram is inverted, we need to take drastic measures."

While Tails was discussing the war plans at Robotropolis, ten miles away from the meeting at the Great Lake, Sonic, who has been recently camping out during his fallout with the Freedom Fighters, has been relaxing, but in a most unorthodox way. After receiving the remaining 100,000 Mobian Credits from Amy Rose as a gift for taking her back to Zyphyr's Creek, Sonic, with no regrets, managed to get magazines full of pornography for half of his money from a local magazine dealer, albeit illegally, at the campsite so he can kill time by looking at nude photos of various superstars from Mobius, in hoping one day that he will see them and fuck them silly. However, there is one girl to whom Sonic has a serious turn-on and soon, he finds it on a cover of "Syclon-X Mania" magazine. You guessed it. Mina M. Sonic could not believe his eyes that the once greatest superstar, then after the rape incident, became a centerfold for a nude magazine that Sonic is seeing through his eyes. Mina is the person Tails was dearly missing since the incident happened between her and Ash Mongoose. Sonic's rod was beginning to throb after seeing various erotic poses of Mina, especially the doggy-style pose that Sonic likes to do. But for him, he's the same like Tails. He rather not take a chance masturbating when getting very horny because he would lose a chance to splurge completely out of control when it comes to sex. Sonic, trying to resist, closed the magazine and tries to get the erection down thinking about ungrateful thoughts. His thoughts worked without reason and got his erection down, but he said to himself after that:

"Jesus Christ, I almost lost it. I need to cool down a bit. I better go take a dip."

"I'll join with you, too," said an unknown person coming at the nearside of Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic, within a moment's notice, turns his head around and spots his dream come true. He said in shock:

"Son of bitch with a chili dog and onions on it! I...I can't believe it. M...Mina...Mongoose. Holy shit, girl, how did you manage to get here so quickly to the Great Lake?"

Mina, chuckling, said to Sonic:

"Oh, Sonic, you fast blue knucklehead, I've been living at the Great Lake since Mobius's crime wave in 95 A.M. I just wanted to get away from the deadly incident and just live a life of outdoors and meditation. No more TV, no more singing, and hell, no more of that scumbag Ash Mongoose to fuck around with. He is so fucking done."

Sonic, so shocked but surprised in joy that Mina is living at the Great Lake to get away from civilization, started getting red all around his body due to Mina's cute soft voice. Suddenly, trying to talk, but still stunned, he hears Mina saying this:

"Hey, listen, big blue boy, this wild mongoose is going to take a dip into the water. I just need to get a nice, refreshing bath in the water."

Suddenly, she slowly takes off her clothes, letting Sonic see her getting naked, with her 20C big bust, her hourglass body, tight butt, and of course, the crème de la crème...well, you know. She said to Sonic:

"Hey, big boy. If I were you, how about giving me a lot of sugar with that big blue rod of yours inside the water."

"Mina," began Sonic, "Don't fucking mind if I fucking do."

Within minutes, Sonic took a hug dive into the Great Lake, along with Mina, who actually dived in with Sonic as well. But as they were about to fornicate in the Great Lake, what they don't know that in the next 30 minutes, the lake will begin to shine away in order for Tails Prower to receive his Power Ring. However, returning to the place for the meeting, after countless propositions to place where the Freedom Fighters will fight, Tails finally has a plan up in his gloves. He said to all of the fighters:

"Well, all I can say is that since Amy is out of the Freedom Fightrers, along with Sonic, we have to rely on six people, and for the mercy of God, I don't like the number six. Makes me eerie about the number 666. However, we need to stay strong and find out what we're going to do to stop Robotnik and Ultima Sonic, better yet, kill'em and destroy their island fortress. We're going to be starting at the horns of the plot: left and right. The sections on the horns are a weapons and vehicle facility. You name them: gun turrets, SWATbots, double-gun tanks, aerial vehicles, and all that shit. And since we have a expert mechanic and a hacker, I propose to have Rotor Boomer and Julie-Su to take the left and right. I know some people are being discouraged to hack into a computer system, but we need to so Robotnik won't be able to see all the things happening in the battlefield. A Little DoS attack there. Now, the next sections, which form the beard of the goat, if you can catch my drift, are the most dangerous on account of solider activity and roboticization. However, we encounter a problem here. Beyond the corners of my plan, I spotted a hidden underground prison next to the fortress. If memory serves me right, Robotnik is holding prisoners waiting to become robotic slaves, but there's a chance only one cell is held for the "honorary" prisoner. I know some people are still saying Elias Acorn, Sally's brother, is missing or presumed dead, but in my mind, he is still alive. So I am placing both Sally and Bunnie Rabbot to the left side of the plot, including a Triple Barrel Cannon waiting at the wings for the two."

"Oh, dear," said Sally. "It is kind of hard to actually handle such a huge weapon. I don't know how to get the aim right over the enemy."

"Hmm, she may have a point there, Tails," said Rotor. "But, since Bunnie is really good on weapons, we should at least give her coverage time for the cannon weapon before giving it to Sally. Fair share of the plan, you know. Now, what about Knuckles, Antoine, and you, Tails Prower?"

"When I mean six, I mean it, Rotor," said Tails. "Remember, Antoine has gone through many wars back in his day, and it's our best not to exhaust his mind and soul over war. Can you handle the geography of the island fortress and the stats of every down vehicle and robots, Antoine?"

"I've beeeteer!" shouted Antoine. "Itz been tu lon zeens I heeve been hendlin' maths, end I em guud vit geeografee."

"I take that as a "yes," I take it," said Tails. "The right part of the goat's beard, I will have Knuckles take that position. However, this is considered to be the crucial part of the plot. It's known as "Death Hell." This is where Robotnik executes robotic slaves if they do not exceed Robotnik's wishes or fall under pressure due to their body weakness. He does De-roboticize the victim but he does tend to see blood spilt on the floor. Knuckles, if there's a chance, trip the wires into the victim's death cell to open it. Don't forget about the victims who are being held prisoner for the time being. Once you do open the cells, I'll have the Zyphyr Marine Corps with guarded warships to clear them to safety. It's not that easy when you have to cart more than 6 million victims to safety, so, be on a lookout."

"It's a bitch, but I have to fulfill the duty," said Knuckles. "But, we still got a question left to hear. What about you."

"This will be the only chance for survival," began Tails, "And that's in the mouth of the goat: entrance to Robotnik's fortress. Be wary, that entrance is heavily guarded with SWATbots and an array of battery. If you don't know what the hell I'm talking about, it's gun and missile turrets. One single misstep could lead Mobius into the depths of Hell. The only way I would end up gaining entry to the place is if the wires are tripped from Knuckles' section, which would create a chain reaction to the gun and rocket turrets, giving me a chance to enter a battle with Robotnik and Ultima Sonic. But, there's a chance, and hopefully God forbids it, there's a chance I might end up dying if I end up getting shot or beat up severely. I already told my loving friend, Bunnie Rabbot, that if I ever get killed in the line of fire, I would do something that no one has ever done in their own lives on Mobius. I don't have, right now, the power ring on my right arm, but should I ever receive it, and end up getting killed, then I want Bunnie to have it."

Within a stunned reaction, the Freedom Fighters are beginning now to worry on why Tails is making an advent decision because of the upcoming fight. Sally said quickly to Tails:

"Wait a minute, Tails. I don't know why you're doing this, but Bunnie Rabbot already has a Power Ring, and it's within her left arm."

"I recognized that, Sally," said Tails. "I already told her about giving her the ring if I lose my life. However, when the war is over with, I want Bunnie to fuse the old ring she has with mines. The reason is I don't want her to feel lonely if I had to die to save Mobius from eternal damnation. Bunnie needs the love and attention she deserves for the rest of her life. That's why I ended up screaming for her name last night... (Sighs) and that's why I ended up going the mile high of giving her what she wanted...because I love her so much. Without her, Sonic wouldn't have been tamed from his attitude."

"Oh, Tails," said Bunnie as she is tearing up in joy but fearing for Tails' life if he is not careful.

"Sacrifice by fire," said Knuckles. "Sometimes it's a must if you want to be remembered as a Freedom Fighter who sacrificed his life for the sake of Mobius."

"Hmm," began Sally. "He did grow up. He really did."

[Knothole Forest | Edge of the Great Lake | 6:00pm | Hour after the initial meeting]

It is now six o'clock in the evening and after the one and a half hours of implementing and planning the attack strategy, Sally was looking on at the Great Lake where she is awaiting the river to glow in great lengths in order to give Tails Prower his honorary Power Ring for his induction as co-leader of the Freedom Fighters. Sally, right now a little silent despite trying to stay strong for everyone, especially the missing Elias and her deceased father, says to herself:

"So the tides have finally changed for the Freedom Fighters. After all the years I have seen with the young fox Miles "Tails" Prower, he will finally show himself to everyone that he is no little kid anymore. Brave, disciplined, respectful, yet so loving. I just can't believe that he went "all the way" to give Bunnie what she wants. Hard to say of a sexual encounter between a southern bunny and a two-tailed fox sounds oddballed, but I don't mind at all. Besides, sex can be so innocent to a young one."

"No sign of the water glowing, Sally?" said Rotor.

"Not yet, Rotor," said Sally. "It's going to be a matter of time before the lake begins to glow. (Sighs) man, I can't believe it that Tails is growing up so quickly. Never in my life have I seen the two-tailed kitsune become such a man of great honor that it makes me want to cry in joy. (Shedding tears but holds back) I'm sorry, Rotor. I got a little carried away."

"Don't worry about that, Sally," said Rotor. "I'm just glad he can be more responsible than that rat's ass of a hedgehog you called Sonic. Some leader he has been. Blech. (Sees the lake glowing) here it is."

"Oh, yeah," Knuckles said. "This is the moment we are waiting for. Hey, Tails, you better get closer to the lake! The ring is coming!"

Tails, after taking a breather from his battle plans, finally gets up, and with nervousness, gets closer to the edge of the Great Lake, seeing that the Power Ring is one step away from becoming Tails' own item, announcing his induction as being co-leader of the Fighters. Sally then said to Tails:

"Now is the time to do it, Tails. Cite the Mobian Pledge."

Within moments, the young kitsune incites the Mobian Pledge to the Great Lake with his right hand opening up:

Deus Omnipotems! Vox virtutis! Vox fortitudine!

Vox sapientiam et protegant! Vox amoris et fidei!

Sequar vocationem eos et amici!

Audiam vocem clamore auxilium et protectionis!

Ero princeps spes caritas, quantum, et fides!

Pugnabo adversus tentationem mens mala!

Pugnabo falsi testes, et muniat Amici!

Feror huc ductus obsequio fidem!

Meum respectet ego bellatoribus casis!

Ego iducam in luce caeli!

Et vobiscum, Deus, et adorent te!

Ego sum miles vivus! Miles "Tails" Prower!

Audiam voces Mobius!

With his recitation of the Mobian Pledge, the Great Lake immediately summons a Power Ring, glowing strongly in order to receive it to Miles "Tails" Prower to enact him as co-leader of the Freedom Fighters. Everyone, amazed at the ring rising from the waters of Knothole Village, immediately witnesses the ring placed onto Tails' right arm, signifying his start as a co-leader...and a man. Sally, so impressed at Tails being so calm right after the ring was placed onto his right arm, said to him:

"Wow. Right from the hands of God. Our Tails Prower...becoming a man of great honor and leadership. I am so proud of you, Tails." (Shedding tears of joy)

"Damn," said Tails. "I didn't even feel one bit when the ring was placed onto my right arm. Wow. What a day this will be. Soon, I will show that bastard Robotnik whose boss."

While everyone was congratulating Tails Prower, Rotor then senses a foul smell around the campgrounds of the Great Lakes. Interrupting despite his polite manner, he said to the team:

"Guys, I don't want to spoil your fun congratulating our beloved Tails Prower, but don't you guys smell something...outright putrid?"

Suddenly, without warning, the members begin to smell the putrid odor coming from the campground and were getting disgusted. Julie said:

"Oh, son of a bitch, you're right. Something does smell very bad over here. But, wait a minute. There was no foul smell when we witness the ring going onto Tails' arm."

"Blach!" shouted Antoine. "Geeve me a breeke! I heeve just goot a baaz. Smells leeke sumwan leefe a treel of sheemen!"

"A trail of what?" said Knuckles. He then smells the odor and said:

"It... It does smell like it. Ejaculatory fluids. But...where is the evidence of the fluids being spotted in to bring in the foul smell?"

Suddenly, Tails takes a closer look at his new power ring, and then, feeling sickened through his stomach, tells everyone:

"Guys, you will not believe this, but my ring...has the fluid stains on it!"

Going through a state of shock, the fighters comes closer to Tails and see the spotted evidence of his power ring, which to everyone's surprised, was from the waters. But who could've done such a thing to a sacred item for a rite of passage to a male member of Mobius? Then, they get their answer. They notice a white substance coming up from the water, and within a matter of moments, Sonic the Hedgehog and Mina Mongoose quickly surfaced for some air, despite being underwater for seventy-five minutes. All the members were in total shock to see Mina Mongoose, after almost a year going missing after the rape incident, having sex with Sonic the Hedgehog in the sacred jewel of Knothole Village: The Great Lake. Tails, so disturbed at the fact Mina sided with Sonic and fornicated with her, took the ring off, but ended up vomiting into the river. That jumped Sonic and Mina as they finally got out of the river, but the damage was already done. Everyone, eying on Mina Mongoose in disgust, just couldn't believe it. Julie-Su said:

"Oh, man. What a fucking shame."

Sally then said:

"Mina M. Mongoose, I am surprised at you. After one year of trying to look for you because of what happened with you and Ash Mongoose, we finally see you, sopping your body full of my ex-boyfriend's ejaculate! How could you, Mina M.? How could you side with a usurper to the Freedom Fighters?"

"U...Usurper?" said Mina in fear. "I wasn't aware Sonic was kicked out of the Freedom Fighters? I just...?"

"You mean that after all these years of living at the Great Lake that you didn't know about Sonic's conduct and attitude towards the fighters...and loyalty to the crown?" said Knuckles. "Are you that stupid to know now? Besides, Tails was worrying off his ass trying to see if you were okay, but after all these months of search, he gave up! He was hoping to see you again, but look at you! You're a mess! And reeked in semen!"

Suddenly, after reciting the pledge and getting his once-in-a-lifetime present, Tails disgustingly throws his Power Ring down on the ground, upset that Sonic desecrated the "holy grail" to the rite of passage. But, then, Tails burst into tears and anger as he charged up and slammed Sonic straight to the ground, hitting him on the stomach with his head on full force contact. Mina, shocked that Tails is doing this to Sonic, tries to intervene but Bunnie Rabbot stopped her and forced her to watch Sonic getting beat up by his former friend Tails Prower. Tails, giving him a flurry of punches, angrily said to Sonic:

"YOU...FUCKING...BACKSTABBING...SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU...DESECRATE...MY...PRECIOUS...POWER RING...WITH YOUR...STINKING SEMEN! WHY, GODDAMN IT! WHY!"

Suddenly, the fighters had seen enough of the flurry of punches as Tails was beating Sonic like a dead horse, making him scour blood all around his face. The fighters quickly restrained Miles "Tails" Prower, but unfortunately, it caused a significant amount of "emotional" damage towards the young kitsune because of Sonic's "disgraceful" act over Mina Mongoose. Sonic, badly beaten up by Tails' fist, quickly got up and went straight to Mina, saying to her:

"Ah, man, that was fucking weak! We'll get your clothes back at the campsite, Mina, but we must amscray! Come on!"

"YOU GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A FUCKING MAN, SONIC!" shouted the emotionally-ridden Tails Prower. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? BRING BACK MINA MONGOOSE, YOU PATHETIC SON OF A BITCH! (Growls) LET ME GO! I WANT TO TEACH THAT FUCKHOLE A LESSON!"

"Tails!" shouted Knuckles. "Get a hold of yourself, man! This is not like you now! Come on, calm down!"

"LEESTEN TO HEEM, FOKSBOI!" shouted Antoine. "U OH AUT OF REENGE! CONTROOL YASELF!"

But Tails couldn't bear any more pain around his body as his tears and leftover gunk from his vomiting caused him to be in chaos mode, but that was stopped when Rotor had a bucket of Ice Water and drenched the panicky fox down. The damage was clearly done, thanks to Sonic and Mina Mongoose. And with the Great Lake polluted by Sonic's rampant gushing of his fluids and Mina's, it now qualifies as a crime against nature and humanity. Sally Acorn, so furious that Sonic did a dreadful deed at the Great Lake and soiling his reputation by fornicating with Mina Mongoose, had this to say:

"That's the last straw. I don't want to do this, but it's time Sonic needs to learn the true meaning of the word "consequence." I don't think we ever had bounty hunters in Knothole Village, but it's time for Sonic to pay the price for his own actions."

"Oh, wait a minute," said Julie. "Don't tell me you're going to..."

"Yes," said Sally. "I don't like the guy, even if he's up to his own tricks, but it's time we give him something to do. Before we enter our battle tomorrow, I want you, Julie-Su, to meet up with Fang the Sniper, otherwise known as Nack. Even if he gives you the cold stare, which to God I hope not, no need to fear. Tell him that we will award him cKm 500.000 if he can catch Sonic and put him on trial for his treacherous actions. I know it sounds shocking, but Julie, this time it's personal. Please, for the sake and purity of Knothole Village, please do me this favor."

Julie-Su, so scared that Fang will resort to abusing tactics just to get a reward for capturing a NOW former Freedom Fighter and a runaway, said to Sally:

"Very well. If you have to do something right, then count on the bounty hunter to catch his ass."

Within moments, Sally shook hands with Julie-Su Echidna to implement the deal and go talk with the so-called bounty hunter named Fang the Sniper. However, for Tails Prower, he heads home to recover from his out of control temper without his prized possession that he really wanted in his lifetime: The Power Ring. But the ring was no use to him now because it was stained with semen due to Sonic's actions of fornication to Mina Mongoose. Now being labeled as a wanted criminal, Sonic could care less about his warrant and the bounty on his head but he now cares more about Mina Mongoose and her safety. Seven o'clock has passed and with the Freedom Fighters, everything turned up silent and rain returned with force, especially with Tails' loss of his Power Ring. Tails is currently resting since his fight with Sonic while his lover, Bunnie, decided to let him be alone for awhile while she goes and enjoy the rain. But for Bunnie, she still feels the pain around her body because of Tails' fight with his ex-friend Sonic and his desecration over Tails' ring. Nothing is going to stop the Freedom Fighters until Tails has his ways against Robotnik inside his fortress. But at of this point, everyone is getting worried. Sally, on the other hand, is extra worried now that her brave kitsune will not be able to lead the fighters to victory due to today's situation. Sally, looking at Tails' hut with the lights off, but with Bunnie in the rain to wash away the pain, said to herself:

"Curse that Sonic the Hedgehog to hell. I can't believe he had sex with Mina after finding out she was hiding in the forest near the Great Lake. I just don't know why he desecrated the Great Lake to great lengths. (Sighs) hard to tell, but with him as a criminal, the Freedom Fighters need to have guts and strength to fight off the Dark Prophet hiding out with Dr. Robotnik. Tails, we need your strength all through the month. Please, don't let this get into your head. I beg of you."

[Fade to black]

- Author's Notes -

"cKm" is a currency symbol used all around Mobius. cKm originally stands in Latin for "Currencus Kroma Mobiae" (Current Mobian Krones), but after Father King's ascension to the throne, he kept the sign but refer to it as Rings.

The Mobian Pledge is a recitation of a noble member willing to become a Freedom Fighter or of a higher rank should he be able to chant it all in Latin.

Yes, there are a lot of Latin titles and wordings in this fanfiction, but English is the primary language of Mobius. Latin is solely used for pledges.

The Ring Lake, in this series, is referred to as "The Great Lake of Knothole."


	5. Angeli Demoniace Occulta

Sonic the Hedgehog - The Apocalypse of Ultima Sonic

Chapter Five: Hic Venit In Die Irae! Angeli Demoniace Occulta in Robotropolis

_**"Robotropolis's Hidden Demonic Angels! Here Comes The Day Of Wrath!"**_

(Robotropolis | Conflict's Quarters | Midnight | January 6, 6 A.I.)

Inside the dark, cold, silent room, but filled with red and black candles forming with a circle around the room, we see Ash Mongoose, also known by a codename by Ultima Sonic as Conflict, immediately sharpened up his weaponry, especially his prized possession, the Soviet KK7 Issue 13-AHS, in order to prepare for his ultimate destiny into fighting against his former organization and having one more rape night with Mina Mongoose and kill her on the spot. Without hesitation, he looked at his gun and said to himself:

"Ah, yes. My trusty Soviet KK7. The time has come for our chance at a new future and a new destiny with my Dark Savior, Ultima Sonic. Yes, my friend, within the next 24 hours, you will be entering inside Mina's body, and this time, while I fuck her up badly, your holes will be inside her tight, little, flat, ugly piece of ass. Disgusting, isn't it? But this time, it will be the last of her unless Tails comes to her rescue and stop my disgusting act. Hah, fat chance. If he dares intervenes my actions against Mina, he's going to get a fist full of lead within a moment's notice. How sweet evil can be."

After he finally finished cleaning his weaponry and saying a silent prayer to the man downstairs, he immediately left his room, with his candles still lit, to go see Ultima Sonic and Dr. Robotnik. As a matter of fact, we turn our attention to a new quarter inside Robotnik's fortress, where Dr. Robotnik, after countless years being in the lower level of his fortress as his room, is being introduced to his new quarters, next to Ultima's, but what he doesn't know that there are new accomplices waiting into the wings for Dr. Robotnik's war against the Freedom Fighters.

"Well I'll be," said Robotnik. "Talk about house cleaning after years of being untouched. I wouldn't dare to go up to this section since I was still hanging around with Snively."

"Well, Robotnik," said Ultima, "Since Snively's "Untimely" Death In Your Headquarters Happened, You'll Be Going To Get A Bigger Room And A Bigger Monitor Control Station Without Needing To Head Outside And Find Out What The Fuck Is Going On Here. However, If It's All Right With You, I Like You To Meet Some New Apprentices That Will Help Us In Killing The Freedom Fighters."

Robotnik, who only had Snively by his side until Ultima and Conflict killed him from head to toe, decided to check around with Ultima to see his fellow companions. From there, he meets a machine that was once a great assistant to him, but became a detriment after a failed attempt to capture Amy Rose four years ago. He said:

"Well, well, look what we got here. Almost like the failed robot I once created to try to capture Amy Rose: E-102 Gamma. But, this is a completely different robot here."

"For Ixis, He Likes Dark Colors, Red And Black, To Emphasize His Favorite Symbols: 6, Pentagram, And The Greek Letter Omega," started Ultima. "Even Though He Is Called E-123, His Official Name Is Simply Omega. Ixis Created Omega After The Aftermath in Akam While You Were Looking For Sonic Since The Rape Incident Between Mina And Conflict. He's Got Triple Barrel Cannons All Around His Arms, Including Ballistic Missiles In His Body When Needed, And So Deadly That No One Can't Escape Its Deadly Power. And With All That Oil I Have Put Him For Power, Omega Lasted More Longer Than The Bat He Had Sex With And Filled Her Body With Oil. Talk About A Machine Meeting Animal Flesh."

"Bat?" questioned Robotnik. "You mean, a "bat?""

"Yes, Robotnik," said Ultima. "A Bat. And She's The One Who Took Lordess Tikal To The Holding Facility, Awaiting Roboticization. Come, I'll Show You."

He showed Robotnik the sole room where the bat is, but unfortunately for Robotnik, he is not allowed to see the nude bat. He said:

"Umm, okay. I thought I was about to meet this bat that Omega fucked with?"

"Negative," said Ultima. "She Is Getting A Very Dark Treatment At Of This Point And We Shall Not Disrupt Her Time. However, This Bat That I Found Before Capturing Lordess Tikal, Was Somewhat Of A "Ruby Redder" Inside Metropolis, The Largest City To North Mobius. I Don't Know Who Called Someone "Ruby Redders" But I Could Take It By The Color Of Her Favorite Gem Was Ruby, But I Know She Used A Chunk To Put Like A Belly Ring But Near Her "Slits." She Adores Pleasure, But After Giving Her The "Third Degree" Propaganda, Evil Has Been Priority Number One And She Wants To Have A Battle Against Knuckles The Echidna. As Far As A Normal Name Goes, Will Just Rely On "Subject E" At The Moment, Unless Knuckles Knows Her."

"I see," said Robotnik. "Well, I just need to get at least a two-hour nap before we start our fight against the Freedom Fighters. Is there anymore I can do for you, Ultima?"

"Hmm," said Ultima. "There Is One Person You Can Take A Look At. (Gives him a plate full of scrapped rations) I Hope The Prince Likes His "Royal" Dinner Because In The Next Day After We Murder The Fighters, He Will Have His "Royal" Treatment."

Within a moment's notice, Robotnik gave in with a evil chuckle and proceeded to take the rations to the prisoner Ultima was referring to. But the question remains: What did he meant by "royal" treatment? Nine o'clock has passed and with special request, Julie-Su decided to help the Freedom Fighters to go see the specialist known for being a bounty hunter, a quick-witted mind-setter, but not your ordinary Mr. Nice Guy. What I am referring to is Fang the Sniper, also known as Nack. Born as an Aussie Mobian, Nack goes to great lengths to get his wish for money, whether it is threats, blackmail, or his favorite part, bounty hunting. However, things changed very quickly since the Black Diamond War. Fang's nieces, Vestra and Xesa, along with his cousin, Marble, were mutilated by Robotnik's henchman, Snively, and with a disgusting tactic, ate his family members by fire. Nack, so warped from his family member's deaths, decided to denounce his frivolous tactics and decided to initiate a big bounty on Robotnik's head: cKm 5.000.000. This is currently the biggest bounty for anyone who can bring Dr. Robotnik, whether he is dead or alive, for murder and cannibalism. However, there's only one person he misses dearly, and everyone knows he is not himself without Nicadella, his sister, also by the name of Nic. Nicadella, a former manager to Mina Mongoose before the fallout with Ash, went on to become a successful sports writer for the Australian Mobius Joeys Football Club in Clearspirits, capital of the Aussie Region of Mobius. But, after a year without seeing his sister, Nack feels that Robotnik has captured her and became his sex slave. It's only a matter of time before he antes up the bounty. As he was about to call it a night and get some sleep, he hears a knock from his door, and without warning, grabs his boomerang, and gets near the door. He then said to the visitor:

"Oy, ya backstabbing cumbucket! You listen to me! Either you bring back my Nicadella, or you're going to get a face-slice from my boomerang in a seconds matter, you hear?!"

"Excuse me?" said Julie-Su. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I am not the person who stole your sister out of your life."

"Don't give me bullshit, jackass!" said Nack angrily. "Either you fuck off or I will fuck you up!"

Suddenly, Julie-Su decided to open the door, and Nack, who decided to jump up and try to attack Julie-Su, eventually stopped at a heartbeat and saw the disturbed echidna. Then, he calmly went back to his own self and threw the boomerang out of the house. He said to Julie:

"Oh, my apologies, darling. I wasn't aware you were not a part of Robotnik's Militia. Maybe it's just me or I am off my rocker tonight."

"It seems to me you are at this point," said Julie-Su. "You look paranoid ever since the Black Diamond War, huh?"

"Yah," said Nack. "Not since my nieces and my cousin were devoured by fire from Snively's cannibalistic tactics. Well, maybe I got someone to talk to before I get to "Joey's Land." Come."

Julie-Su finally entered Nack's homestead to talk to the paranoid weasel about a bounty on someone's head. However, she encounters a poster with Robotnik's head on the picture and with the money award on top of it, and with a big surprise, she said to Nack:

"Is it really just me or it's a reality? Five million rings for Robotnik's head?"

"Yah, mate," said Nack while sitting down. "It's been two years since I initiated that bounty on his motherfucking head, but I have yet to see anyone try to bring his bloody arse to my office to give them the bounty. He's the one responsible for letting Snively eat my nieces and my cousin after burning them severely with Acid and Alcohol. If I had to go to extremes, I would have gone to Robotropolis and severe his head until he dies. (Sighs) hope I am not giving you the chills tonight, darling."

"Oh, no, Nack," said Julie-Su, "I am not. But I was wondering if you're interested in another bounty for anyone who can catch the usurper to a loyal organization?"

"Hmm?" said Nack. "Another bounty? Is it for the people of Mobius?"

"Actually," begin Julie, "You're going to be shocked to hear this. Our motto in the Freedom Fighters is "Respect for the Truth." Unfortunately, some ingrate decided not only to soil the reputation of soaking Mina Mongoose, who took her far away to escape persecution, in hedgehog semen, but stained Tails' prized possession, the Power Ring, to lead us into a war with Robotnik, and finally..."

"Hang on a sec," said Nack. "Tails had the Power Ring? How did he achieve it?"

"Simple, Nack," said Julie, "Sonic the Hedgehog disrespected the crown of the Acorn Kingdom and caused Sally's father to die in vain. Tails, whom he was raised proudly thanks to the Freedom Fighters is become a mature fox. Tails is the only one who can lead us straight to Robotnik's death due to his bravery. And with Sonic as a traitor to Mobius, I hope you don't mine 500,000 Rings as a reward should you decide to hunt down this traitor of the fighters?"

"No fuckin' way!" shouted Nack. "So after all these fort-years of that pestilent ass-fucker, he finally becomes a wanted criminal. Hmm. So a half million if I capture him, whether he is dead or alive. Hmm. So be it, Julie-Su. I'll try to put this jackass into trial, under the request of Princess Sally Acorn, so help me God. Now, if you must, I have to go to Joey's Land. Tata."

With no hesitation, Julie-Su exited Nack's house in great relief that Nack has a chance to take his frustration and anger to Sonic the Hedgehog once he finds him and hopefully receives the half million rings as part of the bounty. Returning to Knothole Village, again everything was completely quiet after the rainstorm but still, everyone is fuming over Sonic's ungrateful actions that made Tails go mad as hell against him, and not only that, lose the Power Ring because of its desecration. Inside Tails' hut, Tails has been on bed rest and care with Bunnie Rabbot since the incident and everyone might get worried that the kind of behavior Tails faced with could put him towards suicide. For Bunnie, she doesn't want to lose her loving fox to suicide. All through the night, she's been laying down with Tails, stark naked and rubbing around his furry chest to make him feel comfortable, but a little tease. Bunnie, although willing to take a second hit with her sexual feelings towards Tails, decides to wait until Tails can recover and hopefully end the upcoming war with Ultima Sonic. Returning to Knuckles' hut, Knuckles, Sally, and Antoine had a little conversation despite not being tired from a dreaded day in history. But they are waiting for Julie-Su to come back to see if Nack will be able to help them track down Sonic for his criminal offense at the Great Lake. Suddenly, NICHOLE gives Sally and the gang a message about Nack via small but loud beeps from the dashboard.

"Sally," said Nichole, "You Got A Message From Julie-Su Echidna Concerning The Meeting With Nack The Weasel."

"Huh?" said Knuckles. "A message? What does it say, NICHOLE?"

"Uh, Knuckles," begin Sally, "You better let NICHOLE take it from here. This could be very important before we make our trek tomorrow to Robotropolis."

"Well, Sally," said Nichole, "If You Must Know, Nack The Weasel Has Made The Deal With Julie-Su Echidna And The Bounty of 500,000 Will Be Set If He Captures Sonic The Hedgehog. However, Here's A Shocker To You All. Nack Has Also Set A Bounty On Robotnik's Head Because Of His Family Relatives' Death During The Black Diamond War. They Were Consumed By Fire By Snively After He Burned Nack's Relatives With Acid And Alcohol. The Bounty: Five Million."

"Feeve Meelon?" said Antoine. "Dat iz eh hai amaunt for hiz heed."

"Son of a bitch," said Sally in somber. "So...after all that, the rumors about his behaviors were no longer in just. He gave it up because of what happened to his family relatives."

"Don't forget his sister," said Knuckles. "I got a bad feeling she must've been caught by Robotnik as well. I am worried she could be raped any day or night without warning. So I take it Julie-Su has returned already. I better get going so I won't worry her."

Knuckles then left Sally's hut while Sally was still in shock over the cannibalistic actions Snively did and the cause of the five million ring bounty on Robotnik's head. Now, it gets really personal. Returning to Robotropolis, all available SWATbots were beginning to set their posts just in case if the fighters were ready to go to war. Ultima Sonic, along with Conflict, noticed the red clouds beginning to get very dark as they know that it was a sign, a sign where they will unleash hell on Mobius within the next hour. However, as they were about to unleash their unholy prayer, a rush of dust was heading straight to Robotropolis. Conflict, noticing the rush of dust, said to his master:

"Master Ultima, don't look now, but I have spotted a cloud of dust forming through various straight lines around its path. By the looks of it, we already spotted intruders coming to this vicinity."

"Don't Be That Ridiculous, Conflict," said Ultima. "Why In The World Would You See A Cloud Of Dust Floating Around These Crazy Roads? Unless You're... Wait Just A Goddamn Minute. Rush Of Dust? My Nemesis. How Did He Cross My Fortress? Conflict, Commence Search!"

Within moments, Sonic and Mina, who were indeed the cloud of dust, quickly decided to head straight to an abandoned warehouse to hide out until everything is clear and safe. Sonic, who escaped with a battered face from Tails' punches after desecrating the sacred Power Ring with his semen and defiling Mina Mongoose at the Great Lake, now has to defend himself from trouble and from a possible capture for the half million ring bounty on his head by Sally Acorn. Mina, still drenched in Sonic's liquids, but not feeling ashamed through her exhibitionism with Sonic, said to the concerned hedgehog:

"Sonic, hunny. Baby, please don't be all that afraid just because Tails Prower clocked you harshly like a bad habit."

"Afraid?" said Sonic with a concerned look. "AFRAID?! That's fucking ridiculous! I am not afraid of getting caught; I am deeply mad at that fucking so-called friend of mine just because I was fucking you at the Great Lake. What does that two-tailed, pedo-cherry-popping, smartass think he is trying to prove? Being as an adult? I don't fucking think so. Now he's got a lover that likes to jack him off for no reason! Antoine made a terrible mistake. Some goddamn slut she has made into."

"Sonic," continued Mina, "I know that he had that urge to have sex with Bunnie Rabbot, and I heard that he did, but don't hold him accountable just because he did it with a person four years older than him. Tails got very curious about his sexuality and it was only best if he told about his crush with Bunnie Rabbot. I knew from that point on that he wasn't interested in Amy anymore. Don't you remember the incident, Sonic? His chemistry with her was crushed because of her masturbating in Sally's room. She broke a huge conduct rule as a Freedom Fighter, and that was infiltration of a leader's quarters with intent to promote sexuality. Amy was severely punished, but it was too damaging for Tails. He wanted love and comfort, not sex. Tails never meant to get dirty with the Fighters. It was the same for me when I met the cute kitsune. He had the urge, but he went steady. He's trying to be like an adult, Sonic, and I could see him already as one. Please, at least spare the anger on him and let him be."

"(Sighs) I don't know, Mina," said Sonic in somber. "I am just too damn angry after I got snubbed by Sally because I made her father die after that heinous attack. Maybe I got too harsh on my words against Tails Prower. I always thought the day that he would be old enough to make his decisions on the spot, especially when it comes to warfare. But, he had the choice to either be with Amy or be with Bunnie. Bunnie is so soft, understandable, and reasonable. No wonder Antoine failed to be a supreme lover like Tails is now. Bunnie is like someone to cherish for when he needs to be comfort at night before giving him a goodnight kiss. I am just jealous now. (Sighs) maybe it would be best just to..."

"Surrender For Roboticization?" said Ultima Sonic spotting the hedgehog and the naked female mongoose. "I'll Be Glad To Give You The Offer That You Cannot Refuse. Besides, I Am Looking Forward To See That Fucking Kitsune Suffer When He Sees His Friend Roboticized Like Your Uncle Charles Himself. Conflict, Process Him!"

"Say what?" said Sonic as he was immediately punched harshly in the face by Conflict's metal hands, causing a lot of blood to spew out of his face. Suddenly, Conflict approaches to the scene to take Sonic to a hidden prison cell for roboticization, but notices Mina Mongoose cowarding in the corner, naked and stained with semen. Ultima, said to Conflict:

"I'll Deal With That Cocksucker Later, Mina. For Now, We Got A Very Special Event In Honor Of You. Conflict, Clean Her Up Nicely And Take Her To Her Special Room Before You Get Your Chance To Rape Her Badly."

With no hesitation, Conflict took Sonic to the hidden prison cell in rapid pace, and then proceeds to take Mina a special room to get her "cleaned up" for a special event. We don't know what this special event is, but I could tell you, it isn't pretty. Three o'clock in the morning has passed on January 6 at Knothole Village and at Tails' hut, Tails, who couldn't get to sleep despite Bunnie trying to cure his shock from the Great Lake Incident, decided to quietly walk out of the hut and, with his lantern, head straight to the forest to get his Tornado Plane, since the home to the Freedom Fighters is part of a No-Fly Zone. Not going to wait for the right time to fight, he then decided to pack his things in order to infiltrate the main entrance to Robotropolis and weaponry to fight against Ultima Sonic. But then he makes a small note before he leaves, noting the fighters that he wants to do this on his own to prove to them that Tails is strong and mature. The letter reads:

"Know where the pentagram belongs to. From there, you will find your answer."

Tails then puts the note on his Tornado plane and makes his ascent to the skies. Even though he can fly for a long period of time, he uses Rotor's Foot Jets to give him supersonic speeds like Sonic, but in the air. From there, Knothole is silent...until then.

"Goodbye, Mobius," said the somber Tails. "I hope to watch you all in heaven if I end up dying to save the world. Don't worry about me. I can do this with or without any help."

[Thirty seconds later...]

"(Panting in panic) Tails!" shouted Bunnie. "Tails! Oh, Jesus Christ, I can't find him anywhere! TAILS! Baby, don't leave me from your heart! I need you!"

"Huh?" said Antoine in his hut. "Vat dee heel eez gooin ohn? Vai eez Bunnie shautin' laud? Zee beeter not heeveng seks vit Teils. I am trying to zleeps!"

Suddenly, Sally wakes up and opens up her blinds to find that Bunnie is panicking around the woods. She said:

"Oh, Lord have mercy. Has to do something about Tails."

She immediately gets out of the hut and tries to comfort Bunnie. However, she couldn't control Bunnie's emotions as she is worried now about her fabled brave man. Bunnie said straight to Sally:

"Sally, shugs, I just don't know what happened to my darling Tails Prower. He's gone, shugs! Gone!"

"Gone?" questioned Sally. "Are you sure about this, Bunnie? Were you with him in bed comforting him during the time being?"

"Yes!" shouted Bunnie. "But he's nowhere to be found now! Oh, dear lord, I hope I didn't make him too comfortable. I'll never forgive myself if he gets killed already."

"EVERYONE!" shouted Knuckles far away. "COME QUICKLY!"

Suddenly, in a burst of energy through chaos, the Freedom Fighters immediately came quickly to Knuckles' side and then, without a moment's notice, they got into panic. Knuckles said to them:

"I think we have found the ultimate answer to why Tails is gone. His foot tracks. By the looks of it, he must've taken this road ahead to the forest to claim his plane. But, who wants to get out of Mobius in the time of crisis?"

"Maybe he got so stressed out that Amy left the team or has to do with Mina Mongoose?" questioned Julie-Su. "That poor soul must've gone through major growing pains since then."

"No," said Knuckles. "I don't think that was his motive. But the thing about it is that the sounds of the plane were not heard around Knothole Village. Unless..."

"SON OF A BITCH!" shouted Rotor as he comes to see the Fighters in distress. "My Foot Jets are gone! I was going to use them during the hunting season. It's now gone! Shit!"

"So," began Sally, "Are you telling me...he's planning to fight the war himself?!"

"Well, there's only one way to find out," said Knuckles. "Let's follow the tracks. Come on!"

Within a matter's notice, the Freedom Fighters immediately followed Tails' footprints, or as Knuckles would say, foot tracks, to where he left the note on his plane, to the surprise of the Fighters. Sally immediately read the note and said this:

"Know where the pentagram belongs to. From there, you will find your answer. Oh, Jesus Christ. I was right all along. After all the stress he has gone through, ranging from Sonic's betrayal to Mina's defilement of her own body, he has decided to fight the war himself. Oh, dear. This is not good at all."

"So that's the reason why he took the Jet Boots and flew off to the battlefield," said Rotor. "Damn it. Sally, I don't think we have a choice anymore."

"Indeed," said Sally. "The only way to stop him from hurting himself even more is if we join him in battle against Robotnik and the Dark Prophet Ultima Sonic. I'm sorry, guys, but we must not wait any longer. If we don't help Tails now, then Mobius will be handed to Robotnik in the most violent way ever. Rotor, get the weaponry we need for the battle in hand. It's the only way to be protected against the SWATbot attacks."

"Ay, ma'am!" shouted Rotor as he heads to his quarters to get all the weapons he will bring with the Fighters. "Tails, what the fuck is wrong with you, man? Why are you doing this?!"

"Antoine, make sure you get the post ready so you will be needed when we ask for help," said Sally. "There are controls that will get you to fire any possible weapon when the hacking is completed."

"Eye zal noot feel u!" said Antoine. "Vil zoh dese besters hooz boos!"

"Bunnie," said Sally to Bunnie, "This is the time to start staying strong and be brave for your young lover. Go with Julie-Su to her quarters and get the hacking equipment ready for Knuckles and her part."

"Hacking equipment?" said Bunnie. "Are you telling me...?"

"(Sighs in grief) I may have to explain later," said Sally in somber tone. "Just please, help Julie-Su and follow her to the path to Robotropolis. I...I want to..."

Sally couldn't finish up her words as she is trying to tell Bunnie that she is thinking of fighting to save her brother Elias from death. Bunnie, so worried about her man and now Sally, decided to abide by her needs and head straight to Julie's hut to get the equipment needed to hack into the jail cells and E-doors to let Tails in for the biggest battle of his life. However, returning to Robotropolis, Sonic and Mina were separated by the SWATbots as Conflict took Sonic to the deepest corners of the fortress where the only jail cell is awaiting at him his fate of destiny: Roboticization. Sonic, so dazed from getting sucker-punched by Conflict, immediately wakes up to find himself locked up, awaiting for his destiny with robot hell. However, he's going to be in for a rude awakening. When he finally got up, he then notices the stranger next to him asleep but still in his apparel. Sonic, who shows no quarter towards people who sits next beside him in jail, rudely said to him:

"Hey. Busboy. Hello, earth to Busboy, are you there? Yeah, I'm talking to you. Why don't you show your fucking face so I can take a hock at you."

Unfortunately, the person refuses to show his face to Sonic. Sonic said in response:

"Oh, ho, a scaredy raccoon that can't fend for himself after getting beat up by a bunch of SWATbots. Hey, this is tough shit for you, you low-eyed son of a bitch! Look at me, motherfucker! Look at me while I'm talking to you! You either see my fucking face, or you're going to get a face full of dirty toilet water inside that nasty-ass toilet! Come on, jackass! Talk or I will make you talk!"

Suddenly, the stranger immediately grabs Sonic by the throat, and without talking to him, immediately slams his face on the jail bars, causing Sonic to be knocked out completely, along with his face bloodied from the hard hit. Suddenly, without going for a second tirad, the stranger said to Sonic:

"What a pathetic excuse for an animal who has no soul in himself."

Then, he decided to get back to his corner and go to sleep. Sonic, who was about to drown the stranger in the toilet, met his match for the first time in his life. He was defeated without his own defense. Suddenly, at Ultima's Throne Room...

"He's Coming," said the dark prophet on his throne room.

"Huh?" begin Robotnik. "Who's coming, Your Infernal Majesty?"

"I Swear," begin Ultima, "I Swear That He's Coming. Tails Prower. Haha. What A Foolish Mistake He's Making. Besides, I Cannot Wait To Test Out Subject E's Ability To Capture And Destroy a Soul In One Minute. It's Time To Release The Demoness From Her Chamber. I'm Going To Make Sure Amy Rose Has A Nightmare She Will Never Forget. Naked And Battered To Death. Robotnik, Release Subject E Immediately."

"I shall do your bidding," said Robotnik in obedience as he simply pressed the button near the walls to open the ceiling walls for Subject E to fly out of her dominion and find Amy Rose, come hell or high water. While that was happening, Tails Prower was continuing his flying route to Robotropolis with the Jet Boots that he took to keep him from tiring out, when he notices a strange black lightning coming far from the corners of Robotnik's fortress. He said to himself:

"What in God's green earth is that black-looking thing? I've never seen anything like this since the Void's rampage in Robotropolis. Whatever it is, I just better be careful not to get closer at it."

Suddenly, he hears a loud, but somewhat, demonic screech coming from the black lightning, and when it caught the attention of the two-tailed fox, Tails' eyes were tearing up in fear and agony. This gave the black lightning a chance to strike quickly. Tails' fear gets to him as he is struck by the black lightning and is immediately sent straight down to Robotropolis, where in a moment's flash, ends up falling straight down his back, but in a rough terrain. From there, he cannot move a bit as the harsh strike from the black lightning caused him to be motionless while his back began to bleed from the rough ground full of jagged rocks. While that was happening, the black lightning quickly headed straight towards Zyphyr's Creek where, without hesitance, quickly moves to a shady tree, though in shadow form, in order to come up with the idea of capturing Amy Rose, Ultima's biggest wish. Suddenly, the shadowed figure approached closely to a small hut where Amy Rose is currently staying. Then, the shadowed figure immediately said something in an unusual type of language.

"Talats... ihtiss eth caple Samret Robotnik demolt tuboa. Sye. Samret Ultima demoltaslo thitodo ginmose tuboarhe dakenbinge debrattedan shralyh. Tineth laeblashnode."

Translation: At last, this is the place where Master Robotnik told me about. Yes. Master Ultima also told me to do something about her being naked and battered harshly. Then, it shall be done.

Then, with no hesitance, the shadowed figure throws a Ether Grenade inside Amy's hut while she was sleeping, and then, the bomb goes off, sending out a huge pink smoke of Ether Gas inside the hut. From there, the figure goes inside the hut and immediately sees Amy Rose, not moving from the bomb, laying down on her bed side with just a purple babydoll on her. The shadowed figure said to herself while noticing Amy's body:

"Fecpret. Hiwitills dotacuyall. Caiwitanont putuo Yukbracalb renehar sitls. Timaut lyapnanogmose megansmid rehwhitdyob."

Translation: Perfect. This will actually do. I can't wait to put the Black Ruby near her slits. But, I am gonna play some mind games with her body.

With that, she gives out a cold laughter and proceeded to violate Amy's body. We don't know why this shadowed figure is going to do this to Amy by orders of Ultima and Robotnik, but we could tell you for one thing and one thing only: All hell is going to break loose soon.


	6. Belua Iumentum Occulti

Sonic the Hedgehog - The Apocalypse of Ultima Sonic

Chapter Six: Belua Iumentum Occulti

_**"Revealing the Hidden Shadow Beast"**_

(Robotropolis | January 6, 6 A.I. | 5:00am)

(Tails, knocked out from the shadow beast's vicious speed, starts waking up, groaning)

"Son of a bitch," said the downed kitsune. "That had to be one of the worst falls ever in the history of my lifetime. Ouch! Oh, shit, my back! Talk about jagged rocks stabbing your backside until you can't get enough of the pain. I got to be more careful."

You heard that right, my friends. Tails Prower, one of the most influential warriors of the Freedom Fighters, admitted to his own crucial mistake last time when he got knocked out of the sky severely by a black shadow heading straight to Zyphyr's Creek to capture Amy Rose, and in the process, violate and kill her...if by any means necessary. The black shadow, also known as Subject E, is being under control by the Dark Prophet Ultima Sonic and his loyal henchman Dr. Robotnik, and the only way the subject will continue to survive if she does her bidding by expelling blood, rape someone, or place a black ruby onto someone's private area. This is how the black shadow gets completely sadistic through indoctrination, manipulation, and scouring the body and soul with evil. However, to some members of the Freedom Fighters, the black shadow could be a manipulative form of a former crush on Knuckles who ended up being a "ruby redder" in Metropolis, North Mobius, and somewhat having a philia of jewlery around her body. We don't know who this shadow is, but as time progress, we will find out. After Tails got up from hitting hard on the ground, back first, he notices that he is now in the center part of his "Pentagram Plot" battleplan, the larget part of the island where he knows that this might be the time to get started in finding a way into the fortress. However, it is not going to come easy and dandy. As Tails looked around the central city of Robotropolis, he said to himself:

"Oh, dear. This is not going to be an easy day for me. If I am going to do this on myself, I better get to the veins of the city: the electric grids. Gonna have to get to a factory that powers up the electricity...and fast."

And so he did. He proceeded to head straight to the factory, but in order not to get spotted, he immediately ran like hell so he can begin his mission. However, he's not alone. High in the skies of Robotropolis, Julie-Su's biplane was flying around the area, finding some safe spots for Antoine to look for at the control desk so they won't get spotted. Along with Julie-Su were Bunnie and Sally, who are looking forward to drop into the left portion of Robotropolis, under the guise of Tails "Pentagram Plot." However, Bunnie will only have less time helping with Sally because Sally wants to find the hidden chamber where her brother is held prisoner. Julie, with a Light Blue Parachute, said to the girls:

"Alright, Sally and Bunnie, listen up. This is your safe target to get down to the left side of Robotropolis. On a count of three, Bunnie will be dropping down while holding you tight with the light blue parachute feet first. It's going to be fast, so they're going to think a comet was coming down from the ground that hard. Once you hit to the ground, get inside a gutted SWATbot and proceed with caution. When you get the chance, Antoine will program the weapon immediately. This should give you a chance to get prepped up for ground combat."

"What about you, sugah?" said Bunnie. "How are you going to get to Robotropolis?"

"You'll find out," said Julie-Su. "Besides, my plane's outdated. I'm going to make a new one once we finish this war. (Hears static on her PA) This is Julie-Su. Are you there, Antoine?"

"Yah," said Antoine on the PA. "Zoory for de probleem, boot I heeve fund the seefe spoot. Eetz lokeeted ot ze rait zaid of ze weepeens vaseelty. Deer oh no SWATboots aruund."

"Copy that, Antoine," said Julie-Su. "Over. Antoine has given us the green light to drop! Are you ready?!"

"If you're ready, Julie-Su," said Sally, "Then I am ready to see my brother again. Let's drop!"

And within minutes, Sally held onto Bunnie's back and immediately dropped from the biplane with a parachute on Bunnie's robotic feet to mask it like a comet coming down on the ground. However, at the fortress, Robotnik spotted the "faux" comet coming from the ground, but beyond his eyes, he sees electrical currents coming down from the comet, and with that, he said to his master Ultima:

"Master Ultima, did you by any chance brought forth an assistant to help us out in this war against the Freedom Fighters?"

Suddenly, Ultima lit up his eyes to black to indicate the progress of the comet. However, he lifted up his head and said to Robotnik:

"That's no comet, Robotnik. And by the looks of it, it's masked with a Parachute from someone's biplane. Pathetic. And where's Subject E when you need her? I hope she finishes up raping Amy Rose so she can fight her off in Robotropolis. Right now, I feel that the Fighters are beginning their infiltration inside Robotropolis. It's time Conflict meets the Fighters one more time."

However, before he told Robotnik to go get Conflict, the black shadow immediately came back, but threw Amy Rose straight to the window and crashing into Ultima's throne room. The shadow immediately went back out and shouted to the two:

"Wodnorryt. Taiellk ocafre wot whillotteers."

Translation: Don't worry. I'll take care of the two little whores.

"Perfect," said Ultima. "Looks like she's ready to tackle Tails' whores from Mobius. (Looks at the battered Amy Rose) I think I might have plans for the pink scoundrel after all. You know what to do, Robotnik, right?"

"With pleasure," said the sadistic Robotnik as he took Amy Rose to where she doesn't want to be: a holding chamber of where Sonic and the unknown person is awaiting Roboticization. Suddenly, the two girls finally made their destination to the left side of the plot, but made a big indentation to the ground due to Bunnie Rabbot's robotic legs striking the ground hard. But it didn't affect the girls as they got out of the parachute and Sally got off of Bunnie's back. But, Sally, with a bit of some funniness, said to Bunnie:

"Boy. That was a rough ride. Didn't suspect to feel your body vibrating around mines. Kind of having that uncanning feeling."

"Shugs," said Bunnie. "Let's not get into this humma-jumma sex crap right now. We must get into our mission now, especially yours. We can talk more about Tails' "pride" once the war is over. Over there, shugs. Over there is where we have to get into the robotic refinery to get into an empty SWATbot, if they gutted it to put in computerized mechanics. Once you get inside the SWATbot, I'll try to distract one of the bots while you try to find the secret chamber inside Robotnik's fortress to go rescue your brother."

"I see," said Sally in question. "As long you retrieve the weapon Tails told us about, then you'll be alright. I wonder how Knuckles and Rotor are doing?"

While they get into the process of getting into a SWATbot, at the right section of the plot, Knuckles and Rotor, teaming up together, are digging underground in order to get into their section where the victims being held prisoner for roboticization or execution are located: Death's Hell. The two took a breather as they are trying to find out how to cut up a hole that would be good enough to get inside the facility without tripping the alarm wires or drilling the wrong way. Knuckles said to Rotor as he was trying to find a soft spot from their digging:

"Hmm. I don't know about you, Rotor, but by the looks of it, the ground I'm starting to feel is like a group of SWATbots in "attention" position. I got a bad feeling we're still in harm's way with the bots."

"Figures," said Rotor. "Robotnik will keep the robots "at attention" for hours, even weeks before they go into battle against us members of the Fighters. And here's another problem. Without any radio frequencies underground, I can't get a perfectly good signal so we can get into the execution area. We have no choice, Knuckles. I'm going to have to blow this joint from the ground up."

"You're joking, are you?" said Knuckles in confusion. "You're not thinking...?

"We have to," said Rotor taking out an IED. "These bad bitches are ready for the taking, if you know what I mean? The floors are metal-covered. There's no way in hell we're going to dig our ways out. Unless...hmm? Knuckles, do you tend to rip up metal all the time?"

"Uh, yeah," said Knuckles. "I tend to rip up metal all the time! Why you ask?"

Suddenly, he grabs Knuckles' hand and took a thrust hit to the top and then...it happened. They noticed some light into their destination. Rotor said:

"Son of a bitch. I wish I had that kind of power with my hand."

Within seconds, the two finally dug their way out with Knuckles' help to get into the roboticization and execution area in order to begin their mission in tripping the wires to release the prisoners who are awaiting being roboticized or executed. However, as it may be seemed good to the duo, Knuckles said to Rotor:

"Looks like this is my job to begin tripping the wires, Rotor. I suggest that you begin your trek at the weapons facility for deactivation. But, make sure you don't blow your cover because those bastards are trying to kill us without warning!"

"Not to worry, Knucks," said Rotor with confidence. "See that SWATbot. Sally and Bunnie are going to another facility to get the gutted robots. This one is perfect for me to launch the IEDs onto them robotic assholes. I am just hoping Julie-Su discards that biplane before entering Robotropolis. (Hears an explosion) Then again, maybe."

"Oh, great," said Knuckles as he calls in Sally on his Mini-monitor. "Sally, come in. Sally, come in. This is Knuckles. The biplane has crashed into Robotropolis. I repeat. The biplane has crashed into Robotropolis."

"I just heard," said Sally, who has got into a gutted SWATbot. "Looks like a SWATbot found out that a Tikalian just infiltrated Robotropolis and intentionally crashed her plane in the island fortress. Hurry and get straight to the weapons facility before they start firing at us."

"Copy that," said Knuckles. I better get going. Don't blow your cover, Rotor. We have to save our planet from eternal damnation!"

"Grr, he's right," said Rotor. "It's my only way to succeed, even it means to scrifice my own life for the Fighters."

Within moments, Knuckles immediately got out of the execution area and started climing on the walls as a way to shield himself from getting caught. So far, much of the fighters were in position, but it was far from the start. Back at the prison, Sonic, still knocked out badly from the unknown prisoner's beat-down against the arrogant hedgehog, finally wakes up and still sees the stranger asleep but pursues not to fight with Sonic again to shape up his attitude. Even though Sonic wanted him to beat him up, he is surprised to find him calm and waiting for the time to escape. Sonic, so impressed by the stranger's calmness, said to himself:

"Damn. I wish I had that guy's patience to wait for my time to escape. (Sighs) that's what I get for fucking Mina Mongoose and desecrating the Ring Lake for Tails' Power Ring. Where's Amy Rose when you need her?"

Suddenly, out of the blue, the SWATbots immediately threw the battered Amy Rose into the jail cell and slammed the door shut. But, Sonic was not lucky this time. Amy's head during the toss smacked Sonic's head really hard, causing more laceration on his head, making him weak. Amy, battered, bruised, raped hard, was breathing, but less as she was on the verge of a quick but painful death. Honestly enough, she was spared for once by Ultima Sonic, for his own reasons. Who was next up to bat to be brutally beaten up? Back at the plot, several SWATbots were making their round to find the intruders that dropped the biplane into the island, but what they don't know is that several SWATbots are manuveured by Sally and Bunnie that are trying not to blow their cover. Without hesitance, Sally and Bunnie quickly took a left turn in order to get closer to the secret prison where Elias is being held at. However, one SWATbot looked at the other bots and said to them:

"Halt. This Is A Prohibited Area. We Are In The Process Of Beginning The Stages Of Roboticization. What Is The Motive."

"Ah, shit," said Bunnie. "They noticed us now."

However, as the SWATbots programmed by Sally and Bunnie were about to dart out, a SWATbot noticed that the other bot had a thunderbolt scribed on its metallic body, noting that it was permitted to go into the prohibited area. The SWATbot then said to the other:

"I Digress. SWATbots With A Thunderbolt Insignia Are Permitted To Enter. My Apologies For My Insubordination. You May Proceed."

Soon, the SWATbot left with no conflict as Sally and Bunnie felt a sigh of relief and decided to quietly get into the forbidden area where they will make their next move. However, their next move...is going to prove costly. Bunnie's recently fixed tanktop was caught into the entrance of the gutted robot. Suddenly, as Bunnie was trying to maneuver her body, a small piece of the tanktop tore and eventually was placed onto the ground. Suddenly, without warning...

"Hmm. Well, well, well, look at this. A torn purple tank-top of that robotic slut who fornicated with the horny kitsune. How quaint. Well, Bunnie Rabbott, you just made the worst mistake of your life. And I know just how this will turn out to be. (Holds a detonation device) let's see how Mina Mongoose can do fighting against Subject E."

Suddenly, he immediately rushes back to the top part of Robotnik's fortress to go see Mina Mongoose, where she is currently bounded up on a rune cross, naked, though clean now, but gagged with a soaked hankerchief of meth, trying to keep her from being strong from the upcoming attack. Mina, so regretful after fornicating with Sonic the Hedgehog, the usurper to the Freedom Fighters, has been saying to herself since she got caught that she should never have gone into a crazy sexual relationship with Sonic the Hedgehog. In other words, she regrets it taking her "real" virginity" towards Sonic. She wanted to wait with Tails when he turned 15 to experience her passion with the brave kitsune. However, as she bows her head down in shame, the shadow beast immediately appears at the top of the fortress to begin her attack on Mina Mongoose. Suddenly, she speaks to Mina:

"Os, wen mate fotedil. Wathdan tyubea."

Translation: So, new meat to defile. What a beauty."

Suddenly, she steps out of the darkness and reveal to herself to Mina Mongoose. Suddenly, Mina is struck in fear. She sees the person whom she knows a long while ago. Now, after being defiled by propaganda, intimidation, and sexual sadomasochism, her bat wings high into the air, her body suit, now decked in black and red with an inverted pentagram on her breast plate, Mina is seeing the demonic version of her best friend. Subject E: Rouge the Bat. The Shadow Beast. Rouge, so demonic in her heart after the torture she has gone through, immediately went to Mina, and immediately grasped her hard on her neck, said to her in her communication:

"Os, os, os, tefra lalseeth sreya, vaehouy nebe yottgrofenb Freedom Fighters het, ostey, vrabehet ixof nebevahe taoub gerainh: Miles "Tails" Prower. Donrewon kedooluoy tefra het kingufc itshgivinl touof Sonic the Hedgehog. Beduohlyosu, cebusae yatod, 6/6/6, cenoi het tretuor hitsgivinil uoyfo, veahili hatt Kacbl Bury Grin wondcedirep uoryot stils twonuoy neve leeaf ginth. Tubnoos, wiliuoyeb nitheier shandatheds ro het nithiw sprag yomf Samret Ultima Sonic."

Translation: So, so, so, after all these years, you have been forgotten by the Freedom Fighters, yet so, the brave fox I have been hearing about: Miles "Tails" Prower. Hmm, no wonder you looked so scared after fucking the living shit out of Sonic the Hedgehog. You should be, because today, June 6, 6AI, once I torture the living shit out of you, I'll have that Black Ruby Ring pierced down to your slits you won't even feel a thing. But soon, you will be either in death's hands or within the grasp of my master Ultima Sonic.

"R...Rouge," said Mina in fear. "What...what are you speaking about? And what's...gone into you speaking scramble words to confuse me. This is not the Rouge I once knew about! Please, have mercy on me. Please, this is getting out of hand!"

Rouge said:

"Veromy Dedadoby!"

Translation: Over my dead body!

Soon, Rouge immediately started jabbing Mina in the face as a start of her mission to make her evil. With every bit of evil likening to her, Rouge suddenly went to the pectoral muscles and started punching her breast, causing Mina to start crying in pain. Rouge, with her fierce punches, caused Mina's breasts to swell badly, and she was far from hurting Mina even more. Suddenly, she went to the back of the rune cross and kicked the back of it, causing not only the rune to be destroyed, but the arms took a swerve onto Mina's body, hurting and cutting her hips, alongside nearly breaking her arms. It was then that Rouge immediately started kicking Mina's backside with her metallic boots, causing Mina to quickly get weak from the vicious attacks from Rouge. However...

"Here it is," said Sally in the SWATbot. "This is the supposed entrance of where my brother is held prisoner. I am just as afraid as you are to see my brother for the first time since the siege six days ago."

"I feel for the same, shugs," said Bunnie Rabbot. "I am afraid on how the physical condition of Elias Acorn will be after being in that filthy prison for months without food, water, nor a clean toilet. Once you get Elias out, we better run like hell before things get out of hand."

(Antoine on PA)

"ZALLEE! BUNNY! REESPUND! GIT ZE HEEL AUT OV HEER! U OH IN EH DRAP! REPPET! U OH IN EH DRAP!"

"Say what?!" shouted Bunnie as they started to hear gunfire from the background. "Oh, hell, no."

"Day myust heeve fund u pass, o ruther, en artikul ov clozing. Not only dat, Conflict iz reedy to attak!"

"Conflict?" questioned Sally as one flash grenade went near her and exploded. From there, they were met with gunfire, pummeling their suits but without harm. It was then that Conflict has finally met the members of the Freedom Fighters, eye-to-eye. Conflict said:

"So, so. Look what we got here. A bunch of outdated SWATbots coming to release the once crowned prince of the Acorn Kingdom. Not in my life you will rescue my pawn for roboticization, not in a million years after Anno Irae. SWATbots, give'em hell. (Disappears)"

"Oh, crap!" said Sally as they begin firing shots against the other SWATbots in order to proceed into the hidden jail. But while against the robots, they were in total shock that they quickly found Ash Mongoose, also known as Conflict, as a member of Robotnik's SWATbot army but also the henchman for Ultima Sonic. In other words...he really did betray the Freedom Fighters for sure. Meanwhile...

"Master Robotnik," said Ash on the radio. "We have spotted the first two intruders in Robotropolis, appearing to come by and try to save Elias Cameron Acorn, the crown prince of Mobius. They were about to go in, but I gave them thirty minutes to highjack it or be decapitated. I already got other SWATbots on the go to find other intruders and open fire at them."

"I should've known," said Robotnik. "The Freedom Fighters. Yet so strong after they thwarted Sonic the Hedgehog from the team due to his behavior. Still, I will not let them get near our Dark Lord Ultima Sonic. Once Subject E is finished with Mina Mongoose, send her to the center of Tails' plot and make her devoured that pathetic motherfucker."

"I won't allow that," said Ultima Sonic. "Robotnik, I don't think it's wise to let a young kitsune get killed quickly at the hands of a sadomasochist. I'll be the one going against the young kitsune, not Subject E. She'll face Julie-Su when she spots her."

"But I don't get," said Robotnik. "We already took care of Amy Rose, yet she didn't put the Black Ruby on her."

"Ash is in charge of that," said Ultima. "He's got oil for blood, and oil is poisonous in the body. Conflict is the sole exception after we operated on him. (Hears the roaring screams) Ah, looks like she's ready."

(At Knuckles' target point)

"This must be the controls for the prisons," said Knuckles as he examines the control panels of the prison cells for Death's Hell. "Talk about technology in this fortress. However, I can't just shut the power off. Central Air is what the prisoners need before enduring death. I can't risk that, since I found out Tikal was kidnapped...and Lupe thrown into the Void. However, I have to take that risk."

Within minutes, he disassembled the coverstocks of the control panels and notices a batch of wires that he needs to carefully cut in order to free the prisoners. However, as he was about to make the first cut, the power switches off, noting that Knuckles was caught without being spotted. Knuckles said in disdain:

"What the fuck? Who cut off the power?!"

Suddenly, a squadron of SWATbots immediately came to the scene and surrounded Knuckles with guns drawn to him. One SWATbot said:

"Halt, Intruder. You Are In Violation Of Code 45-E. Entering Without Authorization. We Are Under Orders of Conflict To Arrest You And Put You To Death."

"Conflict?" said Knuckles, but he finally knows. "Wait just a fucking minute! Ash. Ash Mongoose. That fucking...!"

Suddenly, some SWATbots immediately got destroyed by Julie-Su's Rocket Gun, causing the bots to immediately turn around and spot Julie-Su. Julie said:

"We have got to take care of the bastards, Knuckles! Hurry and make your escape!"

Knuckles, so in disdain that he didn't get a chance to open the cells, said:

"Shit! I didn't want to fight, but if Conflict wants a fight... (Jumps up to the air) I'LL GIVE HIM A FUCKING FIGHT!"

He then quickly makes his attack by gutting the first 10 SWATbots and grabbed Julie-Su to make their escape. But even so, the SWATbots are still targeting the echidnas by firing at them, but missing them. Knuckles, carrying Julie-Su, started climbing through a dilapatated building, while Julie kept firing rockets over the SWATbots in order to reach to the top. Julie said:

"Knuckles, don't worry your neck off right now. I know you're disappointed in trying to save the people, especially Tikal from death, but right now, the SWATbots are showing us no mercy."

"I knew that!" said Knuckles. "Ash Mongoose is controlling all these damn SWATbots, not Ultima Sonic! Isn't it one reason why Mina's behavior got bad?!"

"Ash," said Julie in anger. "Grrr, I should've asked Nack to raise the price for not only Sonic's capture, but Ash, too. Actually, I rather see him die."

"Oh, Julie," said Knuckles. "I would say "It's too severe," but Ash did betray us, and now he's the enemy."

However, as they were about to make their way towards the top, they hear Mina's painful screams.

"HELP! ANYBODY! HELP ME!"

"Sith tonmite! Gakintim Julie uoyhiwt!"

Translation from Rouge: Not this time. I'm taking Julie with you!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" shouted Knuckles as he spots Rouge, in demonic form, carrying the battered and naked Mina Mongoose in the air. Knuckles, losing grip, stunned from shock, said:

"Oh, my God. What...what happened to the Rouge I knew a long time ago?!"

"WATCH OUT!" Shouted Mina as Julie-Su ends up getting caught at the hands of Rouge, while Knuckles watches in fear as Rouge's long foot nails stab Julie on her arms, being taken away to where Robotnik will be willing to see the pink echidna rape.

"JULIE!" shouted Knuckles as a stray bullet ends up striking his leg, causing him to fall down straight towards the SWATbots, but he actually got a plan up his sleeve. He said while falling down:

"I may get my leg shot out, but my card isn't up yet."

He then spun his body around and did his "Drill Attack," eventually hitting the ground to prevent him from getting caught. Soon the SWATbots started firing the ground to stop Knuckles from escaping, but despite his quick escape, they decided to continue their attack on Knuckles. Back at the jail cell, Sonic recovered from his gashed forehead and heard some gunfire coming closer to the fortress. He said:

"What the hell? Is it just me or the SWATbots are using their own as targeting practice?"

"No," said the stranger. "That's not for target practice. It's war. War, damnit!"

"War?" said Sonic. "How the fuck can you tell me it's war when we are in Robotropolis, dipshit? I know SWATbots when they do target practice when I roam around destroying them!"

"N...No," said Amy in a weak voice. "Sonic...he's actually...right... I have just experienced war when I got abused by their subordinates...no, make it two subordinates. They raped me and filled me with oil, masking it over the blood I endure."

"Must be one of Robotnik's robots, I take it," said Sonic. "I take it it was the E-100 Zero again, the one that stalked you all the time, no?"

"You don't get the picture, Sonic," said the stranger as he got out of the dark and into the light. "Amy was raped by two subordinates...and it wasn't two robots. It was one. One was E-123 codename Omega, and... (gulps) Subject E, also known as the Ruby Redder Rouge The Bat."

"Really," said Sonic. "And how the hell do you know all that crapped knowledge in your bloody mind?"

"Because I should know," said the stranger as he lifts up his head and eyes Sonic one-on-one. "Omega was part of the Kingdom Massacre. Rouge, on the other hand, was kidnapped during the siege of Akam and was used as a Subject to find her prey and rape her."

Suddenly, Sonic struck in fear because he finds out that the stranger is nothing more than Sally's brother, Elias Acorn. Amy, seeing Elias for the first time, said to him sadly in a weak voice:

"E...Elias? But why...why are you here in this dirty prison? Why?"

"You don't have to ask that question, my friend," said Elias. "I was captured after Ultima Sonic immediately took action and destroyed my father's kingdom. I was beaten up badly by his infested bots and made me prisoner, awaiting either Roboticization or death. However, what those infested fools don't know is that if you kill a Crown Prince, what they don't know is that one of my fellow kin will quickly be ascended to the throne. But... (Starting to tear up) Oh, man, I am about to cry."

"Elias?" questioned Amy as she hears the devastating news from Elias. Elias then said:

"Me and my sister are the only ones left. I found out about my other brothers. They didn't escape the castle when the SWATbots came in. My brothers have died tragically, in exception of Balthazar, who couldn't save Max II after the battle. Max II died from blunt force trauma during the siege. Robotnik has no tolerance over children. If I do die, then Sally will be the last remaining member of the House of Acorn to ascend to the throne."

"Sally," said Sonic in a whispering voice. "Oh, my God. What the fuck have I done to usurp the loyalty of the Royal Family."

Back at the battlefield, at the left side of the plot, Sally and Bunnie finally managed to quickly escape the carnage of the gunfire by the SWATbots, however it was to no avail that they cannot get pass by to the chamber, in hopes of releasing Elias Acorn. Finally, Sally has had it. She said to Bunnie angrily:

"I can't take this already. I was that damn close from getting inside the fortress to rescue my beloved brother! This shit is just too much! I have no choice but to climb this damn fortress and do what I need to do to save my brother!"

"SHUGS!" Bunnie shouted. "Have you gone mad! Don't try to be a hero! You're going to get spotted easily by Ultima Sonic if he spots you! (Couldn't hear Sally respond) I can't it anymore as well. I better get the big guns if it means to quickly get into the prison! (Grabs her Mobile Phone) Antoine, come in! Antoine, come in! This is Bunnie Rabbot! We have been cornered by the SWATbots! We need the Triple Barrel Cannon immediately!"

"Dat eez eh neegateeve!" shouted Antoine on phone. "I keent find eh seefe spoot to pleece the goon too dee... huh? Vait! Vait eh meeneete! I seense eh preesense ah dee enemee! Huh? Booneee! SUBJECT E! SUBJECT E HAS AWAKENED AND CARRYING JULIE-SU AND MINA UP IN THE AIR!"

"S...Subject E?" she said, but then she finally found out why. She remembers one time that an old friend of her became a Ruby Redder, her inoffensive way of saying of a prostitute, but then was captured by Robotnik to become a sex slave, but she knows now that she is in control of Ultima Sonic: Rouge the Bat. However, as the shock continues to wear through her body, she then spots Rouge the Bat, carrying both Mina, naked, and Julie-Su, whose mission ended up being a failure due to her capture. But they're impaled through the arms, hanging on to dear life. However, Bunnie notices her bat wings being abnormally large from her span. It finally gets her an idea. She pulled out a standard issued gun from the SWATbot she is using and begin carefully targeting the wingspan of Rouge the Bat. One reason: to stop her from bringing Mina and Julie-Su to Robotnik, Ultima, and Conflict. But she had to be quick because the SWATbots were coming closer to her. Just as things were about to get brutal and nasty, Bunnie, with her ability as a crack shot, fired two piercing bullets onto the wingspan of Rouge the Bat, causing her to scream in agony. But, Bunnie doesn't know that it was a bad spot for a drop. Julie and Mina ended up being released but about to be caught by a pile of SWATbots who finally made their way to find the purpertrators. But, then...

"NOT TONIGHT!"

Knuckles quickly came to the scene and with all of his might, grabbed Julie and Mina and immediately went for cover. While that happened, Antoine found a clear spot for the cannon since Rouge is straddling out of focus.

"SOOZEES!" shouted Antoine. "Mon cherie! De Kanoon ez prepeering too droop oht eetz targeet!"

Within moments, the Triple Barrel Cannon immediately summons forth up in the air, dropping at mach 3 speeds to crash down on the SWATbot troop without incident. As for Rouge, she is nowhere to be found after Bunnie's perfect shot at the wingspan, but the threat is yet far from over. When Sally saw the cannon plopping forth, she immediately got out of the SWATbot that punctured the top roof of the fortress and proceeded to get close to a ventilating shaft to get her to the prime target. Bunnie managed to get her weapon and took a big shot at the remaining standing SWATbots before making her escape. At the weapons facility, Rotor managed to place IEDs as a deactivation tool but not to destroy the facility, otherwise the SWATbots would notice. Destined to escape without being spotted, Rotor pulled out his phone and responded to Antoine:

"Antoine, come in. Rotor Boomer. Rotor Boomer. IEDs are now in place. Requesting permission to deactivate weaponry at the center section for Tails to enter."

In response:

"You better scoot and root, Mmr. Boomer. There are some SWATs coming in at high levels. They just took down Subject E, known as Rouge The Bat, who was carrying Mina and Julie-Su to Ultima and Conflict."

"You okay, Ant?" said Rotor. "How did you managed to speak perfect English after all these years speaking Pseudo-French English?"

"I'll explain to you, later," said Antoine on the phone. "You've better hurry and find Knuckles. He's hiding near the sector quadrant of the goat's beard."

"That's where Tails is at," said Rotor. "Let's just hope he's alright. Yet, I am trying to find out what happened with Antoine's speaking."

[Back at Knothole, inside the Stationary Room]

"Well, well, well, you stink-face bastard. Trying to pull a big one against my weaponry for my loyal master, huh? I don't think so. [Walking out of the room with an empty syringe] No more Antoine D'Coolette for now. With a lethal dose of PCP and Acinide, he won't be breathing to have his cock sucked by his little whore."

Conflict.*


End file.
